First Human Cop
by TheGfunkplayer
Summary: Humana and Zootopia have built a bridge connecting the two. This allowing humans and animals to come together once again. But one human sly as a fox. That also has a pretty shady background comes to Zootopia to do some illegal trades. But little does he know he might be a key player in helping Nick and Judy with one of their biggest cases yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. So before I get to the story I need to say some things. I'm new to this fanfiction site, and have read the guidelines. I might be a little rusty on writing so any comments on my story are a big help. This is a Zootopia based story. Saying that most of the what the movie showed will be canon. But with some tweaks here and there. Ok maybe some major tweaks. One is that humans do live in the same world as the animals in Zootopia. But live on a separate continent called Humana. Might be a little cheesy but it's the best I got. This does take place about 6 months after the movie so that's the timeline I'm going off of. Also about the humans. Most will be explained in the story, but I should clear up some right now._

 _The continent of Humana is basically take Eastern continents and Western continents to one. Which yes its very big, but we may have to dim down some of the sizes. Like Asia for example. I should also point out that Humana has its good parts and of course it's bad parts. Most of it however is not the best. Violence, drug lords, sex rings, and territory wars are a common thing. Everything else will be explained in the story. I will also change some human things as how they act and all of that. Make it interesting._

 _Next thing is a warning. This story will have violence, murder, sex, drug use, and anything else you can think is bad. So if you do not want to read something like this then please don't read. Oh and before I forget this is a romantic/adventure story. Ok now I'm done. Hehe._

It was a cool breezy morning in Zootopia as Judy sat in her squad car. Waiting for a certain fox to come out of the coffee shop they stopped at. With another couple minuets rolling bye he came out. Holding two Frappuccinos as he did so. Judy went and helped him by opening the passenger door. "Alright Carrots. One for you." He handed her a extra small cup with a small straw with it. "And one for me." He said getting in and shutting the door.

"Thanks Wilde." She said simply. Hitting one end of the straw on the steering wheel to pop it out of its wrapping. Then putting it in her coffee drink. Wilde smiling as he did the same soon after her.

"So. Now that you have coffee you are gonna cheer up? Little grumpy bunny." He chuckled as she stared at him in annoyance. Then hit him with a small smile.

"I'm always annoyed do to you." Wilde nodded and put on his shades. Sipping on his coffee.

"You know you love me." He said as the bunny rolled her eyes and pulled out of her parking spot.

 _Meanwhile in Humana._

BANG BANG BANG!

A dark hooded figure ran into an alleyway as gunshots could be heard. He jetted and ran as fast as he could. Jumping a fence as a dog barked at him as he ran by. He kept running. With only one thing on his mind. Don't get killed. Turning a corner sharply he found his brick apartment as he ran up the stairs and through the wooden door. Slamming it shut as he painted on the other side.

"Fuck…god damnit." He said as he panted for his breath. Sliding down on the door as he sat down. Still catching his breath.

"Vixy baby? Is that you?" He heard his mother call from the top of the stairs. Looking up to her as she was standing at the top of them. "I heard gunshots. Wanted to make sure you are ok." He nodded and got to his feet. Walking up the stairs to his mom.

"I'm fine mom. You know they can't touch me." He said with a sly smirk. Slipping past her and up more stairs to their apartment room.

"Uh-huh. You keep messing around they will. And its not gonna be the cops." She said as she followed him. Opening the door to 214 he held it open for his mom as she walked past. He shut the door behind her and headed to his room.

This was Vixle's life. Being a sneaky criminal and then running away when things went south. He carried a gun, but for some reason he forgot to grab it before he left this morning.

"Can't believe I went out with out that." Vix went and got it from under his pillow. A nice steel 9mm as he put it in the back of his baggy jeans. Then hiding it with his hoodie by pulling it over the gun. With that he walked out and into the small living room. His mom was in the kitchen to his left. Sounding like doing some dishes to keep the place as clean as it can get. "Don't work yourself to hard now." He said and sat down on the old beaten up couch.

"I'll stop when I drop." She said and got a small chuckle out of him. Turning on the small box T.V he flipped through the channels. Till he stopped on the news. A young looking woman was talking about some shootings near Palatic Ave. Which was only a few blocks away from his home. Which was also the same place he fled a few short moments ago. After that she went on to another story talking about the new bridge that connected Humana and Zootopia. This was a big deal because Humana hasn't stepped in Zootopia for centuries. And his would be the first time many people seeing the animals in real life. They have had movies with some actors from there, but flew over by plane. Only Some have gone over like famous actors, presidents, and other national people who are in high power.

"Hey mom. You hear about the new bridge? Looks like it could be interesting." He said as she nodded to herself.

"Yes I did. Heard free entry too. Anyone can pass through." Vix chuckled to himself as he watched the T.V. He got up and looked around for his backpack. Seeing the black hiking backpack he went and put it on.

"Ok mom. I'm heading out for a couple days. Be back soon. Love you." He said as he headed for the door.

"Love you two. Don't get killed now." She said as he walked out the door.

Vixle stepped out into the streets of Baltmer. Before he left he grabbed his blue hat. Walking to the nearest bus stop and waiting for it to come. After a few minuets it showed up and opened its doors.

"Hey Vixle. Where too?" The bus driver asked as he got on and paid his fifty cent fee.

"Take me to Zootopia. See what that's all about." He nodded and closed the glass doors behind him. Vixle found a spot to sit and waited for the long bus ride there.

 _Back in Zootopia_

Judy and Nick were sitting at their desk typing away some reports they have to finish up on. Nick turned to here after he got one done. "Hear about that new bridge?" Wilde asked as he rolled over to her in his chair.

"Ya I did. You ever seen a human before?" She asked as she sent her report. Shaking his head at her question.

"Nope. Well…want to see what we can find about them?" She as him as she was already typing into her computer's search box.

"Sure." The fox replied as he looked at the computer screen. Judy pressed enter and up popped info of the human race. She clicked on a link and it sent her to a website called . The two read about the human race history. Ranging from the stone age to the present. The info explained how humanity has evolved. In different way than you think. Humans and animals used to co-exist with each other. Families with animal and human were common in those times, but something changed as humanity started killing animals for trade goods. After a couple years of fighting they moved to what is now Humana. They stopped making animal furs and went with cotton or other materials. The info ended telling them how humanity fights with each other more than any other species. This making them the most dangerous species on the planet.

The two stared at the screen for a bit as they looked at each other.

"Sounds like us almost. Besides the multiple wars and animal fur trading." Nick said as he sat back in his chair.

"Well seems to me that we are ok with them coming over. I mean I haven't heard anyone talk down about them. And this bridge just finished after a year and a half build." She said as she turned to him. "And we worked with them on making the bridge so hopefully its not going to be that bad."

Judy was right about it not going to be all that bad, but she nor did her partner know. That it may not be bad, but it was going to be a wild next few weeks. As the first human to cross the bridge since it opened was not a goody-to-shoes type.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New World New Police**.

"HEY VIXLE! WE ARE HERE!" Vixle jumped up from his seat as he awoke from his small nap. The bus driver telling him it was his stop. He quickly walked to the front of the bus with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Mike. See you in a couple days, or whenever I get back." Mike nodded as he watched Vixle walked out onto the smooth pavement sidewalk.

"Alright. See you then." He shut the glass doors and headed off back to Humana across the bridge.

Vixle turned back around and took in a deep breath. Then exhaling as he began walking. Mammals of all kinds walked around and by him. Minding their own business as they did so. Vixle didn't mind. He just walked and looked around. Seeing the huge skyscrapers with some electronic advertisement. The place was busy as a city should be. He smiled and popped his neck. Then walked to a certain place he was told to go. About a couple months ago.

Since Vixle was surprised to not see another human around him. He figured he was the first. So as he walked. So after a couple minutes of walking. Some around him stopped to look at him. Taking out their phones and snapping pictures or recording him. He knew what they were doing and didn't mind at all. Just kept walking to where he needed to go.

After taking a couple turns and going up and down sidewalks. He finally found what he was looking for. Approaching a pimped out van that was parked in an alley. Knocking on the back doors when he got up to it. A grumble came from inside and then small footsteps. The doors flung open as a small fox held a bat in his hand.

"WHAT IS IT?" He asked as Vixle stood above him.

"You must be Finnick right?" He asked as the fox looked up at him.

"Oh shit. You must be Vixle right?" He smiled and dropped the bat. "Well nice to see you then. Come on we are gonna be late. Was about to head out since you took so long." Vix smiled and shut the doors as Finnick got in the driver seat. Vixle getting in the passenger seat soon after.

"Alright. Let's do this. Been waiting months for this drop." Finnick nodded and started up the van. Then heading out onto the road. The two didn't talk much as there was no need. Both had one thing in mind. Was to get this drop done before socializing. Vixle took the chance and looked out the window. See the new world pass by. Loving it as he did. Sadly, there wasn't enough time to see the whole city. Cause the van soon turned into an abandoned warehouse parking lot. Two other cars waited for them with a couple more figures as well.

The two of them got out of the van. Walking up to the others. Inside the small circle they made by the cars. Vixle looked at the others and saw a group of tigers sitting by an orange car. Looked more like a racing car than a dope dealer's one. He thought to himself as he turned to the other group. The other group was some large brown bears with some big trucks. He felt small here, but he could hold himself. Even if that meant going up against bears and tigers.

"Alright guys. Let's do this quick. We got the powder. You have the cash?" Finnick said as the two groups nodded. Both having one of them get a bag and toss it in the middle. Finnick motioned with his head to go and pick them up. Which Vixle did and brought them to the back of the van. Opening the doors and tossing the bags in the back. Then grabbing another black bag before shutting the doors. Heading back to the circle.

"Here you go." Vix set the bag in front of them and stepped back to Finnick afterwards. The two groups went up to check it out and opened the bag. Seeing as it was full of wrapped cocaine. They all smiled as they were about to pick up the back. Then in an instance three cop cars came around the corner and pinning them in. Cops got out and pointed their guns at them. Some having real steel. Others having tranquilizer guns.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" Thy yelled as Vix looked at Finnick and then jetted. Dodging a couple tranquilizers as he ran into the warehouse.

Running through the warehouse as more police ran after him. Shouting and telling him to stop. He ran and jumped up to get out a window and onto a small grouping of roofing. Then jumping to the ground. He took a sudden left when a cop car pulled in front of him. Now running down an alley that seem to lead to a busy street. Maybe he could lose them there. But something small stepped in his way and had a gun in its hand. He skidded to a halt and turned to run the other way, but another figure was waiting for him there. "GET ON THE GROUND!" He heard a female voice say from behind him.

"Aw shit guys. Don't make me kill ya know." Vixle said as he pulled his gun out, but before he could even get a shot off a couple tranquilizers hit him on his leg and back. Slowly his world went dark as his vision blurred and went cloudy. Before falling down onto the cold concrete floor.

"This is Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. We got him down. Need a transport vehicle." Judy said as Nick walked over to the passed out human.

"Uh Carrots. Look at this." She turned around and saw what he was pointing too.

"Damn. I guess our first encounter with the new species is not on a good note." Nick nodded as the transport truck came by the alley. A tiger and cheetah got out and carried the human into the truck. Both of them looking a little surprised.

"Well I'm going to go find Finnick. See if he is alright." Wilde said as he left Judy by the truck.

Finnick was sitting on the hood of a squad car as cops cleaned up the area and documented the crime scene. Nick coming up by him with a smirk.

"Hey there little buddy. Hope this doesn't change anything between us." Finnick looked up to his old time hustling pal.

"Na man. Everything is fine. Just like I said this is the last time I'm working with the fuzz." Nick chuckled a bit as he knew that was a lie. If the ZPD asked for his help and would pay in cash. He was in all the way.

"Uh-huh. Well I'm not sure how your buddy in the truck there will feel about this." Finnick nodded as he hoped down from the car.

"Well he will just have to deal with it. And besides. He will forgive me." He said as he walked to his van. Getting in and soon driving off away from the scene. Nick smiled and went back to Judy. Who was in their squad car. Opening the door and getting in Judy smiled at him as he shut the door.

"Well let's get back to HQ. See what our human has to say. The others are taking care of the suspects we also got." Wilde nodded as they drove off to HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blackmailed**

Vixle slowly opened his eyes as he felt around for where he was. Feeling cold concrete, he had a felling he was somewhere he didn't want to be. Slowly sitting up he groaned as he got to his feet. His eyes getting use to the dimly lit jail cell he was in. A mental fuck went through his mind as he walked to the iron bars that kept him in.

"Finally up huh?" He heard the same female voice from the alley way. Looking around till his eyes landed on a small bunny on the other side of the bars. Kneeling down to her he chuckled.

"So. I take it you are the one that shot me down huh?" He asked her as he sat down. Crisscrossed with his legs.

"That and my partner did too. Was hoping my first meet with a human would have been better." She said as he nodded.

"Well just because you got a bad one doesn't mean we all are." Vixle chuckled as Judy nodded.

"Well I might as well tell you. That you have been out for a couple days." Hopps said as she looked up at the human. Who towered over her. Even as he sat down.

"Hmm. Well hope my mom doesn't think I'm dead." He said as he smiled at the bunny. Judy's ears falling as he said that and then chuckled after.

"Well I'm here to take you to our interrogation rooms. Get this done as soon as possible." He nodded as he got up and waited for her to unlock the cell. Which she did soon after. Cuffing his hand in front of him. Letting him out and leading him down the hall. He thought about running, but then though against it. As he looked around to see that many animals where watching his every move. Keeping a close eye on him as the two walked. He did decide to test the waters on this bunny instead.

"Is it bad to say you are cute?" he asked as he smiled down at her. His hands cuffed in front of him. Making him want to break them off.

"Yes it is. Don't call me cute." He smirked as she responded back with some force in her words.

"Oooo little bunny got some fight in her." She looked up at him a little annoyed. This didn't last long since they got to an interrogation room. Nick Wilde waiting for them with the door open.

"Please step inside sir." Judy said as she walked into the room. Followed by Vixle and Nick.

"Alright. Well since you want this to go as fast as possible then I will ask this. What are my charges?" Nick handed Judy a file report on him as the two got into their chairs.

"Well. We got you for evading arrest, illegal drug trafficking and having an unlicensed gun without a permit." Vix nodded as Judy read of the report.

"Ok…what's my bail?" Vixle sat back in his seat and popped his neck. Sleeping on concrete floor for a couple days was not good for him.

"Well right now it's set at $35,000. And if you can't pay that then its 12-year jail time." Vix smiled as he looked at her. She did have some attitude with her. This didn't bother him tho. As he could tell something else was up by her body language.

 **A couple days ago.**

Judy and Nick sat in Chief Bogo's office as he got a file for them.

"Alright. Now I'm giving you two this case because you are the best qualified." He turned and handed Judy the file. Nick leaned over to see what it was.

"So to sum it up. We have intel that there is an underground fight club that spreads out all over our country. We have reports from our undercover agents that they have clubs in all parts. From Tundra Town to the Rainforest District. And I don't have any more cops to help you so it's just you two. That is if you can't find someone else. If you do. Run it by me." Judy and Nick nodded as he got up and opened the door for them.

"Also before I forget. When the new species wakes up. Talk to him. He could be a valuable player in this." They nodded as they left the office. Heading downstairs to their own.

"Alright Whiskers. You got a plan for this?" He asked her as the two walked.

"Hmmm. What's the human's bail?" She asked. A devilish smile coming onto her face.

"Uh $35,000 I think. Why? You gonna blackmail him?" He gave her a toothy grin as she nodded.

"You can read me so easily."

 **Present time.**

"Alright you two. What is it? I've seen you guys for the past couple minute look at each other. Possible at least ten times." Vix said. Sitting back in his chair slumped over a small bit. "Oh wait before you answer let me guess." He took a minute as he put on a sarcastic face as if he was trying to figure it out. "Hmmm it has to your two's sex life. Am I right?" He chuckled as he looked at both of them.

Judy stared at him as well as Nick. Nick was trying not to laugh as he put on a fake serious face. While Judy was almost boiling.

"Listen here funny guy. I'm here to let you know there is another way out." She said as she tried to keep her cool.

"There are multiple ways out of here. Just walking from my cell to here I found at least five. But let's add a six to that list. So go on. I'm listing." Judy looked at Nick, who nodded for her to go on.

"Officer Nick and me just got a case that we could use your help on. And you seem like a pretty smart mammal so I take it you know what will happen if you say no." She did a small victory smile after she finished. Vixle staring at her seeming unfazed. He slowly sat up and leaned on the table with his elbows. Getting face to face with the small bunny. Who was taken back by his cold stare.

"Hmmm. This is not the first time I've been blackmailed…but. It seems like I don't have a choice. I would rather do a job for you low cops. Than be in jail for the next 12 years." The two officers nodded as Vixle smiled.

"Ok. Well come with me then." The three got up and one by one left the small room. Nick shutting the metal door after Vixle came out.

 **In Chief Bogo's Office.**

Vixle set down with the other two as he looked at the chief. Who looked at him with a cold stare. Which Vix returned as Bogo cleared his throat.

"Ok. Well I take it they have told you what will happen if you don't help them, so I'm going to get to the chase. You three will be going to the Rainforest District first. We got a lead in Rainy Rail. See what that is all about. Also like I told you two before. This is an undercover mission. So dress appropriate." The two nodded as Vix sat up in his seat.

"And let me guess. I'm supposed to follow whatever they say?" Bogo nodded in response. "Alright. Well I'm gonna need my things."

"Judy and Nick will give them back to you. Now dismissed." He waved them off and went back to the paper work he had thrown on his desk.

One 9mm pistol, one smartphone, one black backpack with $200 dollars and 3 extra clips for the pistol." Judy said as she handed the human his things. Who put them back in their rightful place. Loading his gun and with a clink of metal he put it behind him. Stuffing it in his pants then moving his hoodie over it again.

"Alright well let's go. You two have a ride to get there?" Vixle asked they shook their heads no.

"Ya. If we only have our squad car." Nick said as Vixle was on the phone.

"Hey. Mind bringing a ride? You know what one I want." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. "Alright in a couple hours we will have a ride." He said as he turned to walk out of the police station. The other two following behind.

Judy and Nick went home to get undressed from their police uniforms. Nick was just coming out of his room as Vix was waiting for him as he leaned on the wall. His blue hat turned slightly to the side.

"Judy should be over soon." He said to Vixle. Who nodded and sat down at one of the kitchen table chairs. Nick joining him as he sighed.

"Oh what's wrong? She not giving you head?" Vix said as he shot him a cocky smirk.

"No it's not that. Just need to relax. I've been thinking about this case and how bad it can go." Nick looked at him as Vixle nodded.

"Well look at the bright side. You got the most dangerous species to help." He said as he laughed. Which was cut off when they heard a knock at the door.

"It's Judy." They heard her say from the other side of the door. Nick got up and went and opened the door. Letting her in. Shutting the door behind her as she got in.

"Ok. We got at least two more hours till he gets here with my car." Vix said as he looked down at his phone.

"Great. We have time to go over the case." Hopps smiled as she jumped up into a seat. Nick sitting down with her as she pulled out the same file Bogo gave them.

"Ok so to fill you in. We are going in to take down a underground sex ring. Seeming to be spread out all through the main city and districts. The lead we have is from one of our undercover teams. There is going to be a party at a mansion in Rainy Rail." Vixle sat back in his chair as he thought.

"Hmm. Is that all we got?" Vix asked as the two nodded.

"Ok this is gonna be a long case." He said and sighed as the other two nodded.

After two hours went by with them talking about common subjects. Like the weather in the Rainforest District, or what Zootopia is like as Vixle asked questions on that. Vixle's phone vibrated as he nodded to them after he checked it. Heading outside the three stopped to see a nice dark blue lowrider being parked by a curb.

"Yo thanks Dan. Now get outta here." Vixle said as a skinny human got out of the car. His mechanic uniform looking worn.

"Ok I catch the next bus out of here." He said as Vixle snapped his fingers to let to the others now to get in. Which in turn they did. Nick getting in the back seat and Judy in the passenger seat.

"Alright. Let's get this shit started." Vix stated as he flipped a switch and the car's hydraulics pushed the car up to a normal height. Then the three drove off to the Rainforest District. Judy telling him directions as he drove. Now officially on the case.

 **He guys I hope you are enjoying the story. I will try to keep it updated every day. Try at least. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rainforest District.**

Vixle rocked his head a bit as Tupac played through his car. Not loud to bother people to a great extent, but loud enough for him to hear it as well the others in the car. Judy didn't like the music that played. Nor did Nick, but they didn't want to say anything. Out of some respect. It was his car after all. Judy thought it would be a good time to talk to him. Get to know him a bite better. Since they were going to be working together.

"So. What is Humana like?" She asked as he drove. Looking over at her with a smirk.

"Not a place for you two that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" She asked as Vix looked back at the road.

"Well. If you like getting shot at or having a 1 and 4 chance to be a victim, then ya sure it's for you." He said as Judy stared at him. Her little bunny brain already doing the math in her head.

"So why did you come over here?" Asked Nick from the back. Who was sitting up so he could listen.

"Well. You guys should know that. You arrested me after all." The officers nodded and looked at each other.

"So what is your full name?" Asked Judy who seemed to be alert in her seat. Making sure Vixle didn't do anything sudden.

"Hmm. And why should I tell you? Oh wait that's right. We are working together. And are all buddies right?" He asked them as he smiled. His sarcastic tone filling their ears. "News flash. We are not. And I rather use you little shits as a meat shield than an extra hand. That is if your little body can even stop a bullet." Both looked at him in shock at how gruesome he was. He smirked as he rocked his head to Tupac All Eyes On Me.

After a couple minuets Judy decided to keep asking questions. "What kind of things do you like?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Money, power, women." He flatly said as they turned into the tunnel that lead to the Rainforest District. The roads being slightly wet from a previous rainfall.

"Thinks you dislike?" She asked as he looked at her again.

"People that ask lots of questions, or animals in your case. And if you don't want to hear two bangs in this car. Then I will advise to shut up." He said as he sped up a bit. Judy taking the hint as she went quite. Nick didn't like him talking to her like this as he sat in the back.

"Ok listen dude. You don't have to be so mean." He said as Vix looked at him through rearview mirror.

"Listen here "dude". I'm here to help, not to be nice, not to be your fucking buddy. I'm here to help so I don't go to jail." Vixle said as Nick looked at him irritated.

"Still tho. Should be nice to officers who could have just found someone else and left your ass in jail." Vixle nodded as he thought about it.

"Ok ok. You have a point. I'm sorry for being so mean." Judy smiled and was about to talk again when Vixle interrupted.

"Still, shut the fuck up." He said as Judy looked at her partner.

"That's the best we are going to get to an apology." Nick said as she nodded. After another minute Vixle spoke up.

"So let me get this straight. Bogo said we are going to take down a fight club, but back at Nick's house you said an underground sex ring. So are we taking down both or just one?" He asked as Judy nodded.

"Well I didn't know about the sex ring till last night. Sorry if I missed that detail." She said as she looked out the window.

"Don't worry about it. Just now I know I'm gonna have even more fun." Vix smiled at his comment as he drove.

Soon the three found themselves deep in the Rainforest District. While rain poured outside. Vixle's car wipers working overtime to keep the windshield clear. Judy's phone vibrated and she pulled it out. A text message from Bogo showed on her home screen. Opening it up to see what is was.

"I've set up an apartment for you three. It has three rooms so don't worry about sleeping with one another." She read aloud to the others. Who nodded. Then reading the address. "2200 W 400 S RR Street." She put it into her GPS on her phone and gave it to Vixle. Who started to follow its directions. In 20 minutes he parked by the curb. The trio getting out and running up to the doors. Getting in before they got soaked.

After they got their key they made their way to their apartment. Nick unlocking the door and stepping in as they walked in behind him. Vix running his hand on the wall and soon found a light switch. Flipping it on. The place lit up reveling A small kitchen and living room. Looked a little dusty, some rust stans here and there, but it was livable. As they explored their new place. A hallway lead to the three rooms and a bathroom at the end. They called their rooms as they opened them. Judy and Nick had the back two. As Vixle has the closest one to the living room.

"Well this isn't half bad. Just some work and it will be fine." Judy said as Vixle nodded. Nick already in his room. Putting his stuff away.

"Well its late so I'm going to bed." Vix said as he made his way into his room. Shutting the door behind him. Nick coming out of his room right after Vixle went into his.

"So I take it you are going to bed too?" He asked as she shook her head no.

"Nope. I'm going to stay up for a little bit longer. This case is still fresh in my mind." Nick went and sat down on the couch. Seeing there was a small T.V he turned it on and flipped through the channels.

Judy made her way to him. Sitting on the couch with him as he found an action movie.

"So. What do you think of him?" He asked her as the two watched as unnecessary explosions went off in the movie.

"I think he is like you. In some aspects." She said. Nick looking at her a little in shock.

"How so? He is such an asshole." Judy smiled and nodded.

"Well yes, but you are too. Remember what you said when I first met you." Nick frowned as he remembered.

"Ya, ya. What's your point?" He asked her as he went back to watching the movie.

"He just reminds me of you a tad bit, but so far he seems ok. Might have to get use to his dark humor and dark statements." Nick nodded as she talked.

"Ya I didn't like him talking to you so low. Telling you to shut up and all that." Judy smiled up at him as he looked irritated.

"Oh I can hold my own. Don't need a fox to protect me." Nick chuckled at her statement. Knowing damn well that she did.

"Oh so you didn't need me when you were trying to stop that robber? Who closed you into a room?" She frowned up at him.

"Hey that doesn't count. He was running from me." Nick nodded and chuckled.

"At first, but he probably didn't know a cute bunny was chasing him." She shot him a death glare.

"My bad Carrots." He said with his cocky grin.

"You better be." She said as she went back to watching the movie.

Nick's POV

God it had been a long couple days. This new case Judy and I are on was probably going to be one of the biggest. Seeing how big Bogo said it was. To top it off we have a new partner. A rude asshole human. Now I can't say much do to that I was the same way. Still am in some aspects, but he just seems to take it a little too far. But if I want to get this case done, then I will have to work with him. Even if I want to bite his face off.

I slouched down on the couch as me and Judy watched a god awful action movie. Having our little talk about Vixle and what we think about him. Soon tho it went quite. My mind was thinking of what to say to break the ice, but nothing seemed to click. So instead I looked over at her. See what she was doing. Lounging beside me almost the same way as me. Her ears flopped down a bit. Her body relaxing as she watched the movie. She was cute. Even if she says she isn't. I started to look lower. Her nice fluffy long ears, her cute little face, ever he nice a- whoa whoa. _Hold up there. God Nick you can't think like that. She is your partner and good friend._ I thought to myself. Knowing this wasn't the first time I've thought of something more than me and Judy being friends. I've even taken quick glances at her butt when we are on patrol, or walking around, and maybe some dirty thoughts come in to play at night. I knew I had feelings for her, but how could I express them without coming off as weird, or worse a creep. I didn't want to ruin our friendship or our partnership. She must have been see the worried look on my face as she asked me what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of the case is all." I said as my brain made up the quick lie.

"You sure? You look like you are thinking of something other than the case." She said as I froze up a bit. God was it that obvious? Could she tell I liked her? Ok I just have to play it cool. Like I always did.

"Uh its nothing. Don't worry Carrots." I said putting on my sly grin. Making her look at me questionably.

"Hmmm. Ok." She seemed to let me off this time, but still had the face of wanting to know. Knowing I was in the clear I went back to the movie. Keeping my mind clear of those dirty thoughts.

 **And this is where I leave off. The next chapter might have some lemon in it, maybe. I will think about it. Also all feedback will be a big help. If you have ideas for the story do tell me. Or anything for me to work on so the story is better then please do so. Till then see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Zima**

The next morning Judy woke up in her bed. Slowly sitting up she remembered going to bed around 3 in the morning last night. Saying goodnight to Nick as he headed to bed as well. She got dressed in some casual clothes. Getting on a short sleeved white shirt and a pair of black shorts along with some carrot themed panties. She walked out and into the bathroom. It was small. Only big for maybe two people in it at a time. She checked herself over in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. With that she finished up her morning routine. Coming out of the bathroom and heading to the living room. Looking at the stove clock she sighed. It reading 10 in the morning. The others not even up yet. Hopping up to the couch and turning on the T.V. Flipping through the channels. Waiting for the others to wake up. In about another couple she could hear Nick coming out of his room. Who went to the bathroom and shut the door. Coming out a few minutes later.

"Morning Judy." Judy smiled at him as he waved at her. Nick coming over and sitting down on the couch with her. "How long have you been up?" He asked, yawning trying to wake up.

"Only a few minutes." He nodded as his droopy eyes hung on his face. Small bags could be seen under his eyes.

"Didn't sleep well?" She asked. In response he shook his head no.

"No just didn't get enough sleep." He yawned again as the two went to watching to T.V. Which had an old comedy show called Full Mouse. Both not talking as both worked on waking up. After an hour the house got filled with noise as 1st Of The Month by Cypress Hill played from Vixle's room. It stopped as the two knew the human was up. Who came out and like them. Went to the bathroom. Only he was talking to someone.

"Yes I'm fine. Yes, I will come visit, and no it's not bad here. Ok. Yes, mom. Love you got to go bye." The two listened from the living room. The short talk with Vixle and his mother ending in a couple minuets. He came out without a shirt on and some baggy jeans on. He held a grey shirt in his left hand. Walking into the living room.

"Morning." Judy said as he waved her off. Making his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge to see nothing.

"Well shit. We don't have anything to eat." He said as he made sure by looking through the cabinets above the stove and kitchen counter. Finding nothing there as well.

"Hmm we can go out to eat." The two nodded at Nick as Vixle turned around to shut a cabinet. His back was covered in tattoos. Or one big one.

"What is that?" Judy asked as Nick and her looked at his back.

"Oh that? Just some ink I got a few years ago." He said as he unfolded his shirt. The tattoo read _THE GANGSTA, THE KILLA, AND THE DOPE DEALA ALL IN ONE_ in a fancy street font. As those words curved from his lower shoulder to right below his neck then to his lower shoulder again. The ALL IN ONE was right below the curved sentence. Below that there was a big _C_. Below it saying _STRAIGHT CRIPPIN_ in the same fancy street font.

"When did you get those?" Asked Nick as Vixle put on his shirt. Covering up his bare skin.

"Oh about three years ago." He turned to them and walked to his room. Grabbing his hat and coming back out. His hat cocked to the side slightly like always as he leaned on the couch.

"So you all ready?" Vix asked. Both hoping off the couch and to the door. Grabbing his keys before the three left and locked up. Heading to the lobby area and then out into the rainforest.

The rain had poured all night and Vixle's car was now sparkling as the dark blue paint showed out. The car seeming to show off as it sat parked there. Snapping his fingers, he got in. The others doing the same. Starting it up and letting the engine rumble to life. He smiled and pulled out of and into the road.

"Glad I could get a free car wash." He said. Turning up the radio as his phone was plugged in. Playing Ghetto Bird by Ice Cube.

"Alright. So where too?" Vix asked the others as he drove. Realizing he should have asked earlier.

"Um. Well I haven't been here besides once, so maybe Nick knows a place." Judy said as Nick pulled himself up to talk to the others

"We can head to Tree Line. Best place around for all mammals." Pulling out his phone and putting in the address. Giving it to Vix as it said to head west for 4.3 miles. Vixle grabbing it and handing it to Judy. Who took it in both her paws. Holding it as she sat there. After that the car ride was quite, besides the GPS talking here and there.

After 20 or so minutes going by. Vix parked the car in the parking lot of the Tree Line. Getting out after shutting it off. With the last door slamming shut he locked it as the trio walked away. They made it in as Vix held the door for the two. Seeing as it was morning not very many people where around. A black panther waitress wearing a dark green uniform stood behind a small wooden podium. Waiting for them.

"Hello and welcome to Tree Line family diner. Is there three of you today?" She asked. Nick looking up at her with a smile.

"Hey there Black Beauty. We have three today." Her eyes lit up as she squealed in delight.

"NICKY!" She yelled to him as she came over and picked him up. hugged him tightly. "God I've missed you so much." She smiled as Nick was trying not to get killed by her hug. She looked down to see Judy standing there with a confused look.

"Oh is this Judy? The one you always talked about with me?" Nick's ears sank as he heard her talk. Dropping him she kneeled down to Judy.

"Hello. Names Zima. Oh Nick has told me so much about you." Zima said with joy as Judy smiled.

"Oh what has he talked about?" She asked, Nick looking at here with a clear face of don't say anything.

"Oh about how great you are for a partner, and the cases you two go on." She said casually. Winking a bit at Nick. Who sighed in relief. Zima snapped back to reality as she totally forgot she was at work.

"I'm so sorry here follow me to your booth." She said and grabbed three menus and walked off. The three following her.

"So Nick? How do you know Zima?" Judy asked as the three walked.

"She is a close friend. And well my step sister." Judy looked at him surprised a bit.

"Oh, was she adopted?" Nick nodded to Judy's question.

"Ya my mom had a heart of an angle. She found Zima abandoned in a cardboard box. Knowing my mom, she took her in and raised her like her own. Along with me. Which at that time I was like a year old." Judy nodded as they got to their booth. Zima putting a menu down in front of them as Judy and Nick sat together and Vixle sat across them.

"Thank you for choosing Tree Line. We have a special today. It's a beautiful cooked salmon, topped with some lemon juice and sides of your choice. Also what would you like to drink?" Vix smiled as he set his menu down. The three ordering water.

"I'll take the special, and for sides give me umm…some French fries and a Cesar salad please." Zima nodded as she wrote down what he told her. Then taking his menu.

"Do you two need more time?" She asked Nick and Judy.

"Yes please." Nick said as she smiled.

"Real quick." She hugged him again. Letting him go a second later. "Glad I get to see you." She said and walked off to fill in the orders.

"So step sister huh?" Vix asked. Sitting back in the booth.

"Ya, she is great. She has been wanting to meet you Judy for some time now." Nick said as Judy looked a little embarrassed.

"She sounds like she was a good sister to you. I mean she almost killed you when she was hugging you." Nick chuckled at Judy's comment.

"Yep. She is a very affectionate. And she is twice as strong as me and all, so ya, I'm surprised I'm even alive." The three shared a laugh as Zima came back with their waters. Setting them down one at a time.

"Thanks again Zima." Nick stated as she nodded and walked off again. Vixle watching as she did. Nick seeing this.

"You checking out my sister?" He asked as Vixle just smirked.

"Maybe, I thought I would never say it, but I wouldn't mind seeing her more." Nick gritted his teeth slightly, but then went back to relaxing as Vix was just speaking his mind. Like the two officers have figured out.

"So about this case. Who are we looking for?" Nick asked to change the subject.

"Well, Bogo sent me a text while we were driving. Look for a tiger by the name of James LaClaw." The other two nodded. Looking around for a few. Seeing he wasn't here.

"Well we will find him. Till then let's just relax." Vix said and smiled. Picking up his straw beside his glass of water. Hitting it on the table. Making it shoot out and fall into his glass. The others looked at him as what he did took some skill.

"What?" He asked as the two just chuckled and started to do the same, but not as cool as Vix did.

After a few more conversations ranging from Zootopian culture to what it was like for Nick to grow up with a black panther. Zima came back with Vixle's salad. Setting it in front of him.

"You two ready to order?" She asked as Judy and Nick ordered. Judy getting the Bunny delight salad and Nick getting the Raw Chicken and eggs. She nodded and wrote them down and walked off.

"So Vixle. I didn't know your kind were omnivore." Judy said as Vixle nodded. Already eating his salad.

"Eh. Your kind has no idea about humans really." He stuffed a forkful of lettuce, sliced carrots and onions into his mouth. "And don't worry. You will find out soon." He said as he chewed.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as he swallowed his food.

"You will see what I mean." He smiled and started again on his salad. Zima coming back with Judy's and Nick's dishes. Setting them down one at a time in front of them.

"Thanks sis." She nodded and walked off. Vixle still looking at her ass as she did.

"Vix, looking at her doesn't help much." Nick said as he looked at Vix a little annoyed.

"Hey. I'm a single man. I can look." He defended himself. When she left his eye sight he smirked and went back to eating.

"Are all human males like this?" She asked Vix who chuckled.

"No all males are like this." He said and winked at her. Which made her go red a little bit. Nick couldn't help but snicker a bit. Him and Vixle sharing a snicker together as Judy's face was a shade of red. Zima came back and handed Vixle his cooked salmon.

"Thanks beautiful." He gave her a confident smile as Zima blushed and headed away.

"Smooth Vix, Smooth." Nick chuckled as he just shrugged.

The rest of their morning breakfast/lunch went well. The three talking about the case and where they will go first.

"Ok so we are just gonna walk up in this party and look for this LeClaw fucka. Then what?" He asked as he finished his last bite of the salmon.

"Well we see where he goes and go from there." Judy said as Nick and Vixle nodded their heads.

"Ok, well let's get going." Vixle stood up and grabbed a twenty-dollar bill out of his back pocket. Setting it on the table. The three walking to the front where Zima was turned around. Waiting for anyone to come through the doors of the diner.

"Thanks for the food Zima." Nick said as she turned to see him. Smiling and picking him up and hugging him again.

"Oh your welcome big B. Now we should get together sometime. Catch up a bit." She said as Nick nodded. Still trying to breath.

"Sure thing sis." He said between breaths. She let him go as he gasped for air.

"Hey you guys head out to the car. I forgot something." Vix said as he turned to Zima. Nick waving him off as Judy followed him out to the car. Vixle tossing him the keys as he went out the door.

"Here. Take this." He said as he gave her a hundred dollars. Her eyes lighting up as she saw the money. "There is also a twenty at the table." She smiled and squealed. Her tail curling behind her. "Welcome beautiful." He said as he tipped his hat and headed outside to the car.

Outside his car was jumping up in down in the front as the air hydraulics worked. He chuckled and could see Nick and Judy bouncing around. Trying to stop it.

"Flip the red switch down!" He yelled as he laughed. Nick hearing him and flipping it down. The car doing one more hop before coming to rest. Vixle coming over to the driver seat. Seeing Nick upside down and Judy on the floor board. Both of their eyes spinning in their eye sockets. Chuckling he motioned for Nick to get in the back. Which he did as Vixle got in.

"WHY DOES YOUR CAR DO THAT HOP THING?" Judy asked as she got up into the seat. Putting her seat belt on. Same as Nick in the back.

"It's a G thang." He said as Nuthing but a G Thang played through the car. Rolling down the driver side window he pulled out of the parking lot. Headed back to their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will have a fight seen in it. I'm not sure if its gruesome enough to make people sick, but to be safe this is a warning.**

 **Chapter 6: Party Mode.**

At the apartment the three sat at the small wooden kitchen table. Talking about the plan of the case a little more in depth. Judy had just gotten back from the bathroom as she hopped up into her chair.

"Ok. So plan is this. We can get in easily do to Bogo putting our names on the list. The party starts at 8 tonight. Then we just watch for LaClaw. Find him and follow him. Report on what we see." The three nodded after Judy finished.

"Ok I can do that. Seem easy enough." Vix smirked as she leaned on the table with his elbows.

"Ya, let's just hope it is." Nick said. The others nodded in hope has well.

The rest of the day went fast as the three waited for 8 to come around. It being 7:30 the trio headed out into Vixle's car. Them getting in as he started it up. He paused and looked at Judy and Nick.

"You two have any weapons on you?" He asked as Judy nodded. Nick and her pulling out their tranquilizers. Vixle laughed as he looked at him. "Ok here, Nick under the back seat you are sitting on is a latch. Release that and you will find somethings to help you more." He said as Nick did so. Flipping the seat up. Showing a hollowed out compartment. Holding rifles and pistols. It was organized as automatics where in one half while the other types where in the other half. All the guns where strapped down with Velcro. Holding them in place. Judy was seeing what he was seeing. Looking back at Vixle irritated.

"Why so many?!" She asked as Vix just smirked.

"Go on pick what you want." He said as Nick looked for ones that could fit their size. He found two pocket pistols. Both as big as Vixle's hand. He handed one to Judy who took it and looked at it. Nick shutting the seat back down. Latching the latch and sitting back over it.

"So pocket pistols? Well not very strong, but can kill. Just got to be close." The two nodded as Judy put hers tucked in the back of her shirt. Nick putting his in front of his pants. Hiding it with his yellow tropical shirt.

Vixle pulled up a little bit away as he got out. The car still running. Opening the door that Nick was at.

"Move." Nick nodded as he got out of the car. He opened the hatch again and got an extra pistol. Then a mini Uzi. He found a weapon strap as he put the Uzi there. Motioning for Nick to get back in. He did after Vixle closed the seat and getting in the driver's seat again.

The three rolled up in the circle parking lot. Going around a huge fountain as two bears waited for his car to stop. When it did the bears helped them get out and Vixle handed them the keys to park the car. Which they did as the three walked up the small stone stair set leading to the mansion. Being stopped by the bouncer. Who was a built Jaguar holding an iPaw.

"Names please." He said as the three named off their names. Finding them on the list he gestured them in. They passed the guards and went in through the massive open doors. Inside there was a gold painted staircase with red stairs going up it. To a balcony that over looked the front entrance. Some other animals were there as they dressed as if it was a club. Making the three blend in better. Music blared through the place as it was todays big hits. Gazelle's Try Everything playing.

"This place seems to be busy." Said Vix as Nick nodded. Judy was too busy looking at the walls around her to respond to what he said. The place was very nice. With expensive painting and artifacts in glass boxes. People stopping and looking at them as the music came from down a red velvet carpet hallway. Vix lead them down the hallway as he soon found the place where the party was being held. It was darker in here as guards watched the exits and a hired DJ was up on a stage playing the songs that blared out of speakers as tall as Vixle.

"Alright. Let's start looking." Judy yelled as the other two nodded. Vixle heading into the dancing crowd. Judy rolling her eyes as Nick snickered.

"Okay Judy. Let's head to the bar. Blend in a bit." Nick said as Judy nodded. Following him to the back. Where the bar was. It was lit up with some bar lights above the counter. A slender bear working the bar. From a distance you would probably think the bear was a girl. Till he talked.

"Hey you two. What can I do for you two?" He asked in a slightly higher tone and feminine, but could tell he was a guy. Smiling at the fox and bunny. Nick seemed to be taken back a bit. "Hehe. Thought I was a girl huh?" He said and smiled. Nick trying to hide his face. "Don't worry sweetheart. I get it all the time." He said sweetly. Holding the classic white rag in his hand.

"Can I get some carrot whiskey please?" Judy asked as he nodded and looked to Nick.

"Uh just some Fireball please." The bar tender grabbed two shot glasses and filled them up with the two drinks. Sliding them on the counter to them as he walked back over.

"Names Della by the way. Della the bear." He smiled and help out his paw. Which Judy and Nick took while saying their names. "So what is a bunny and a fox during together at a party like this? You friends with mister LaClaw?" He asked as Judy was about to say no, but Nick spoke first.

"We are actually. Not as close as some others think. But we know each other well." Della nodded as Judy took her shot. Nick gulping his down after her.

"Hey you two." Judy and Nick looked to see Vixle walking towards them. Smiling as sat beside Nick. Looking at the bear and smiling. And what's your name?" He asked as the bear laughed.

"Names Della honey. And I'm a guy." Vixle didn't seem to change at all in his facial expression.

"And?" He simply said as Judy smelled alcohol coming from him.

"Vixle have you been drinking and where did you find a drink beside the bar?" Judy asked as Vixle snickered.

"There was a couple drinks by the VIP section. So I took one of the bottles." He smiled as he laid his head on the counter.

"Damnit Vix." Nick said as Vixle shot back up.

"Oh and I saw LaClaw heading over to the back. We should meet him before we miss him. Tell him how great this place is." Vixle slurred his words as he talked. Nick and Judy nodding.

"Okay Vixle. Let's go find him" Vixle nodded as he followed them. Swaying from side to side as He pointed to where LeClaw went. The three walked down another hallway as Vixle told them to turn left. Which they did and where meet with a wooden door. Opening it the trio walked out into the backyard. LaClaw talking to some other tigers a couple feet away. Judy quickly moved behind a bush as Nick followed her. Vixle coming over and hiding with them.

"Are we still up for tonight?" LaClaw asked one of the other tigers. Who nodded.

"Yes sure. The items should be coming in about now." He said as LeCLaw nodded.

"Good. Now let's go" He turned and walked back inside. The three still hiding. When he left they came out.

"Ok now we follow him. Keep an eye on him and where he goes. We go." Judy said as the two nodded and followed her back inside. Where Vixle went to find some more drinks. Saying he had to be more drunk to do this.

Back in the club area of the house Nick called it. They made their way back to the bar. Where Della was smiling. Vixle already there taking a shot of whiskey.

"Hey there Vix. Take it easy on the drink." Nick said as the two took a seat by him.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry. I got this." He smiled and filled his glass again. Then gulping it down.

"I think he is right there Vixle." He looked at Della after he said that.

"Ah shoo off Poo Bear." He said as he took another shot. Della grabbing the bottle before he could fill the glass up.

"Hehe. Just take it easy." He said as Vixle groaned and let his head lay on the table. The other three rolling their eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Della asked as Nick nodded.

"A bit yes. But he so far has been good on this trip." Nick smiled as he was really pissed at Vix for getting drunk on their mission, but he couldn't have stopped it. Even if he tried.

"Well if you want to have any more drinks. Go ahead. Just don't give any to him." He said as he giggled cutely as Vixle groaned.

The next few hours the three talking to Della or dancing here and there. Vixle dancing mostly and drinking more. Till they were back at the bar. Nick tapping Judy on the shoulder. Pointing to where LeClaw was leaving. Nick Tapped Vixle as he nodded. Still drunk out of his mind. He followed him.

They went down the hallway they last saw him go. Then saw him go through a door. Which after a few seconds they followed. On the other side was LeClaw beside two cars. Getting in the two SUVS left.

"Come on let's go." She said as Nick turned to find Vixle not there. They were about to look for him when his car came around the corner.

"Get in!" He yelled as he chuckled. They got in as he sped off.

"Wait you are so over the DUI limit!" Judy said worried as Vixle chuckled again.

"Don't worry. You want him alive or dead?" He asked the two. Who looked at him confused.

"Uh…alive?" Nick said as Vixle nodded and then floored it. Soon catching up to the two black SUVS.

"Grab the wheel." He said as he pulled out the Uzi. Firing the clip till it clicked on the first SUV. Which was filled with bullets. The driver getting hit as the car spun out of control. Falling down a 100-foot drop.

"Ok, Nick take the wheel and Judy control the gas and breaks." He said as he opened the car door. Nick taking the wheel and Judy jumping over and down to the gas and brake pedals. Vixle was hanging on the car as he laughed aloud. The tigers seeing this and pulled out their guns. Before they could shoot Vixle shot through the window and killing two. Then jumping into the car through the window.

"MY GOD VIX!" Nick yelled as he watched him do that. Judy asking what he did. "HE JUST JUMPED TO THE OTHER CAR!"

Vixle sat up in the car and looked around. "Hey guys. Nice ride. Are those red velvet seats?" He asked as one of the tigers he didn't shoot punched him in the face. He smiled and punched him back and slammed his head on the window. Shattering the glass. "Seems like you need a new window man." He said as he felt the tiger in the passenger seat grab Vixle's gun. "Ah so grabby!" He kicked him in the face and then shot the guy he just slammed into a window in the head. He turned around to face the driver and LaClaw himself, who was the one trying to grab his gun. He kicked LaClaw in the face and pushed himself to the front. Taking the back of the driver's head and slamming his face into the steering wheel. Which made the horn beep. Reaching over he opened the driver side door and unbuckled the seat belt. He made sure LaClaw was still down as he kicked him in the jaw. He still had the driver's head in his hand as he pushed him face first to the road. His face nearly scraping the wet pavement. "Road rash. Same thing as rug burn, but more manly." He said as he pushed forward and the tiger's face got shredded away by the pavement. Vixle pushing his foot down on the gas as he pushed down more. The screams from the tiger ended as he went limp. Pulling up on his head he looked at the tiger. His face shredded and bleeding heavily. Pieces of flesh hanging from his face "God dude. You let yourself go so much. Told you those plastic surgeons are bad." He smiled and then pushed him out of the car. Sitting down in the empty seat as he took control. Looking over at LaClaw. Who had his paws up in the air. Vix slammed on the breaks as the car came to a stop. LaClaw hitting his head on the dashboard. "Oooo that had to hurt." Vixle said as LaClaw held his nose. Vixle's car stopping next to them.

"Hey guys. I got him." He said as he opened the passenger door and kicking LaClaw in the face again. Then releasing his seat belt. Pushing him out of the car after. The tiger hit the ground and started to crawl away. Hey Hey no no no." Vixle said in a psycho like tone. Judy and Nick getting out of Vixle's car and heading over to LaClaw and Vixle. Vixle was standing over him. Laughing a bit.

"God he is fucking crazy." Judy said as her and Nick got the LaClaw. "LaClaw you are under arrest by the ZPD." Judy said as he nodded.

"Just get him away from me!" Vixle smiled as he spun his pistol in one hand and the mini Uzi in the other.

A couple more police cars showed up on the road as they got out. Running over to the three.

"We got him from here." One of the officers said as they took LaClaw into the back of their car.

"My god Vixle." Nick said as he was looking at the road behind them. There was a long blood streak from the tiger's face. Stretching at least a mile. And his dead mangled body lying on the side of the road. The SUV that survived had blood leaking out of it. Some cops running over and almost puking from the scene. The three dead in the back as Vixle just smiled.

"Ah that felt good." He said as Nick and Judy looked at him terrified.

"What? We got him didn't we?" He asked as chief Bogo was walking up to them.

"My god did he do this?" He asked as Nick and Judy nodded.

"Vixle you went way overboard. There are pieces of flesh on the road!" He yelled as Vixle just smirked.

"And? Like I asked them. We got him right? He is gonna talk now." He said as Bogo looked at him coldly. Then turning around and walking off. Mumbling something about how the mayor will be up his tail about this.

"Well now what?" He asked as Judy shivered a little. Nick still looking at him a little terrified. "Oh I'm not gonna kill you guys. Calm down." He said as he walked to his car.

"I don't want to be on his bad side." Officer McHorn said as he passed the fox and bunny. Him and other officer carrying a dead body to the side of the road. Getting them out of the way.

"Ya. Same here. As long as he does it to the bad guys." Nick said as Judy ran over to a nearby bush. Throwing up as it set in on what she seen tonight. Vixle came back a few moments later as he looked at himself. Some blood on his shirt and mostly on his hands.

"Well shit. Now I have to buy a new shirt." He said as he whipped his hands on his grey shirt. Making it more dirty and dark red.

"Just come on Vix. I think we should get back to HQ." Nick said as Judy came back. Whipping some puke from her chin. Looking up at Vixle with terrified eyes.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you. Trussst me." His words started to slur more than they were already. He hung onto a side of a nearby squad car. Fighting to stay up on his feet. "Oh. Shit." He looked around as his vision was getting worse and blurry. Then Vixle's eyes closed and he feel down onto the pavement. Judy and Nick ran over to check on him. He was out cold and was bleeding from his side. Nick seeing it was a massive gash.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" Nick yelled as he looked at Vixle's unconscious body.

 **In Zootopia Hospital**

Vixle woke up as his eyes opened to a bright room. Closing them immediately. He tried to move his hand to his face, but realized he was sore, very sore. He opened his eyes again and when his eyes got use to the light he found himself in a hospital room. The curtains next to the windows open and letting in the bright sunlight.

"You're awake." He heard someone from his left as he slowly turned his head. Seeing Nick there standing by his bed. Groaning Vixle sighed and tried to sit up. His body felt like it was hit by a train carrying a few hundred pounds of TNT. That exploded on impact. He got up just a bit before he gave up and laid back down. With his body hurting all over his head was pounding as well.

"What happened last night?" He asked Nick. A little quietly as it hurt to even talk.

"Well you mean a few nights ago, but uh you helped us get LeClaw. You also killed his entire crew in pretty deadly ways. I mean you scraped a tiger's face on pavement going over 60 miles an hour."

"I did what?" He asked as his face read shock and confusion.

"Listen Vix. We don't think you are responsible for doing it all. Did you…did you eat anything while at the party? Do you remember at all?" Nick asked as Vixle seemed to think about it.

"Well there was this flower I found. Well that's what this girl said. God she was fucked up. I mean she was talking nonsense and saying something about…. Night something." Nick's ears fell after hearing Vix say Night.

"Night Howlers." Nick whispered to himself as he figured it out. "Vix. Did you eat this flower?" He asked as Vix nodded. Still holding his head from the massive hangover he was having. Not putting it together as Nick did.

"Well they did say something was in your system besides a dangerous amount of alcohol." Vixle looked over at him. His eyes half open and half closed. The door opened and in walked a doctor. He was a leopard Vixle could tell. He had a dark spot on his eye as Vix thought it was a black eye at first. The others spots were hidden by his lab coat and clothes.

"Oh Vixle. You are awake. How do you feel?" He asked in what Vixle thought was the classic doctor voice. Not to raspy or to high pitch. JUs that soothing voice of so many doctor actors. The ones he watched in T.V shows like Chicago Med.

"Like shit." Vix put it simply as the doctor nodded.

"Ah ok. My name is Dr. Leo, and I bet you are wondering how you got here." Vixle nodded for him to go on. Wanting answers that he didn't already received from Nick.

"You were brought in a few days ago at 12:22 A.M. Your condition was critical and you lost a lot of blood. You also had a dangerous amount of alcohol as well as what we now know as Night Howler drug." Dr. Leo said as Vixle looked at him confused.

"Are you telling me a fucking flower made me kill? And if so why didn't I kill Nick and Judy?" He asked as the doctor sighed.

"We are not sure really. We have taken some test on your blood and are still trying to figure why you didn't go in a rampage. You seemed to only kill the ones endangering others." Vixle nodded and looked at Nick. "You also were sliced in the side which made you lose that much blood. Which I should mention if that tiger's claw was just a little bit up. You would have been killed. Well you will be here for a couple more days. Till then get some rest." Dr. Leo walked out as he left Nick and Vixle in the room.

"Ah, I take it I scared some people huh?" He asked Nick as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yep. No one is holding it to you. Since they have confirmed it was the Night Howler that made you go crazy, but you seemed to know how to control it." Vix nodded as he lay there. Not sure if he really knew how to control it.

"I don't think I can control it. I mean I'm no stranger to killing, but you said a scraped a tiger's face on pavement going 60. That is like some DeadPool shit." Vix said as he smiled a bit.

"Well I got to get back to work." Nick got up as he headed for the door. Stopping he looked over at Vixle. "Hey. Get better alright man." Nick said as Vixle gave him a cocky smile.

"And I thought you hated me." Nick nodded and left the room with a grin on his face.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I'm kinda making Vixle into a crazy like killer. But controlled. Anyways if you have any ideas or something to say about the story. I would be happy to hear from you. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Interaction Methods (Warning! Fighting. Can be graphic for some readers.)**

Nick got back to HQ. Meeting up with Judy as she was talking to Clawhouser and another cheetah? Nick walked up to the three. Wondering who the new guy was.

"Hey Judy, Clawhouser." He said and waved a small bit. "Who is the new guy?" He asked and pointed to the new cheetah that stood behind Clawhouser. The cheetah was a lot more fit than his counterpart. Muscles that evened all over his body. Basically what a cheetah should be. He had a pretty mild expression as he stood there. An expression that would tell you he was serious, but also can joke a little.

"Oh this is my cousin Jassut. He is from the lower half of Sahara Square District. The Czetch section." Clawhouser explained as he waved at Nick.

"So is he a new recruit?" Nick asked as Clawhouser nodded his head.

"Yep. Since things have gotten so busy here lately. Chief Bogo requested another desk helper. So I called Jassut up. Just got in today. His last day at the academy was a week ago. " Jassut didn't say anything as he stood behind Clawhouser. Listening to him talk.

"Ah well nice to meet you Jassut. Names Nick, Nick Wilde." Nick held out his paw to him. Which Jassut took and lightly shook it.

"Nice to meet you Nick Wilde. Clawhouser has been giving me the rundown of the desk here." Jassut's voice was a calmly mild one. Like his expression. Nick smiled as he nodded.

"Ya, well me and Judy have to get to roll-call. See around you two." He said as he motioned the bunny along. The two walking down the hallway leading to the roll-call room. Also known as the briefing room. The two walked in as some other cops where already there. Sitting around talking with each other or sitting by themselves. Trying to wake up. Judy took their seat as they jumped up onto it. After another couple minutes the place was packed and loud. Then Bogo came in and told everyone to shut up and sit down. After naming off officers and handing them a file. He got to his last two. Like he always did. Nick and Judy sat there as they waited for what he was going to say.

"Well I know you two really need a small break, and after what I saw last night I think I need one too. So I'm just giving you guys an area to patrol. Around the city. That is all." He said as he handed them a file and left.

"Well Carrots. Let's get started." Wilde got off the seat. Followed by Judy. The two walking out of the room and to their squad car.

"We still have a case to do." Judy complained as she got in the car. Nick chuckling as he did as well.

"Well. You know we need a break. We can pick it back up when Vixle gets out of the hospital." Nick started the car and headed out of the parking lot.

 **Back at the hospital**

 **Vixle POV**

I lay in this god forsaken bed as I looked through my phone. Finding the next song I wanted and pressing on the screen. Playing Shook Ones Pt 2 by Mobb Deep. It hadn't even been an hour since that little orange fur guy Nick left me here. What he said was spinning around in my head as I lay there. To sore to even sit up. I hated it as I felt old. Being only 24 I felt like I was in my 60s. I looked around as I tried to find something to do. Shit if I found a fucking bendy straw I would have so much fun with that. But the only thing that seemed to be in reach was a "Get Well" card that Nick put next to me. Deciding I had nothing better to do I reached over and slowly picked it up. God this sucked. It wasn't like I feel out of the SUV. I just had a bad cut and a fucking drug flower. I opened the card as it was written in cursive. Shit. I tried to read it the best I could, but only figured out the key words. Like we hope you are ok or get well soon. All that smoochy shit. I set the card down by me side. Sighing as it was boring as hell. I wanted to get up and go do something. Was never one to stay still, but my body rejected that as even moving that card hurt. I closed my eyes to try to sleep away the time, but after I few minutes I gave up. Knowing I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"Fuck." I mumbled to myself. My phone started to vibrate as I picked it up to see it was an unknown number. I answered it and said hello. My voice sounding weak and horsed.

"Oh god you sound awful." I heard the oh familiar bunny say on the other end.

"Hey Judy. And thanks. That's a real self-booster." I say as I could hear her chuckle.

"Ah well I do deserve to do that. Because I'm not the one who didn't help me sleep last night." I groaned after she said that.

"Hey about that. They said I had Night Howler in me. The fuck is that?" I asked as I wanted an answer on that.

"Well I can give you the long story, or the short story." I looked over at the clock above the door. Seeing it read 9:22. "Long version. I got time." After that I was sitting back listing to this bunny talk about the Night Howler case. How she hustled Nick into helping her. All the way to how she solved the case with his help. By the time she was done it was only 9:44. Fucking rabbit. Didn't talk slow enough. I decided to ask the question that was on my mind. Since I didn't have anything else to do.

"So I eat this flower and I become wild and violent? Then why didn't I attack you?" I asked as I could hear her sigh on the other side.

"I'm not sure really. Even the doctors don't know." I guess that was a question that wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

"Well me and Nick are on patrol now. I just wanted to call to see how you are doing." I could hear Nick say something as I figured he was driving.

"I still feel like shit, but other than that I'm fine." I said as Judy giggled on the other side.

"Alright, well get some rest. We will come visit after work. Alright?" Before I could answer she hung up. Sighing I set the phone back down next to me. Now left alone with my thoughts again.

"What to do." I said to myself as I whistled. Looking around the room as there was jack fucking shit to do. I mean I could call in one of the nurses and try to hit on them, but talking hurt like I said before. So that was a no for now. I sighed, knowing I had to come to grips with reality. I was stuck here till I healed enough to get out. So I laid back more and decided to rest my eyes. God this was going to be fucking hard.

Nick and Judy sat in the squad car. Watching as others passed by them. Looking and listening for anything out of the ordinary. Nick looked over at Judy as she was looking out the window. Seeming to look for anything like he was just doing.

"So, you seem to not be afraid of Vixle anymore." He said as Judy nodded.

"Well. It wasn't his fault really. He had Night Howler in him. Making him do all…all he did." She shuddered as she remembered the scene.

"You want my option on it?" Judy nodded for him to tell. "I think he could do it all along, just the Night Howler made him show it." Nick looked back out the window as he talked. Judy doing the same.

"You might be right. The Night Howlers never have made contact with humans till now." Nick looked over at her. Nodding and then sighing.

"It's scary. If you think about it, he could have killed us, but didn't." The both of them shivered at the thought.

"Ya. Ya he could of." Judy went straight up as her ears followed a loud noise. Seeing a weasel running away from a fruit store. with an orange back. He got in a car and drove off. "But let's drop this and get this crook." She said as Nick put his shades on and floored it. Judy pushing the sirens on and giving chase. Another day on the force.

 **A few days later**

Vixle was being wheeling out of the hospital by a giraffe nurse. Followed by Nick and Judy.

"Thank god I'm out." He said as stood up. Holding his side that he got cut on. Smiling like a teen kid seeing his first pictures of naked women.

"Alright calm down now. You still are injured." Judy said as she walked by him. Motioning for him and Nick to go to the car. Which they did as he got in the back of the squad car. Nick getting in the passenger seat. Judy starting up the car and driving back to HQ. Reaching the building within minutes.

"Why are we at the police station?" Asked Vix as he got out.

"You know LaClaw? Well we have been trying to get him to talk. And he hasn't said anything. He also thinks you are dead. Cause we told him you were in critical condition." Nick said as the three walked through the rotating glass doors. Some cops looking at Vixle and then looking away a second later.

"Seems like I'm unwanted here." Vixle whispered to Judy and Nick. Who nodded a bit.

"Well you did kill 9 tigers. We have photos of what happened to the SUV that fell off the road." Judy shuddered as she remembered what the mangled SUV looked like in the picture.

"Wouldn't mind seeing those." He said as Nick and Judy sighed. Well He hasn't changed his dark humor.

"Well he is in the waiting room. Now take it easy in there. You are still hurt." Judy said as Vix waved her off.

"Don't worry bunny butt. I got this." Nick chuckled and opened the door for him.

"Oh shit. You stay awake from me!" You could hear LaClaw say as Vixle chuckled.

"Oh sorry. You didn't miss me baby? I figured you would be happy to see me not dead." Vixle said as he kicked the table. The other end sliding over and hitting LaClaw in the gut.

"Here. I'm not feeling the best. Due to the claw that sliced me. So we can either have a nice calm conversation. You tell me everything. Answer any questions I have, or you can be difficult and we can do it the hard way." LaClaw was scared shitless. But he was not going to say anything. This guy wouldn't kill him. He was to valuable right?

Outside of the room. The one way window a group of police officers had gathered. Including Bogo. The group watching Vixle talk to him.

"Ok. No answer. Here how about this. I going to ask you a question. And you give me an answer. And you will have five seconds to answer. Now, who is in charge of the underground sex ring?" He asked as LaClaw was staying quite. "Alright." Vixle walked over to him. Looking down at him with a cocky smile. Then in a flash he had slammed LaClaw's face into the table. Making him yell in pain. Then holding his nose as Vixle stood over him.

"You got five seconds to answer." He said as LaClaw was not talking. Not yet anyway. Shrugging Vixle sucker punched him. Connecting his fist into the tiger's jaw. Making him fall out of his chair. Grabbing him by his tail he folded the metal chair with his open arm. Then slamming it down sideways onto the tiger's tail. Making him howl. The cops who were watching that had tails held them close. Including Nick.

"Come on. It's a simple fucking question. Who runs the sex ring!" LaClaw whimpered as he tried to crawl away. Vixle pushing his shoe into the now bent part of his tail. Making him stop moving and howl again. Grabbing his prisoner orange shirt and lifting and throwing him over the metal table. Vixle was surprised he could do that. Being the tiger was pretty heavy. He walked around the table as LaClaw laid there. Holding his tail and face. Vixle stepped back and kicked him in the stomach. Making him spit up a bit of blood. "Come on tell me." Vix said calmly as he knelt down to him.

"His name…his name is James…James Paller." Vixle nodded as he stood up.

"Now. Does he run the fight club as well? Or is that someone else?" He asked as LaClaw slowly went to stand up. After five seconds Vixle came over after picking up the chair. Hitting him hard in the back. Howling and crying. LaClaw fell down as Vixle grabbed his head fur and dragged him to the back of the room. Slamming his head on the back wall. "TELL ME LACLAW!" He gripped his shirt in his two hands hard and he shoved his face closer to him.

"He is gonna kill him!" Judy yelled from the other side. The officers watching at how Vixle got answers out of him. Bogo standing there with his iron stare.

"He won't kill him Hopps. Just let him do it. If we send anyone in there right now, he will attack them as well." Bogo said as the officers nodded. The group jumped back a bit as LaClaw had just hit the window. Vixle yelling to tell him the answer and saying something about the other cops that were watching. Some blood getting on the window as Vixle pulled him away and slamming him down on the table.

"Ok. Ok. No he doesn't run the fight club. Someone else does." LaClaw said as blood spilled from his nose and some out of his mouth. Vixle nodded as he cracked his knuckles.

"What is his name?" He asked as LaClaw looked up at him, but sadly he didn't tell him in time as Vixle picked him up and punched him in the face. Then kicking him in his jewels. Which made him collapse and fall down. Holding his balls as he cried. "The name." Vix said sternly as LaClaw looked up at him.

"Mikey Wissler." He managed to say as Vixle nodded.

"Alright. Well can you tell me where I can find them? Or do I have to beat that out of you too?" LaClaw shook his head no as he told him they could be found at Fire Bond. In Sahara Square, and Polar Pees's in Tundra Town. "Thank you LaClaw. You have been a great help." Vixle started to walk to the door.

"I'm going to sue you. Police can't do this." He said as he laid there on the cold floor.

"Hehe. Well you see. I'm not a cop." With that he laughed and opened the door. Greeted by two officers who slipped passed him to get LaClaw to a hospital. He turned to see the other officers standing there.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked them as he leaned on a wall. Holding his side.

"Vixle, that was…way overboard." Nick said as the others nodded. Bogo as well. Only doing a nod in agreement.

"I got him to talk right? So no problem here." Vix said as he smirked.

"He has a point. We have two suspects now. And their locations." Judy said as her ears were flat. Trying to talk calmly after seeing what she seen.

"See. Boom best helper." Vixle said and patted himself on his back. Turning around as he walked down the hallway.

"God help us." Bogo said as the others nodded. Looking over to the window to see LaClaw being held by the two wolf officers that had one arm over their shoulders. Carrying him out as his feet dragged on the floor.

 **Alright here you guys go chapter 7. Please leave a review if you want. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hey here is chapter 8. Also there is a Batman vs Superman spoiler in here. So sorry about that. Anyways next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully by tomorrow. So without anything further I give you chapter 9.**

 **Chapter 8: Back On The Case**

It had been a few days after Vixle " **interrogated** " LaClaw. The officers were still uneasy around him. They also felt bad for Nick and Judy. Since Bogo made him their partner in this case. The trio where in the police station. Nick and Judy doing some reports they should have gotten done earlier. Vixle spinning around in his chair that was next to Nick. The two had small talk as Nick typed away on his computer.

"Come on man. It has to hurt him more than the spear Batman made." Nick said as Vixle shrugged.

"Ya, but think of a kryptonite bullet. That could do massive damage to him." Vixle said as Nick nodded in agreement.

"You have a point there." Nick typed in a few more sentences and then pushed enter. Sending the report off. Saving after it was sent.

"Hey Judy? You done yet?" He asked the rabbit that was on the other side of his office desk.

"Yep. Just got done." Nick heard her say as he smirked. Finally, he can get out of here. He looked over to see Judy coming over to him.

"Well. I should be going. Night Nick, Vix." She waved good bye as she did a little skip away.

"Damn." Nick muttered aloud as Vixle looked over at him.

"Aw is little Nick upset?" He asked as Nick rolled his eyes and snickered.

"No. just thought about something." He lied as Vixle could tell he was.

"Uh-huh. Hey I'm not gonna judge if you want some bunny ass." Nick looked at him with a fake disgusted face.

"WHAT? NO!" Vixle just smirked as Nick yelled at him.

"Oh. Come on Nick. It's really obvious. Like I said. I don't give a shit if you are going after her." Vixle got up and made his way to the door Judy had gone though. Nick looking irritated. Followed him to the door as well. Which lead into a hallway. Which had an elevator a few feet from the door they just came out of. Calling it up the two stood there. Nick sighed as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Come on man, just ask her." Nick shook his head as Vixle talked.

"No I can't. What if she doesn't like me back? Like in that way? That would be so awkward." Vixle nodded. He had a point. Then realizing he just admitted to liking a prey species.

"You just got to take that risk. And to be honest. With this case you have dragged me on. You could be dead tomorrow. So if I was you. I wouldn't hold back. Cause you never know." Nick's eyes lit up as he heard him. A bit surprised that Vixle had something like that to say. He was right by what he said. He hadn't thought about it much, but in the last week. He had seen so much death. More than he thought he would see. Even years on the streets he never seen something like that. And if Vixle wasn't the killing machine he was. He probably would have been dead. Those tigers were armed to the teeth and he only had a tranquilizer and a pocket pistol. So in a way he owed Vixle his life.

"You're right." He managed to say as his mind wrapped around his head. Thinking deeply about everything.

"Well. It's the dark truth. And I'm here to tell it." Vix said as the elevator doors opened after a ding. Telling them the elevator had come. Walking in Vixle pushed the ground floor button. The doors closing and in a few minutes. They were down by the spinning glass doors that lead out of the ZPD.

"Alright. I will be back at your apartment. Since I got nothing else to do." Vix said as he headed out the doors and into to his car.

"Alright. I will get a taxi to take me home. Or somewhere else." Nick said as Vixle got in and started the car up. Waving out the window as he drove off. Leaving Nick alone with his own thoughts.

 **Nick POV**

God…. Vixle is right. I could have died that night. I could die tomorrow with the job I have. I just never thought about it like that. Till he told me. I really wanted to tell Judy how I felt, but god it just felt like not the best thing to do right now. Since we both have seen some shit we didn't need to see. I started to walk down the street as I headed home. Hearing Vixle's car get farther from me. My apartment only being ten minutes away, so he probably was going to get there in record time. I chuckled to myself as I thought about him. He might be a killer, a gangsta, and a drug dealer, but he seemed to have a straight and seems to be warming up to me and Judy. He hasn't killed us yet. Yet. So maybe that counts as some brownie points. Turning the corner onto my street. Fox Hole St to be exact. Yep, the fox part of town was only a few blocks from the ZPD. Wonder why. I saw there was Vixle's car parked out front. Sighing in relief that he didn't leave and run off. Which I knew he could at anytime. But I also say Finnick's van parked there as well.

"Huh. Finnick stopped by." I said aloud to myself. I smirked as I wanted to talk to my old buddy. Get my mind of things, but my smirk faded when I remembered Finnick was the one that got Vixle in this in the first place. "Oh shit!" I ran up to the front door. Quickly throwing it open as I ran up the stairs to my apartment room. I could hear someone yelling from inside as I couldn't make out the words. I opened the door to see Vixle standing there with his pistol out and Finnick on the other side of it. The two were sitting down across each other at my kitchen table. Finnick not moving an inch as he looked over at Nick. fear in his eyes.

"Hey Nick. I found your fucking buddy." Vix said as his tone was full of hate. I walked up to the table slowly. Making sure not to make any sudden movements. This was not the best thing to come home too.

"Hey. How about we put the gun down. Talk this out." I said as Vix didn't seem to budge.

"Ya. Sure let's talk about how this little shit stain set me up." Vixle shot Finnick a nasty glare as Finnick still had his paws above the table. I had to think fast. I was dealing with a psycho human here. I needed to say something to calm the situation.

"Listen Vix. It's not as bad as it seems. Okay? You aren't in prison, and you meet me and Judy. You even got to have fun and hit on my sister." I said as Vixle didn't seem to move. Only his expression changed as he thought about it. He tightened the 9mm pistol a little harder. As if he was about to shot, but then put it on the table with a light thud.

"Fine, but if I go to prison after this bullshit of a case. I'm killing all of you when I get out." He said as he got up from the wooden chair and went to his room. I sighed as I relaxed. Finnick doing the same. I knew he would kill us if we sent him to jail. Something I have to talk to Bogo about tomorrow sometime.

"Thanks Nick. I thought I was a done for." Finnick said in his unnatural low voice. Which always seemed to surprise me.

"Anytime pal. I'm surprised he didn't kill you. After what I've seen him do the last couple of days." I smirked at him as he nodded.

"Ya, heard he fucked up a tiger pretty good." I nodded as I sat down in the same chair Vixle was just in.

"Yep. He picked him up a few times and threw him." I saw Finnick's eyes go wide as he didn't know about that.

"Damn. That's fucked up." We sat there for a few seconds of silence as I looked down to see the pistol Vixle always carried on him. I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't behind me or something. Then picked it up in my right paw. The weight of it alone was awful. To heavy and it was way too big for me to even shoot it properly. I looked around the gun to see a number on its handle. It was tapped down good as it read. KC-34. I didn't understand what it meant. I put a mental note in my mind to ask him about that later. Setting the gun back down on the table I looked up to Finnick.

"So Finnick. How you been?" I asked him. He shook his head as he sighed.

"Been better, but other than having a gun in my face for the past ten minutes. I'm doing good." I smiled as he did the same. "Well. I came here to tell you that I got a job. One I can rely on for income. It's a gardening shop down the road. Pays well enough." I snickered a bit as he talked.

"Hehe. Never took you as a gardener." I said as he got off his chair and headed for the door.

"Don't start calling me any nickname that has to do with gardening. Or I'll bite your face off. Chow." He opened the door and then slammed it shut. I heard him start up his van soon after as I waited to hear the backfire. BANG! There it was. He really needed to get that checked out. I sit back in the chair as I sighed. Well. Might as well go to bed. It was pitch dark outside and I I've had a long ass day. Also have things to think about. Getting off the chair I headed to my room to retire for tonight. Passing by Vixle's bedroom. The light was off so I figured he was out as well. Getting to my room I took off my police uniform. It having multiple layers as I set it piece down one at a time. In a short few minutes I had it fully off and in my boxers. Crawling into the bed I set my alarm for tomorrow. Figuring that Bogo was going to give us the case back tomorrow. If that was the case. Then I needed as much sleep as possible.

The next morning came around as Nick and Vixle were just getting up as both dragged their feet around the place. Getting ready for what today had to offer.

"God. It's fucking 6 in the morning. Haven't woken up at this time since I was in grade school." Vix said as Nick nodded in agreement. The two then heard a short few knocks on the door. Nick went over and opened it. Seeing it was Judy. All bright and wide awake.

"Hey you two. Ready for today?" She asked as the two groaned. Vixle didn't have a shirt on while Nick was just in boxers. Which Judy soon realized and shut her eyes.

"Ah god you two aren't even dressed yet?! Vix I'm use to you not having a shirt on, but Nick. You are in your boxers." She said as she looked away and held up a paw to her face. Trying to not look.

"Aw come on Carrots. You didn't want to see this?" Nick said with a sly smile. Motioning to his body. Then walking off to his room to get on his uniform.

"With you and Nick I'm not sure how I get through the day." She said as Vixle chuckled. Watching her jump onto one of the chairs around the table.

"Oh don't worry. I'm worse than him." Vixle said as he leaned on the table with his elbows. "God this is to fucking early. How are you so fucking hyper?" He asked as Judy just shrugged.

"I grew up on a farm. So waking up at this time was considered late for my family." Vixle groaned as he laid his head down in his arms.

"Come on. It's not so bad." She smiled at Vix. Who didn't even move as his head lay deep in his arms. She heard Nick coming out of his room down the hall as she turned to look at him.

"You know Carrots. I just figured out that my apartment is the same set up as the one we had in the Rainforest Distract." He said as he tucked in his shirt. Making small talk to get him woken up more. The gold badge on his chest shined as the sun was just coming through the windows.

"You all ready?" Judy asked as Vixle sat up. Grabbing a dark blue shirt that was on the kitchen counter. Putting it on and nodded. Along with his hat. "Great. Let's go." She bounced off the chair and to the door as the other two dragged behind her. Nick locking up after her and Vix got into the got to the squad car as Vixle got in the back. Nick in the passenger seat and Judy behind the wheel. She exited the parking lot of the apartments as they headed back to HQ.

"Why am I riding with you guys. When I have my own car." Vixle tiredly said in the back. Who was laying down. Taking up the whole back seat.

"Not my fault you didn't get in your own car." Judy said way to happily. She looked over at Nick and then in the rear view mirror to see Vixle laying in the back. Both trying to fight off sleep and wake up. Nick more than Vixle. "There is coffee at the station. Come on you two can hang on till then." The two didn't say anything as Judy could guess they rolled their eyes or something along those lines.

At the station Clawhouser and Jassut were sitting behind the desk. Clawhouser eating a bowl of Cheetahos. While Jassut seemed to be sorting papers and typing on the computers. Clawhouser's eyes lit up as he saw the three walk in.

"Hey Nick, Judy, and Vix." He said in a cheerful ton.

"Shut it. Coffee now." He said coldly as Clawhouser was taken back a bit. But pointed to the break room across the hall. Vixle and Nick heading over there.

"Sorry about them Clawhouser. Not morning people." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Oh I can tell. Don't worry. I'm not going to get hurt by his words." He smiled as Jassut was busy typing away.

"Hey Jassut." She said as he gave her a nod. Then went back to his work.

"Huh, not a man of words huh." Judy thought as she looked back at Clawhouser. "Well I'm heading to the bullpen. See you around." Clawhouser waved her good by as she went.

Judy didn't go right into the bullpen room. She went into the break room first. Seeing Nick and Vixle sitting by a window. Nick was looking out the window as Vixle made his coffee. He also was smoking something as he mixed sugar and creamer in his coffee cub.

"VIX! THERE IS NO SMOKING ALLOWED IN THE STATION!" Judy shouted as the two winced at her high voice.

"God fuck my ears. And besides you can't stop me from smoking this blunt. After all the shit I've been through I'm getting buzzed at least." He said as he took a drag and then puffed it out the window. Judy realizing it was open. Then staring back at Vixle with a disapproval face.

"You are smoking an illegal substance. In a police station." She said flatly. Her ears flopping down as he nodded.

"Yep. 100% all home grown stick green weed." He said after taking another drag.

"And Nick you are letting him do this?" She asked as Nick shrugged.

"And how am I going to stop him? Bogo saw him lite it and didn't do anything about it. And besides its going out the window." He said as Judy just sighed.

"Alright. Just don't go overboard with it." She glared at Vixle as he smirked.

"Don't worry Bunny Butt." He put the joint out after taking one more long drag. Coughing a bit afterwards as he tossed it out the window. Shutting it.

"Alright. Let's get to the bullpen." Said Nick as he jumped off the chair and followed Judy and Vixle out the door.

In the bullpen the three sat at the front of the room. Vix had his feet kicked up on the table. Crossed at the heels as the other cops talked or watched Vixle. Making sure he wasn't doing anything that could put others in danger. Soon Bogo came in as the officers shut up and sat down. After he yelled at them to do so. He was about to start when everyone heard a lighter click on. Vixle lighting another joint as he looked around.

"Vix….is that a joint." Bogo asked as he watched the human put the cheap lighter away.

"Yep. Now. We gonna stare at me like a couple of high school girls? Or are we going to get these damn files out?" He asked as he took a drag afterwards.

"Right. Just don't go overboard." Bogo wasn't in the mood to mess with him as he just let it happen. The other cops looked surprised at the amount of guts Vixle had to light one up in a police station. After a few more minutes all except for Vixle, Nick, and Judy had a job to do. "Alright you three. I'm putting you back on the case. LaClaw has confirmed that what he said is true. All the rest of the information is in the file. Now get out there and close this case up." He said as he handed them a red file folder. Bogo nodded as he left the room. Vixle taking another drag as he got out of his seat.

"Alright. Let's look this shit over." He said as Judy opened the file to see two pictures and some papers full of information they needed. The two pictures were labeled on the top. One saying James Paller. Who was a tough looking pimp. Beside it was his species name. Timber Wolf. The next picture was of their other suspect. Mikey Wissler. Who was a beaten up looking lion. He had a scar on his top right eye. And a rough looking mane. Showing he had been in more than a few fights. The three looked at the papers beside the pictures. Nick picking them up and reading them.

"Alright. James Paller hangs around Tundra Town it seems like. Mikey Wissler hangs around Sahara Square. Both don't have a common spot besides the distracts. So we will just have to find them." Nick sighed as he set the papers back on the red folder.

"Hmm. Let me see those." Vix said as he grabbed them back up.

Mikey Wissler. Age 22, Birth Date: 1994 November 22nd. Gender: Male.

Profile Information:

Mikey Wissler was born in Sahara Square in the small town of Vince. Has had some run ins with law enforcement before. Small crimes as vandalism, small stealing, and battery. Nothing more on him.

"Seems like this guy has dropped off the radar since his youth." Vix said as he read. "Oh ya. He got smart. Real fast too. Look. Last known report on him was of him fucking up a lion cub. Sent him to the ER probably, and that was almost 10 years ago." The two looked at what Vixle was reading as he sat it down on the table.

"Seems to me he either has someone on the inside, or he has people to shut up the ones he needs gone." The two looked at him and then back at the paper.

"It's common since. You just don't go off the radar like that. You have to have connections." Nick nodded as he spoke up.

"He's right. You can never disappear like that without backups, but I don't think he has anyone in the ZPD. However, he could have goons to kill for him. I mean he is running an underground fight club. So he probably has people to do his dirty work. Perhaps someone lost a fight and was mad. Could be a threat." Nick said as the three looked at James Paller. Hoping to find something on him. Nothing. Literally nothing on James Paller. All they knew was he was a dark grey wolf. But his face was covered up by some shades and a dark ball cap.

"Well he just seems like a shady guy." Vix said as he looked at the picture.

"Well Bogo did say that LaClaw confirmed that this is him. So we have to look for a dark grey wolf. And all we know of him is James Paller. That might not even be his real name. After all he isn't even in the state records according to the notes." Judy seemed upset and uneasy. All they had was a picture and a name. And one or both could be a fake. Even after what she said. She still couldn't let this case go cold.

"Well we got work to do. So let's go." The three left the room and headed for their car. Vixle nodding to Jassut and Clawhouser as they left. The three knew that this was going to be a hard case to crack.

"Hope you two know what you are doing." Vixle said as he got in the back. Flicking his blunt out the window after he finished it off.

"We have done more with less." Judy said as her and Nick got in. She turned on the car and headed out onto the main road.

"Where to first?" Nick asked his partner.

"Sahara Square. See what we can find in Vince. "She said as he other two sat back for the few hour drive ahead of them. Vixle lighting another as Judy looked back at him.

"I SAID DON'T GO OVERBOARD!" She yelled as Vixle just laughed.

"This is weak shit Buns. I'm not even buzzed yet." He chuckled as he rolled down the back window. Judy growling in frustration. Which to the others sounded cuter than threating. Keeping their mouths shut they three headed to Vince. Them back on the case once again.

 **Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: I didn't mean to say chapter 9 last time in chapter 8. So woops on my part. Also fight scene again in this so here is your warning. And also I do not own Zootopia. Disney does. Just to clear that off the table before we get deeper into the story.

 **Chapter 9: Will to Live**

Reaching the town of Vince in under three hours. Which was expected. The place didn't have a welcoming feel or look to it. Old run down housings along with road signs spray painted in gang writing and symbols.

"Well this place doesn't seem cop welcoming." Nick said as some animals walked around. Minding their own business. They kept going as Nick typed on the small work laptop they had in the car. "Do we have his mother's name? Or anyone we can ask?" Nick asked as he typed in the computer.

"We only have what the file had Nick." Judy said as she drove. Her ears and eyes on high alert.

"Here. Let's go ask random people. Someone has to know." Vixle said in the back.

"Sure. Sounds like a great idea Vix, but we all know they are not going to talk to cops." He said as he looked up from the computer and pointed at a stained brick wall. FUCK THE POLICE 5-9 was written in red spray paint as Vixle nodded.

"Then leave it up to me. Here. Let's find a pit. Then we can start asking." He said as Judy looked at her partner confused.

"Pit?" She asked as Vixle moved forward so his head was by the cage.

"Ya. A pit. A place where you can hear music, have some fun, get high as fuck. They have to have one here." He said as Judy and Nick shrugged.

"Before we do that. We should visit the local police station. See if they can give us anything on this case." Vixle nodded at Nick as Judy turned onto a street. Getting some stares from the locals. Judy seeing the police station up ahead. Only a few squad cars were parked. They were white with blue stripes. Saying Vince Police Department. Judy pulled in and parked in one of the open parking spots. Her mostly black with the white zig sag pattern sticking out with the other white and blue stripped cars. The two officers got out and Judy came around to open the door for Vixle. Who got out and slammed the door shut. Walking up to the only building that was in good condition. Like a safe haven in the middle of some hell hole.

Walking through the simple glass push doors they were greeted by some cold air. The building was small. Desks lined most of the building. Papers, file folders, and computer monitors was on almost all the desks. Just in different fashions. A few officers had the same universal dark blue uniform on. One was a cheetah, one light grey wolf, and a tiger. The tiger looked up as he looked surprised to see ZPD here.

"May I help you?" He asked as Judy walked up to him. He being in the front. His desk a few feet from the door.

"Yes. We are from ZPD. We are looking for more information on a Mikey Wissler." The tiger nodded solemnly as he turned to his computer and started typing up his profile.

"Here you go. Officer Stripes by the way." He said as he held out his paw. Judy shaking it.

"Officer Judy Hopps. This is my partner Officer Nick Wilde." Nick nodded his head as he had his shades on. "And this is our helper for now. Vixle." The tiger looked at Vixle as he stood there. Vixle held out his hand to him. Which Stripes took and shook firmly.

"Alright. Well I got his profile up on my computer. I'm going to go tell the chief you are here." Stripes said as he got up and walked off. To the small back hallway that lead to one door. Saying Chief Grizz on it.

Judy hopped up into the metal foldable chair. Looking at the monitor as Mikey Wissler's profile was on the screen. The three read it as they find out where his mother lives, common hang out spots, and even some friends of his. Judy grabbed her notebook and her carrot pin. Clicking it on and writing down the extra information.

"Grover Street. 2234 W." She whispered to herself as she wrote it down. She wrote down his common hangout spots. Listing Cube Bar, local gas station 8/12, and Mittie's restaurant. Then writing down known friends in the area. When she finished she looked back at the paper. Making sure she had everything.

"Officers." Judy looked up and turned around with the other two as a tall muscular brown bear.

"Names Chief Grizz. How may I help you?" He asked. His voice deep and raspy.

"Oh don't worry. Stripes already helped us enough for now." Judy said as he nodded.

"Alright. If you need anything more. Here is my officer phone number." He said as he handed Judy a small ripped off piece of paper.

"Alright thanks Chief Grizz. We will be going now." She hopped down from the chair as the other two followed her out. Getting back into the car and heading back.

"Alright. So we have some more on Mikey here. Let's try his mom's house first. Since it's first on the list." He said as Nick looked at what Judy wrote.

"Alright. Should I stay in the car?" Vixle asked as he looked out the window.

"If you will please. No offense but you are our only back up. Besides Vince Police Department." Vix nodded as Judy spoke.

"Alright. We are coming up on the house. Judging by the house numbers." Nick said as the three looked for the house. Judy seeing it first. It was a small one story house with some fencing around it. It was stained a bit on the sidings. The only window in view was dirty as they parked in the empty driveway.

"Alright. Ready partner?" Judy asked as Nick nodded and got out of the car. Heading with Judy to the front of the door. Giving it a knock he stood back as they waited.

"Coming." They heard a voice say from inside. It was female. So best guess it was his mother. She sounded like she was in her middle ages as the door unlocked and opened. Revealing a lioness. Who had some bags under her eyes. She looked down at the cops with a frown. "What is it now?" She asked as she leaned on the door.

"We are here to get any information on your son." Nick said. Being straight forwards with the lioness.

"You wouldn't be the first. Come on. Get inside before you two end up dead." She said as she left the door open. Walking back into the house. Nick motioned for Judy to go in as he followed her in. Shutting the door behind him.

Inside it was cluttered with random things. A pile of mail sat next to the door. It reaching the height of Nick as they followed the lioness into a living room. The living room was as clean as it could be. An old wooden coffee table separated a torn couch and two love seats. One grey and one faded red one. Nick and Judy sat down in the grey one as Ms. Wissler sat across from them on the tan couch.

"What do you need to know?" She asked as she got a cigarette. Lighting it and taking a puff. Before exhaling it into the air.

"Anything will help. Where he liked to hang at, friends of his, and spots we can find him." Judy said as she tried to not gag on the smoke she breathed in.

"I'm going to tell you what I tell you cops every time you come to my house. He hangs around up around New Angas. He is probably there right now. Screwing around with a female and getting into fights, or whatever he does. His friend group has gone down since he left Vince, but the one that I know he has kept is Digger. That's what others call him anyways. You won't find him here, but digger should be around." She said as Judy wrote everything down.

"Alright one more question Ms. Wissler. Why are you so open to us?" Nick asked as she breathed out more smoke from her cigarette.

"I haven't seen my son in five years. Like he ever loved me anyways. So I gave up. I don't care what happens to him. As long as he gets what he deserves." She said plainly. Nick and Judy nodded as they got off the loveseat.

"Thank you Ms. Wissler. You were a big help." Judy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ya whatever. Now get out before you find anything." She said as she motioned for them to the door. The two nodding and leaving the home of Ms. Wissler. Getting back into the car. Vixle was still in the back as he looked at them as they got in.

"Alright. Where to now?" He asked as Nick shut his door. Judy starting up the engine.

"We go find his buddy. Goes by the name of Digger. You know him Nick?" She asked him as he shook his head no.

"When I said I know everybody. It was more of me just saying things to get out of the situation." Judy giggled as she backed up from the driveway and back onto the street.

"Alright. Digger is his name? Well she did say he was around. So maybe another stop at Vince Police Department will help us." Nick said after buckling his seat belt.

"Already was on it." Judy said and turned onto the Delawar Street. Heading to the police station.

After a quick trip to the station. They were back on the road. Heading to a place called Cube Bar. A local bar in the center of town. Arriving at the spot. It had some animals standing outside. Talking around their cars.

"Park the car right there." Vixle said as he pointed to an empty spot by two cheap looking lowriders. Both dark red. "Shit. What gangs are known in this area?" He asked as Nick typed up on the laptop.

"Uh. The Cons, Sporting orange colors, and the Blood Kings. Sporting red." Vixle's face went sour as he heard the last one.

"Rival gang?" He asked as he made sure he was fully loaded.

"Uh for Cons, The Ballers. Sporting green. For the Blood Kings. The Brips. Sporting blue.

"Fuckin great. Just like back home. Fucking Brips. Fuck kind of name is that?" Vix asked as he got out of the car.

"Don't know. That's what the laptop said." Nick got out as Judy followed. After turning off the car. There was a wolf and fox talking to each other. Both having some orange clothes on. They saw the three coming up. Seeing the cop outfits and Vixle's blue hat.

"Yo, look at this." The orange fox whispered to the tiger. Vixle stepped in front of Judy and Nick. Walking up to the bar doors. Opening it for the two cops. Eyeing the tiger and fox. Who saw his blue and smiled. Vixle hearing the tiger say he is cool.

Inside of the Cube Bar. The place was semi packed with Con members sitting around or in corners and talking. Nice wooden tables decorated the polished wooden floor along with simple wooden chairs around said tables. The bar was directly in the middle of the place as its rounded curved wood work stood out. Orange bar stools bolted to the ground surrounded the circle bar. When the three of them walked in. The whole place looked at them. Seeing the two cops before seeing Vixle.

"What is up with the feds?" One of them asked from a table. A young looking lion cub. Seeming only 15 by his looks.

"Calm down young g. They with me." Vixle said as the cub nodded.

"You from the Brips huh?" Another one said as Vixle turned his head to a black bear.

"Na. From the Crips fool. Brips is the animal version of my set." Vix said as he the bear looked confused.

"Come visit Humana and you will see. Now I'm looking for a guy that goes by the name Digger." Vixle said as the others in the bar moved a bit. Looking a bit uneasy.

"Why would we even tell you. You got two cops behind you." The bear said as Vixle could tell the place was getting heated.

"They aren't really cops fuck head. More like soldiers on the inside." Vix said as the place seemed to calm down a bit more.

"Alright. If that's the case, then why have I seen them on T.V before? Saving Zootopia from the Night Howlers." The black bear said as others around them moved a bit uneasy again. Vixle seeing most of them had a paw behind them or them hiding their guns.

"Listen. You sure you want to go and flex?" Vixle asked as Nick and Judy looked around. Knowing this could get ugly. "Here I got this for you. We leave. Head out. And I come back and fuck up your crew." Vixle said as he stared down the black bear. "Or you can tell me where Digger is and we can get going.

"You won't make it out of that door if you try anything." The bear said as Vixle just smirked.

"Then tell me where Digger is." Vixle said as the bear looked at the bartender. Who was a spotted leopard. He nodded as the bear looked back at Vix.

"And how do I know you aren't going to arrest him?" He asked as Nick stepped forward.

"We just want to ask him questions on the where abouts of Mikey Wissler." He said as there was a fumble that came from behind the bar.

"Mikey Wissler? You mean that asshole?" They heard from behind the bar. The voice was cracked and deep. Sounding like a smoker who had a hole in their throat. A mole came out from behind the bar. Shielding his eyes from the sunlight that was coming through the closed blinds. "Ya. I can give you whatever you want to know." He said as he looked at the three.

"You are Digger yes?" Judy asked as the mole nodded.

"Yep. Now what do you want to know?" He asked as Judy took out her notebook and carrot pin again.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Asked Nick. The mole shaking his head.

"Nope. Since my fall out with him. He hasn't even talked to anyone around here. Last time I heard from him was up in Las Angas. Only place he could be." Digger said as Judy wrote it down.

"Alright that should be it. Thank you Digger." Judy smiled as he just sighed. Looking irritated.

"Ya ya now get out of here before I have these guys cap ya." He walked back behind the bar as the three walked out of the bar. Back into the car and driving off.

"So Digger. Why did you tell them?" The bear asked. Turning to see the bartender. Who stepped out of the way of the small mole.

"Cause. I wanted them out of here. And besides, we are calling a hit on them anyways. Call it in Glaw." The black bear nodded as he reached into his jean pocket for his phone. Swiping the lock screen and going to contacts. Scrolling down till he found who he was looking for. Clicking on it the phone rang for a few seconds. Then a young voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello?" The young kid on the other end asked.

"It's Glaw. We got some. Bunny and fox cop. Along with a human. He might be wearing blue, but he is not a Brip. Called himself a Crip. Just take them out." Glaw said. Then waited for a response.

"On it. Guys loadin up now." He said as Glaw hung up. Setting his phone on the bar countertop.

"Alright. Something is off." Vix and Nick looked at Judy. Her face filled with worry and confusion. "It was just too easy. Usually with people like that we can't get them to talk unless we blackmail them. But Digger and Ms. Wissler were both open about it." The two listened to her. Now thinking about it. It had been way to easy. "I just have a bad feeling about all of this." She finished as they pulled into the Vince police station.

"Then we have to keep our eyes open." Judy nodded to Nick as she opened the door for Vixle. Who got out and followed the two into the station. Walking inside the place was quite. Not a single officer was here. Looking around it seemed as if the whole place was on lunch break. The eerie silence made the three uneasy. Nick looked at Judy. Nodding to her as they started to walk forward.

"Stop right there." They heard a voice say from behind one of the desk. Judy was about to speak when suddenly 5 figures jumped out of their hiding spots. All holding shotguns, pistols, or automatic rifles. Judy was stunned at first. But then saw they all were humans. All of them wearing blue caps, bandanas, or shirts as they stared at the two cops.

"Come on Vix. You free now man." One said as Judy looked at him. He was dark skinned as most of the others around him. Her heart sank a bit when she heard Vixle start laughing.

"Wow. Guys calm yourselves. I'm not in trouble." Vix said as he laughed more.

"What do you mean man? These cops have had you for the past two weeks." The same guy said as he had a sawed off shotgun.

"Relax Flip. I'm fine. Now lower your weapons." Vixle said as he walked in front of Nick and Judy. The guy now known as Flip. Nodded and the others put their weapons down. Pointing them at the floor.

"Damn man. We thought you were dead dogg." Flip said as Vixle nodded.

"Man nothing can kill me G." The two did a hand shake and hugged. Separating from each other. Vix turned to the two cops.

"Oh. This is Officer Nick Wilde, and Officer Judy Hopps." He said as Nick waved a paw and Judy nodded.

"Working with the feds now Vix?" Flip asked with a smirk.

"Na got blackmailed, but hey so far I'm having fun." Nick looked around at the small squad of gang members. Most of them having some type of tattoo on their faces or arms.

"Anyways. Judy, Nick. This is Eastside Walton Crips. This is Flip as you can tell." Flip was a tall skinny male. He had a dark t shirt on along with some baggy blue jeans. A blue cap tilted sideways.

"Nice to meet you Flip." Nick said as Flip nodded.

"You know. If a cop said that back home. I would have shot the pig, but if Vix is cool wit ya. Then I'm cool wit ya, ya feel me?" He smiled as he held out a fist to Nick. Who fist bumped him back.

"Well, might as well introduce the others. This is G-40, Locco, Strapper, and Crazy C." The four nodded to Nick and Judy. Who in return nodded back.

"So Vix. What's up wit this cuz?" Locco asked. His Mexican accent coming out as he talked.

"Man it's nothing. I'm gonna chop it up for you. I'm on a case with them, in exchange I don't go to jail. So ya man. Things got fucked." The five nodded as he explained.

"Alright. We in this wit you. You got me homie?" Flick asked as Vixle nodded. The others nodding as well.

"Also, Flick?" Vix turned to his friend and fellow member. "Where are the officers?" Flick motioned to the back.

"We put'em in there. They are fine." He said as Vixle went back with Nick and Judy. Nick opening the door to the chief's office. Inside was the officers that they have seen or meet earlier that day. All handcuffed. Vixle found the keys and unlocked the cuffs on all of them.

"Sorry for this, misunderstanding." Vix said as he gave Grizz a sly smile.

"I should have you arrested! All of you!" Grizz angrily yelled at Vixle. Who just smiled at him.

"Already arrested. Why do you think I'm with them?" He pointed to Judy and Nick as he talked. Growling, Grizz just brushed past Vix. Along with the others. Vixle shutting the door as he left the office.

Vixle's crew was outside standing by their cars. Two, both of them solid blue. Walking out to them. Leaving Nick and Judy inside to explain why this happened.

"So cuz. What we doing?" G-40nasked as he had as deep of a voice as Grizz, but a little more raspy.

"Not sure. Whatever they want us to do. And yes I know. We are cop killers, but sometimes we got to do what we got to do." They nodded as Vixle finished. They didn't care if he was working with the cops. He was their leader. They were in this now. Even if they knew it or not.

"Yo. We got some cars heading this way." Locco said as they turned to see three orange cars coming up from down the street.

"Shit, Be on point!" Vix yelled as he got out his pistol. The others getting out the guns they had. Judy heard Vix yell as he looked out the window. Seeing the orange cars coming up.

"Oh no. We need guns! NOW!" She yelled as Grizz was already on it. Heading to the back. The officers grabbing what they could handle. Since Judy and Nick were smaller than the others. The city of Zootopia had made smaller high powered guns. Nick and Judy only shot a pistol in the ZPD Police station. Both untrained in guns. Walking into their first firefight. The guns they had to use are basically smaller versions of the weapons bigger mammals used. Nick grabbed a pump shotgun. It was as long as him, but the slugs it used did massive damage. Judy grabbed a simple colt pistol. Both of these had smaller bullets, but do to animal and human tech. They did the same damage as normal sized counter-parts. The seven officers including Nick and Judy joined the five outside. Who were behind their parked cars or squad cars. Judy and Nick ducked behind the backside of their squad car.

"You ready for this Carrots?" He asked as he loaded the shotgun. Then pumping it into action.

"NO! I've never had to shoot at real people!" She said and loaded the gun nervously.

"Just stay behind me. I was a better shot than you." He said with a sly smile. Even in life or death situations. He always cracked a joke. Judy looked at him and smiled a bit, but that was shattered when gunshots rang through the air. The first bullet hitting the glass of the police station behind them. Shattering it.

"MILK EM!" Flick yelled as he fired off his Ak-47. Judy nodded to Nick and both popped out of their hiding spot. Seeing the three orange cars parking haphazardly. Bigger mammals shooting from behind the cars. Nick shot first as his shot hit one of the cars windows. Shattering it as well as hitting its mark. Which was a light grey timber wolf.

Time seemed to slow down for Judy. She could feel her heart racing. Her senses on high alert. She looked over at Vixle. Who was shooting at a couple of wolfs. She looked to Grizz and Stripes. Both ducked behind a squad car as bullet after bullet hit their car. Looking to her right she saw Flick and Locco shooting at another car. Seeing a young lion cub getting his by their bullets. Looking over to her left was G-40 and Crazy C. Both unloading their rifles into the cars. Then she looked at Nick. His face was stern and looked angry. Savage almost. She watched as he slowly pumped the shotgun back. Ejecting the shell and then firing again after pushing the pump back up the black steel. This felt weird to Judy. Time was slowing down. She could pick out every detail faster than she thought. With that she looked right in front of her. She still had her pistol aimed straight. Right at a tiger. Who was looking right at her. His shotgun pointed at her as well.

"Oh shit." Thought Judy as she looked at him. Then, without even thinking. She pulled the trigger. The sudden kick in the gun snapping her back to reality. The loud gunshots came back full blast. People yelling and shooting. She stood there. Dazed as she saw what she just did. The tiger looked at her. Not with anger as he had previously, but fear. Fear of dying. That was what she saw in his eyes as he slowly fell to the ground. Fear. This was what she was feeling right now. Fear of dying, fear for leaving Nick behind. She wasn't going to let that happen. The only thing that outweighed fear. Was the will to live. She blinked as the gunshots kept coming. She aimed down her iron sights on her pistol and fired three fast repeating shots. Right into a bull. She turned and fired another three shots. Hitting her mark on a bear's chest.

"I'm not going to die today." She told herself as she watched the bear drop. Along with the bull. In what seemed like hours of fighting and yelling. The gunshots stopped. The air ringing from the fight. It had only been ten minutes since the first shot was fired, but to Judy it felt longer. She looked over at Nick. Who was ducked behind the car. His back to it as he looked at Judy with a shocked and scared look. She just nodded to him as she bent back down into cover.

"C-Carrots." Nick managed to say as she looked at him. Her pistol still smoking from the six fast shots she had landed. She looked at him with long sorrow filled eyes that broke Nick's heart to see. Then, the tears came. The tears of someone who just survived. The tears of someone who just killed. Judy leaned into Nick as her face rested on his shoulder. She cried into him. Muffling it as Nick held her close.

"It's ok Judy. It's over." Nick held her as she cried. Her emotions getting the best of her. Nick looked up to see Vixle pushing a wolf and a buck to the police station wall. Yelling at them as he pushed them to the wall. Vixle had his pistol to the back of the wolf's head. Nick watched as the wolf looked at him. With the same amount of fear Judy had seen in the tiger. A split second later. Vixle's gun fired as the bullet casing flew out of the pistol. The wolf falling to the ground. His body limp. Nick wanted to shout for Vixle to let the buck live, but Vix shot him as well. Blood splattering all over the wall as the bullet exited from the buck's head. His eyes rolled back and he feel over onto the pavement.

"Motherfuckers" Nick heard Vixle said as he fired off a few more shots into the lifeless bodies. Turning he looked at Nick and Judy. Nodding to them as he walked over to Grizz. Helping him up along with Stripes.

"Anyone hurt?!" Grizz asked as he looked around at the nine that had helped. All unwounded and still standing. Vixle walked over to Nick and Judy.

"You two ok? Is she hit?" He asked sternly as Nick shook his head no. "Alright. Nick. I will take her inside. Call this in, or whatever you need to do to get Bogo out here." Nick nodded as Vixle picked Judy up and moved quickly into the station. Nick going to the front of the squad car. Opening the driver side door, he stood back a bit shocked. The front windshield was shattered. The car seats riddled with bullet holes as he shook his head and snapped back. He reached for the radio. Somehow not a single scratch as he turned it on and pushed some buttons.

"This is Officer Nick Wilde. There has been a shootout at the Vince Police Station. We need back up. No one is hurt, but we need backup." He said and let go of the button. Static filled his ears as he waited for someone to respond.

"Roger that. We are sending teams 5 through 8 your way." He heard what he thought was Jassut. Didn't sound like Clawhouser so it had to be. He got out of the car and headed back into the station. Teams 5 through 8. That means the Tail brothers, both wolfs, McHorn and Liger. Who was a lion. Frost and Shade. The two polar bears, and Ziim and Kell, Both leopards. When he got into the station, the place had some bullet holes from the shots. He saw Officers and Vixle's crew members sitting around. Them talking to them about what just happened. Some even sitting alone to calm down. He found Vixle and Judy by a desk in the back row. Judy sitting on the desk as Vixle had some tissues next to her. Sitting in the metal chair beside her.

"Nick come over here." He said as Nick semi ran over.

"Talk to her, I have things to short out." He got up from his chair and walked over to Grizz. Nick looked back at Judy.

"Judy?" She looked down at him when he said her name. Her eyes puffy from crying. She jumped down and hugged Nick tight.

"I was so scared Nick. I-I killed three today. I'm such an awful mammal." Nick folded his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"It's ok. You are not awful. You had to do what you had to do." She looked up at him as she looked into his green eyes.

"I-I want to go home." Nick nodded as he nodded.

"We will. We will go home in a bit." He looked at her as she nodded. Letting go of him and then sitting down on the floor. Nick joining her.

After a few hours the rest of the teams Nick called in got there. After a few words and explaining what happened. They put Vixle and his crew in the back of squad cars. Since their cars were now not drivable. Nick and Judy got in the back of McHorn and Liger's car. Driving away as the Tail brothers stayed behind to help clean up. Ambulances where there as they picked up dead body after dead body. Waiting for the cornier to come and pick them up.

"You two ok?" McHorn asked. Turning around to look at them.

"Yes. Just take us to Judy's apartment." McHorn turned back around and nodded to his partner. Who took the main road out of Sahara Square and to Judy's apartment.

"We are going home Judy. We can talk to Bogo tomorrow." She nodded at Nick as the two relaxed in the back. Both still trying to calm down.

Back at Judy's apartment they sat on the bed as Judy leaned on him. The fox had never been to her place before and found it rather odd that it was so small. That didn't stay on his mind as he was battling himself. He had gotten over what had happened four hours ago, but what bugged him now was what Vixle had said. He could die at anytime in his field of work, and today proved that. He looked at Judy who was slowly breathing in and out. She was over what had happened. Coming to terms of that's what she had to do. Nick had to say something. He had to tell her now. Before they continued this case.

"Hey Judy." She looked up at him.

"Yes?" He looked nervous to her. Not sure why really.

"I know this might not be the best time, but." He paused as he was getting more worried. Then his stupid fox brain finished for him.

"You are sitting on my tail." He said as she looked and saw she was a bit. Saying sorry she moved so he could move his tail out of the way.

"GOD DAMNIT NICK!" Nick yelled at himself in his mind.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." She got up and walked out of her apartment room. Heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

Nick laid down on her bed. Sighing as he once again hid his true feelings for her. He looked at his phone to see it was almost 8 at night. Setting the phone down on his stomach he sighed again. Asking himself if she would ever love him.

 **And there you are chapter 9. Also, Chapter 10 will have Judy on Nick action. So any of my readers that have been waiting for that. Well you are going to have to wait a little more But until then I will see you next time. Also this is not proof read by anyone yet. other than me, so it may get updated in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Showing Their Love**

 **Judy POV**

What happened earlier was still fresh in my mind. All the noises of the firefight. All the death. Now carved deep in my mind. Even after getting over what had happened I knew I had to do it. Or have I gotten over it? I knew I had to kill to keep myself alive, to keep my partner alive, and even if I hated to admit it. I had to keep Vixle alive. Even if he was an asshole gang banger. I sat down on the floor of the bathroom. I thought about how my life will be like. Now knowing I had three confirmed kills. How I will cope with it and move on from it. Maybe I will ask Vixle. Ask how he got used to killing, or how he got over it. He seemed to blow it off as if it was just another way to breathe. I sighed as my ears hung down in my face. My eyes closing as I sat there on the cold tile floor.

" _Killer_." My eyes shot open as I looked around for who that was. _"You are a killer."_ I heard it again. Seeing none else in the small bathroom. I Looked at the broken window that let in the cold unforgiving wind. Making me shake again.

" _YOU ARE A KILLER_!" I heard it. This time very clear. Hearing it in my head. My subconscious yelling at me.

"I'm not a killer." I managed to say lightly. Nearly a whisper.

" _Yes you are_." It repeated as I could feel tears forming in my eyes. It was right to some degree. I did kill.

"I'm not a killer." I told it as I tried to fight the urge to cry. My words coming out horsed and raspy.

" _You killed them in cold blood. YOU KILLED THEM! YOU WORTHLESS MURDING DUMB BUNNY_!" It yelled at me as I broke down for the second time today. My morns and cries echoing off the white tiled bathroom walls. " _Yes. Cry now. Cry_." I heard it say, but then I heard something else. Among the overwhelming voice of my subconscious. A voice I can never forget.

" _Everything will be alright Carrots_." I looked up and looked around. My vison a bit blurry from the tears. Seeing none in the bathroom again. Whoever said it. Said it again. " _Everything will be alright Carrots."_

Nick…..it was Nick. I could hear is voice.

"Nick…" I whispered as my eyes dried up of the tears. Taking a paw and whipping my eyes. Using my sleeve to get most of it.

" _You bunnies. Always so emotional_." I heard him say. I let out a small chuckle. Hearing him say this. Even if he wasn't there. I could still hear him.

" _Now, Judy. Don't beat yourself up over this. Get up. Come on_." I whipped my cheek as I sniffled and got back up to my feet. " _Now. Go out there and tell him how you feel. You have been hiding this for far too long."_ I heard his voice say to me. My ears dropped as I shook my head. What did he mean by that? Or what did I mean by that? Am I going crazy?! I'm hearing Nick's voice in my head telling me to tell him how I-

"How I feel about him." I heard myself say aloud. I stared at the white tiled wall as I processed what I just said.

"How I feel about him." I repeated. My mind slowly coming to the conclusion. It may have only half a year since me and Nick have been partners, but in those six months I have slowly began to feel something different. Something I couldn't put my paw on. Until now. I knew what it was. Right at this moment I knew. I knew that I loved him. I loved his sarcastic jokes. I loved his sly smile and how full of himself he was. I loved his coat color, eye color, his walk, how he talked, I even loved when he called me Carrots. I loved Nick. And I knew it now more than ever.

"I love Nick." I said out loud. Hearing myself say it made my body tingle with some sort of warmth. "I love Nick!" I said it a little louder. My body getting that warm feeling, but stronger now. I breathed heavily and then loud enough for me to hear myself clearly, but making sure not loud enough for Nick or anyone else to hear. I said it.

"I LOVE NICK!" My heart raced as my whole body felt like it was going to explode. The warm feeling reaching its max. I figured out what the warm feeling was. Love. It was my love for Nick. My undenying love for Nick P. Wilde. I flung open the door of the bathroom and ran to my apartment room. Screeching to a break when I got to my door. I calmed myself down as I didn't want to scare him. I reached up to the door nod, but I stopped myself. What if he didn't like me. Like me the way I liked him? My ears dropped down once again as my paw slowly started to fall back to my side.

"NO." I said to myself. If he didn't love me like I loved him then that was that, but how would I know if I never asked. It was time to show up or show out. I reached back up and opened the door. Letting it open as I saw Nick laying on my bed. His head popping up to see me.

 **MATURE SCENE AHEAD! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!**

Nick looked up to see Judy open the door.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked as she moved closer to him.

"Yes. I..Nick. I need to tell you something." He sat up more as he looked concerned. "I love you Nick. It's taking me longer than it should have, but I really love you." Nick was taken back a bit by this, the only think that was running around in his mind was that he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Y-You do?" He managed to stutter out after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes. I do." She moved closer to him and put a paw on his. Looking deep in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes staring back at her beautiful amethyst eyes. Without another heart beat Nick moved his head forward and kissed her deeply. Judy accepted the kiss with eager lust. The two fought for dominance as their tongues wrestled with one another. Nick broke the kiss after a few seconds of intense kissing. He was now laying on his back with Judy sitting on his stomach. Sometime during their make out session they got in this position. Nick moved his paws to her hips.

"Judy...I love you so much. I have ever since I meet you." He said as he tried to catch his breath. Judy doing the same as she had a visible blush on her soft grey cheeks.

"I did as well, just didn't realize it till now." She leaned down and kissed him again. Nick letting it happen without any trouble. The two resumed their kissing as Nick started to undo her uniform. It was tight as it fit her just perfect. He tugged at the top as it soon was loose. Judy and him still kissing he removed the first layer of her uniform. Her tight sports shirt and her pants still on. Breaking the kiss Judy moved her paws down his upper chest. Starting to take his off as Nick let her take control for now. When she got it off him he had the same under armor shirt. She smiled and the two helped each other take off their top layers. Tossing the shirts to the floor they looked at each other. Taking in each other as both smiled.

"Let's get these pants off." She said lustfully as Nick nodded and watched as he moved herself down past his legs. Helping her out he unbuckled his pants. Judy pulling on them as they slid down. His boxers showing as she dropped the pants down on the floor. Judy blushed heavily when she looked down to see the bulge that showed. His grey boxers keeping her from seeing the real thing. Judy snapping back into action she quickly took off her pants. Flinging them off the bed like the other clothes.

"Damn. I knew you were sexy, but damn." Nick said as she sat there only in her pink panties. Nick looked as it had a design of a carrot. Nick chuckling when he saw this. "All are your panties carrot themed?" He asked as she blushed and shook her head.

"No! And don't make a carrot joke about it!" She sternly said as he nodded. Raising his arms in the air.

"Don't shoot now. I'm innocent." She smiled as she crawled back onto him.

"Innocent till proven guilty, and I think you are guilty." She played with his neck fur as she talked.

"Oh? And what are my charges?" He asked. Giving one of her ears a light nip. Making her shiver a bit.

"Oh. Maybe assault on an officer." She smiled as he nodded.

"What is my bail?" She looked at him with a sarcastic thinking look.

"Hmmm. Your bail is…is to have your way with me." She giggled and looked at him with lustful eyes. Nick looking back at her with the same eyes.

"I believe I can pay that." He set his paws back on her curvy hips. Then taking one claw on each paw to slowly take off her panties. She moved her legs out in front so he can get them off. With a swift pull he pulled them off her legs.

"Guess it's my turn." She moved herself to the top of his boxers. Then started to pull them down. Nick helping her as he pulled down from the back. Judy jumped as bit as his rod popped out after they got down so far. She kept taking off his boxers as she looked at his rock hard penis. It looked like the perfect size for her. As if he was made for her. After getting off his boxers she moved up to his member. She could feel the heat coming from it. Looking at Nick to make sure if she can continue. With a nod she moved her paw towards it. Touching it she wanted to pull away from it feeling so foreign to her, but soon she got us to it. As she rubbed up and down his dark red shaft. She heard him moan lightly as she rubbed him.

"How is that?" She asked as he looked at her.

"Lovely, but could be better." She knew what he wanted. So without another second she moved to the base and licked all the way to the top. Nick shuddering as he felt her tongue lick his base to his tip. She did it again, then took the tip in her mouth. Sucking on it slightly. Making sure that her teeth didn't interfere. Nick moaned as he felt her suck his tip.

"That's it Judy." He said as he gasped. Feeling her taking more into her mouth. Hearing her gag a bit. He shot his head up. "Don't hurt yourself now." She heard him and moved back up. Sucking on his tip and some of his shaft. While stroking the rest with her paw. Rather fast as it was in her nature.

"J-Judy! Little too fast!" He was trying so hard to not bust as she slowed her paws down. Then taking his cock out of her mouth entirely.

"Maybe we should get to the main dish?" She asked as she gave Nick a look of want. He moved and crawled over to her. She laid back on her back as Nick got over her. Nick could feel the heat coming from his lover's pussy. Looking at Judy to make sure he can continue. With a quick nod from her he pushed into her, getting a gasp that was followed by a long yet soft moan from Judy.

"You like that Carrots?" questioned Nick, Judy nodding as she bit her lip. Slowly he pushed in more. Seeing her tense up as he did. "Just relax Judy." He said as he got all the way in. Nick started to thrust, as he pushed harder with every thrust, enjoying seeing Judy slowly unwind and relax. She wrapped her paws around Nicks neck, locking eyes with him, lust clouding her gaze.

"More~" Judy simply said, tightening her grip, her paws moving to his back as she held him close.

"Gladly~" He said, picking the pace up. Moaning loudly Judy held him close. Loving how rough he was with her. He could hear him growl as he thrusted in and out.

"Ah baby. Please cum inside. Mmmmf." Nick nodded and went faster and harder.

"Ah…mmmm..J-Judy…AH JUDY!" Nick slammed deep as he growled low and came hard. Filling Judy with his hot semen. Making her eyes roll in the back of her head as she came as well. Soaking Nick's cock with her juices. After a minute or so of panting. He lifted his head and looked at Judy. Her eyes looking into his as she pants.

"Love you Nick." She kissed Nick on the snout. Making Nick smile.

"Love you too Judy." He kissed her on her little nose as he slowly pulled out. Moving her closer to him as he laid back. Judy holding him close as the two cuddled up in the bed. Judy pulling the blanket over the two as both sighed in happiness.

"Oh thank god they are done. I thought the whole place was going to go down." Nick heard her loud neighbors.

"Yep. Well hope she had fun. Goes it sure sounded like it." Nick knocked on the wall.

"You two please shut up. We have complaints of you two being too loud. Could easily jail you two." Nick and Judy raised an ear to see if they said anything. After a couple minutes they nodded to each other and went back to cuddling.

"Sly fox." Nick chuckled as he held her closer. Closing his eyes and the two slowly passing out as they cuddled each other.

 **Hey guys, so this chapter was suppose to be longer, but I wanted to get this out before I started the next one. Hope you like it. First time doing something this lewd. Anyways please leave a review if you want and see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Majave Casino**

The next morning a knock came from the door as Judy shot her ears up. Nick doing the same as the knocking got louder.

"Yo! Come on! Chief assfuck sent me to get you two!" They heard the familiar voice of Vixle. Who knocked harder. Judy sighed and looked at Nick. Who was looking down at her.

"Don't worry Carrots. He will grow on you." She giggled and rolled off of him and onto the floor. Landing on her feet and walking to the bathroom.

"I'm coming in!" He said as he opened the door. Rather hard as it slammed on the wall.

"Hey dude." Vix looked at Nick as Nick said hello. Vixle gagged a bit when he walked in. Taking a wiff of the air.

"God smells like sex in here, Wasn't ready for that shit." He said as Nick chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Ya…we kinda." Vixle put a hand up to tell him to shut it.

"Ya, I know. About time you two fucked. The whole fan base has. I will be outside waiting in my car. Flip and Locco will see you out." He said as he left leaving the door open. Snapping his fingers Nick saw Flip and Locco stand with their backs to them. Locco stepping in to close the door. With a soft click Nick got out of bed. Wondering what Vixle meant by the whole fan base, but his mind forgot about it as Judy came out of the bathroom.

"Be ready to go in 20." She said as Nick nodded. Passing her and into the bathroom.

"Not sure if I will be able to think today. With you in that sexy uniform." He said before he closed the door. Rolling her eyes Judy started to make the bed the best she could. Avoiding the stains on the sheets as she didn't want to get the smell on her uniform. When she was finished she checked to make sure she had everything. With everything in her belt she sat down at her desk. Waiting for Nick to get done.

"Yo Locco." Locco looked over at Flip as Flip looked at his hands.

"You think they will jail us after this?" Locco didn't know what to say. So he just shrugged.

"Don't know homes. I'm with Big V on this one. And who knows. We may get some connections in the ZPD." Flick nodded as the two shared a respectful look at one another.

"Until then. Let's hope we don't piss of Vix." The two shared a laugh as the door opened from behind them. A fox and rabbit coming out in their uniforms. Both looking up to them.

"Ready?" Locco asked as the two nodded. With that Locco motioned for them to follow. Flip walking behind as they followed Locco down the hallway and down the stairs. Coming out of the small glass door that lead to the sidewalk. Three cars waited for them as Vixle's was in the middle. They saw G-40 and Strapper sitting beside the car in front of Vixle's. It being a nice looking blue sports car. Judy wondered where was Strapper when they were in the shootout. Must have been shooting with G-40. In the other car was Crazy C and someone else she never seen before. He was light skinned and had the same clothing style as the others. When he saw Judy and Nick he flashed them a C with his fingers.

"About time you two got out here. Now let's go before we all get locked up." Vixle slid over the hood of his car and then opened the door as he got in. The others getting in their cars. Flip opening the door for Judy and Nick. Who got in soon after. Shutting it behind them Flip got in the car that was behind theirs. Locco getting in the passenger seat as the car in front headed out. The other two following. All heading to the station.

The cars rolled into the station's parking lot. Some cops that were just getting in stopped and looked. Watching at the group parked and got out. The eight of them walking up to the spinning glass doors. Locco and Flip held open the doors for them. The rest filling in as they closed the doors after Crazy C and the new kid walked in.

"Alright. Well Bogo wants you two to see him in his office. We will be around." Vixle said as he turned to talk to Flip. Nick and Judy walked up the stairs to his officer. That was at the top floor.

"Probably wants a report on what happened." Nick whispered to her.

"Yep. Remember what happened yesterday?" She asked as he nodded.

"Couldn't forget even if I tried." With that the two reached his door. Judy knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." Nick opened the door for her as the two walked in. Bogo was sitting at his desk. His small glasses on as he read some papers in his hooves.

"Sit down you two." The two sat down on the same chair. Bogo looking up from his papers. Sighing he took of his glasses. Folding them and setting them off to his left on the desk.

"Where do I start?" He rubbed his eyes before speaking again. "You two went to Vince and got some information. Then started a gang fight with the local police. Which luck for us not one officer was hurt. Maybe some minor cuts. Normally I would be pissed and asking for your badges or sending you home for a few weeks, but." He looked back at them as Nick and Judy sat there ready for whatever he was going to say. "Since you two now have information for where one of our suspects are. Then I'm keeping you on the case, but anymore of these shootouts and you don't call it in before it happens then I will have you two fired. Now. Keep that human under control. Along with his little crew. Now go on. Get this case done." With that he waved them off as Nick and Judy hurried out of the officer. Down the stairs to find Vixle and his crew outside. Vixle smoking another joint as he leaned on his car.

"Man. We got to stick with this shit. We all in this now. 100 percent. Ya feel me?" Vix asked as he looked at his men. All nodding as he smiled. "Good. Crips fo right am I right?" With that the group laughed and nodded. "Oh and you new kid." Vixle pointed at the white boy. Who lifted his head to look at Vix.

"You will be watching Nick and Judy's apartments. We don't want those Cons coming over and trashing the place.." He said as he nodded. Getting in one of the cars and heading off. Already knowing where to go.

"Alright. Now Judy. What are we doing?" Judy looked over at Vixle as he talked. Them coming out of the station just as he finished talking to the new guy.

"We are heading to Las Angus. See if we can find him." With that Vix snapped his fingers and they loaded up. Locco, Vixle, Nick, and Judy loading into Vixle's car. Crazy C, Strapper, Flip, and G-40 in the car in front of them. The blue sports car took off in front as Vixle followed it. The two cars heading to Las Angus in Sahara Square. Nick and Judy sat in the back as Locco looked out the window.

"So. Vix?" He asked as Vixle looked over at him. "What are we doing when we find this guy?" He asked as Vix just shrugged.

"Don't know man. Just got to see what happens when we get there." With that Locco reached into his shirt pocket. It being a blue and white checker pattern. He held a joint and put it up to his lips. Fishing for a lighter in the same pocket he clicked it on. Lighting it and then putting the lighter back in his shirt pocket. Rolling down the window just a bit. So the smoke flew out before it reached Nick and Judy in the back.

"Do all of you do that?" Judy asked as Locco looked behind to see her.

"Ya homez. Want a hit?" He asked as Judy turned it down. Nick doing as well.

"Don't do it anymore." Nick said as Locco shrugged and turned back around. Taking a hit and puffing it out the window. Vixle tapping him so he could get one. Handing him the blunt Vix took a hit and passed it back to Locco. Vixle coughing for a second.

"Alright. Now when we get there we are all coming in. If Las Angus is as bad as I think Las Vegas is with the underground crime. Then we are all coming in. "He looked at Nick and Judy through the rear view mirror. Watching them nod.

"Also. Check under the seats in front of you. Should be some clothes to help you blend in better. Don't want another gang calling a hit on us because we are traveling with two cops." Judy and Nick reached down under the seats and found clothes their size.

Judy unfolded the shirt as it was a normal royal blue t shirt. Along with it was a blue bandana and some jeans. Nick looked at his as he had a blue and white sports shirt. Taking off his top and laying it next to him he put it on. It was rather baggy on him. Judy giggling at him as he looked at her with a sly smile. She took off her top and put on the royal blue shirt. It fit better on her than Nick's sport shirt. She looked ahead as stood up.

"Mind not looking back here? Need to change." Vix and Locco nodded as they kept looking forward.

Judy took off her lower half as she quickly got on the jeans. Them being a little tight but it would work. Nick did the same as he put on the jeans. They being as loose and baggy. He looked to find a blue flat bill cap. Putting it on the two looked like they belonged to the Walton Crips.

"Alright. We are dressed." Judy said as Locco looked behind him. Smiling as he saw them all dressed in what they needed to be.

"Looking nice. Both of ya." Vixle said as he looked at them from the mirror. "Now we have to go over some things before we get there."

"And those are?" Nick asked. Fixing his shirt as he looked up at Vix.

"You two need to learn slang and all that. Before you two come walking around with us. You feel me?" The two nodded. Vixle continued after.

"Alright. First thing to learn is how to throw up a set. Take both or one of your hands and make a C. Then raise it in the air." Judy looked at him confused as he talked. Then after a few seconds Nick tossed up one of his black paws. Making a C out of it as Judy copied him. Using both of her small grey paws.

"Good. Now let me hear you say Crip!" Vix held out the word Crip. Making him say CRIIIIP!

"CRIP!" Both Judy and Nick said. Making Vixle and Locco laugh.

"No, no. Got to get into it. Like CRIIIIP!" Vixle chuckled as Judy breathed in and then spoke.

"CRRRIIIP!" That took Vix and Locco for a surprise.

"Nice one girl." Locco smiled back at her as he looked at Nick.

"CRRIIIP!" Nick yelled as Locco laughed.

"YA DAT IT!" Locco fist bumped Nick as he laughed. The whole car going up in laughter. Catching their breathes Vixle continued with his lessons.

"Alright. Now since you have the basics down. You can learn to Crip walk later. For now, you gotta know what certain sayings mean." Judy and Nick waited for their first word or phrase.

"Alright. When a member says to milk them. That means to kill them. So if I said milk them. Then you two better be firing at whoever I said it too. Next thing is cuz. It's how you greet a fellow member. Like this. Yo what up cuz?" Vix said to Locco who smiled and the two shared a quick handshake.

"Nothing much homes." Judy and Nick watched as the two talked.

"Alright Locco can tell you the next one." Locco nodded and turned around to face them.

"Alright. So you two got cuz and milk down. Next is this." He pulled out his .45 colt and flashed it to them. "This is a gat or biscuit. Someone say that they are referring to this." The two nodded as he put it away. "If someone said are you strapped. Then they are asking if you got a gun on ya. Got me?" The two nodded as he went quite to think what else would be useful.

"Uh..let's see. Most of it is common sense. Like a pump is a shotgun, Deuce Deuce is a .22. Uhh what else." He thought more as he tried to think of anything else.

"Shoot anyone who throws up this." Locco made a lower case B with his fingers. "Shoot those slobs. Fuck Bloods." He said as Nick and Judy nodded. Taking everything they heard to heart. If this was going to work, they needed to know everything.

"Alright. That should be good enough. Now let me hear you two talk. Say "C be milkin some slob." Vix said as Judy looked Nick confused.

"Uh..C be milking some slob." Nick said as it got a chuckle from Locco.

"Gotta mean it cuz. Now say it again." Locco watched and waited.

"C be milkin some slob." He said as Locco nodded.

"Good enough. You just said Crip just murdered a blood. Or is going too." Vix said as he looked forward. Keeping his eyes on the road. "Judy I want you to say BK all day, be strapped with my gat." Judy gulped as she understood what he wanted her to say. Tho she didn't understand what BK meant, but tried it anyway.

"BK all day, be strapped with my gat." She said the best she could as Vixle and Locco nodded.

"Alright. Blood Killer all day, be strapped with my gun." Locco repeated as the two nodded.

"Alright killas. That should be it. Just now you two got to act hard. Don't show your weakness or they will pick up on your fake." Vixle looked at them sternly as what he was saying needed to be taken seriously.

"Well I think we can do this. Just got to act like them for a day or so." Nick said to Judy who nodded.

"Think we are ready?" She asked as she put the bandana on her head. Wrapping it around nice and tight.

"Oh ya. I think we are ready." He gave her a wink. Causing her to smile and blush lightly.

"Alright you two love birds. Just keep your head." Vix said as he passed a sigh that said they are almost to Sahara Square. "Oh shit. You two look under the seat. You two got the last bit." He said as Nick and Judy did as he was told. Reaching under and finding two guns. Both their size to shoot.

"Did you get these from Vince Police department?" Judy asked as Vixle nodded.

"Yep. They said I can take some. After I helped with that shootout. Hope you like em." Nick smiled back at Vixle as he took the clip out to see it was loaded. Judy doing the same. Then with a slide and a click they rearmed it. Nick putting his tucked under his baggy shirt. Judy putting hers in behind her. It felt weird to her as she was now armed once again. She whispered a silent prayer that she didn't have to us it.

The rest of the car ride was full of music and the four cracking jokes. That is till they saw a car that looked like Vixle's, but was painted a red crimson color. It had a Humana license plate as Vixle looked at Locco. They were on a four lane highway. Allowing Vixle to go ahead with the plan he just thought of. Vixle nodded to Locco as he got out his phone and texted Crazy C in the other car. Vix watched as they got the message. Starting to drive slower so they are right beside the car. Vixle speeding up so he was on their left. Looking in the window he could see that the four in the car had Blood rags on. The four in the red car looked over and saw the two cars. Vixle rolled down the window for Locco who flashed them a C. Then flipping them off. The four tossed up a B and flipped them back off. Then a loud bang was heard as the red car started to slow down. Nick and Judy looked out their window to see Strapper with a shotgun. Blowing out their back left tire with it. The four thugs seemed to be trying to control the car.

"Roll down your window Nick. And pop the other tire." Vix said as Nick rolled down the window. His gun in hand as he looked back at Judy nervous.

"Just pop their tire. It's fine we have to get use to this." She said as Nick held the gun and fired off a few shots at the tire. Popping it as it shredded itself. Leaning back in he rolled up the window as the red impala slowed down and took the next exit.

"YAA WALTON CRIPS!" Locco yelled out the window as the car slowed down. Crazy C and the others joining. Yelling and cheering.

"Good shot Nick. Let's hope we don't find any more in Las Angus." Vixle said as the two blue cars drove down the highway side by side.

"God you guys do this every day?" Nick asked as he put his gun away.

"Yep. Well if we were not going almost 65 MPH. I would have killed them. Four less slobs to worry about." Vix said as Nick gulped.

"Don't worry. You two are cops. Don't want to be charged with murder now." He said as Judy was about to tell him what he was just now charged for, but she decided not to. Since he is helping them more than he needed.

"Hot damn. Here we are." Nick said looking out the window as they got off the exit to Las Angus. Slowing down after they got deep into the main streets of it. They could see flashing lights all around them.

"Wow." Judy was hypnotized by the lights and all the casinos and clubs she could see. Grabbing Nick and pointing to all the different things she saw. "Loook! LOOOK!" She hopped up and down as she strangled Nick around the Nick with her arms.

"Carrots! I can see, but can't breathe!" She giggled and let go of him. Nick taking a deep breath in.

"Sorry about that. It's just so exciting!" Nick chuckled as he saw her bounce in on the seats.

"Alright Bunnybutt calm down. We need to find out who we are looking for to get to our suspect." Vix said from the front.

"Ya Carrots. Get back on the case." Nick gave her a sly smile and wink as Judy shot him a death glare.

"Ok. We need to find Mikey, but who here could know where he is?" Judy wondered as she thought about anyone in the area that could be of help. Since this being her first time here. Nothing came up.

"I might have someone. His name is Tonu. He is a hyena. Should know where to find him." Nick said as Judy looked over at him.

"And how do you know this?" Asked Judy as Nick smiled.

"He is the one to go too for information. When I said I know everyone. I know a lot of people, but he knows everyone." Judy looked at him with a smile. Getting him to smile back.

"Alright. Do you know where he could be?" Asked Vix from the front. Following Crazy C and his car ahead.

"Yep. Should be around the strip. Probably watching people. See what else he can get on them." With that the four started to look around. Locco sending out a message to Crazy. Telling them to look for a hyena. The two cars rolled at a slow pace as they passed by many people standing outside to get in a club or trying to get lucky. Vix saw some hookers waiting for some clients. Vix honked his horn and rolled down the window.

"Keep working it. Here take this." He reached into his pocket and tossed them a wad of bills. Winking he rolled the window back up and kept driving.

"How much did you give them?" Judy asked as she looked her window. To see the two look at the money and almost cheer to themselves.

"About $200. Keep them happy for a bit." He said as the lights on Crazy's car lit up for a second. Vix saw that he was holding out his hand to point to something. The four looked to see a spotted hyena sitting beside a dark ally. He leaned up on the wall as he watched. With a flip on and off of his left turn signal. The two cars did a U turn and watched as the hyena walked into the ally. The cars strolled into the small compact space of the ally. Soon they were in an open space. The ally had lead them to an open one-way ally. Wider than the ones they just drove through. Parking the cars, they looked until they found who they followed here. A spotted hyena wearing a Call of Fury hoodie with some semi baggy dark blue jeans. He had on some glasses that seemed to complete his look as he pushed them up on his nose.

Getting out of his car, Vixle walked up to the animal. The others getting out as well. Surrounding the place as Nick and Judy walked up with Vix.

"Hey there Nick. See you have some friends here. Kinda upset that I don't know them. Other than your partner there." He said as his voice was nice and clean. Like a gentlemen's voice. Nice and calming.

"Ya, we need to know some information on someone." Nick said as Tonu nodded.

"Nothing is free now Nick." He looked up to him as he pushed his glasses up his noise. "And should I trust you? I mean you are running around with these guys." He said as he pointed to Vix.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as Tonu raised his hands up.

"Nothing! I'm just saying. Whatever you need to know I have. Just it seems like shit is about to go down." Nick rolled his eyes as he motioned for Vix to calm down.

"All we need to know is where can we find Mikey Wissler." With a nod and a breath in. Tonu looked down to Nick as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Okay. What do I get out of it?" He asked as Nick looked to Judy and then to Vixle.

"What do you want?" Asked Judy as Tonu thought about it.

"I want my record clean. Of all criminal acts. From the assaults and battery to the thefts." Judy sighed. Knowing she had to say yes to get this deal.

"Done. Now tell us where he is." He smiled and pushed his glasses up more.

"He is right now as we speak in the Mojave Casino up the strip a little way up. You can't miss it." With a nod from Nick and Judy they headed back into the car.

"Also I want to be clean by this weekend." Tonu said as Judy gave him a nod and got in the car. Closing the back door after she got in.

"Alright. Let's go." Vix snapped his fingers as they loaded back up in the cars. "Yo Tonu!" Tonu looked to Vixle who was hanging out the window.

"Take this. Call if you need anything." He said as he tossed a wad of ones and a piece of paper towards him. Catching it he counting 20 dollars and then read the car. 555,332,4542.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he put the money and card into his jean pocket and walked off down the ally. Vixle and his crew riding off back down the alleys that led them here.

Getting back to the strip they drove up a few block and Tonu wasn't lying. The casino in question was enormous. Looked more like a five-star hotel than a casino. In big flashing letter positioned on the roof said Mojave Casino as the dawn darkness made it stand out with all the lights. Even the large estimated 20-foot water fountain out in front lit up as it did amazing water and light tricks. If that wasn't enough they had three cars lined up outside on slowly spinning wheels. The wheels saying that you can win these cars.

"Seems like this place is bumbin." Locco said as he looked at the lights and all.

"Alright. Come on let's go find a place to park." With that remark from Vixle they started to head towards a parking garage not that far from the casino.

Entering the garage and finding parking spaces for the two cars they all got out as Vixle popped up the back seats after Nick and Judy got out.

"Alright. Load up guys. Keep this shit concealed." He said as the members grabbed what they wanted. Loading it up and then hiding it deep in their clothing. Crazy C and G-40 grabbing two short sawed off shotguns. Locco grabbing an Uzi and some clips for it. Strapper taking a Tec-9 as Flip loaded up a sawed off double barrel shotty. Grabbing some extra shells as he shoved them in his pockets. Vixle grabbing his mini Uzi and more mags for it. Putting them in his hoodie as he already had on the gun belt around his chest.

"Alright. Let's get going." Vix said as he shut the seats and closed the door. Locking up as Crazy locked the other car.

"You two are ready for a war I seems." Nick said as Vixle just nodded.

"Always. Now come on let's get moving." With that the group walked out of the parking garage and down the street. Getting some stairs as they all walked. Finally, Nick stopped them with his arm as he pointed down another ally. They went down it as Nick lead.

"I know I guy here. One of my many connections. He can get us in without them checking us." Nick said as he led the group to a back metal door. Going up to it he knocked on it. Doing two quick knocks then waited a second. Then another knock. The door opened soon after as another red fox was standing there.

"Nick P. Wilde. What are you doing here in those clothes?" The fox asked as he had a deeper voice than Finnick's. Sending a light shudder though Judy who stood right behind Nick.

"Just doing something. Can we come in Dale?" Nick asked as the fox now known as Dale nodded and stepped out of the way for the group to walk in. Watching them as they did.

"So what is this about?" Dale asked as he walked up to Nick.

"It's secret for now. But we are here for Mikey Wissler. Is he around?" Dale nodded as he looked around.

"Yep. He is upstairs in the high rollers room. Carful tho. He has his thugs with him." Nodding a thanks to Dale the group went into the main spot of the casino. Any gambling game that your heart desired was here. Slots off to the right. Hearing them blare and light up when someone won. Poker and 21 tables dead ahead as to the left was a food and drink bar along with a lounge area. Nice white seats around a large glass table where a few mammals sat and relaxed.

"Okay here is the plan. We walk around. We might be wearing our colors, but just hang around and wait till we see Mikey. Till then we stay low and just enjoy what the place has to offer." Nick said as the group nodded. Splitting up into groups as they all went in separate directions. Nick and Judy walking towards some slots as Vixle and Flip went on to some poker tables. G-40, Strapper, and Crazy C went to the lounge as they kicked it back and kept an eye out. Locco heading to the food bar. Mumbling something about being hungry for the pass hour.

"So Carrots. You ready for this?" He asked as he pulled his pants up a bit as they were shagging.

"I'm not sure really. I don't want things to get ugly again." She said as Nick understood. Nodding after she was done.

"I can understand that, but let's look at it realistically. We are probably looking at another gunfight. It may not happen, but the odds are stacked that it will." Judy sighed she know he was right. Things were going to go south most likely.

"Alright. I will try to get prepared for this." She said as Nick winked at her and the two walked side by side to a slot.

"Damn. Can you believe this place Vix?" Flip asked him as the two looked around. Looking at amazing wall décor and red velvet carpeting. The gold painted walls aligned with a fancy black swirl paint pattern completed the look as the Poker tables were set up in neat rows of three.

"Come on." Vixle walked over with Flip to one of the tables. Sitting down at the red stools the table had the same golden tent to it. Along with the fine polished wood it fit in with the environment. After the two took their seats the dealer was passing out the new hand. At the table with them was a young looking hippo along beside him was a beautiful doe. Who sat with a buck who was twice the size of Vixle and Flip. Flip and Vix gave the dealer some money and the dealer in return gave them the chips they just paid for. Both starting at $4,000.

Vixle POV

This place was pretty sweet. I mean they drove home how wealthy this place was because the cards were even gold painted. Sitting there as I looked down at my cards. 5 and a 7. Fuck! I needed something to happen if I was going to win this one. The ante was already 10 for the small. So I decided to sit back and wait. See what comes onto the table. After everyone seemed to be doing what I'm doing. Checking all around the dealer who was a thin hyena as he set three cards down on the table. 4,7,2. I had jack shit so when it came my turn I folded. Flip doing the same along with the hippo. Leaning back in my chair I looked around. See if I can find this Mikey guy. And if luck couldn't have been any better. I saw this dick pringle coming out of one of the large glass door that what I guessed lead to the high rollers room. I tapped Flip on the ribs as he looked over to him as well. Flip pulling out his phone he sent a message to the others. With that we got up and walked off towards him as in a few moments I could see the other groups of us coming at all directions. Nick and Judy coming from the left and Locco coming up from behind them. Crazy and the other two rolling in from the right. Mikey looked at us and I could tell things were going to get messy.

"HEY! THOSE ARE THE ONES WHO SHOT UP VINCE! KILL EM!" Mikey yelled as his thugs dressed in black suits pulled out their weapons. Firing at us with their rifles.

Did I ever tell you how it feels to be shot? No? Well, it's not the best feeling.

 **Hey everyone here is chapter 11. Hope you like it and ple-** ** _Hey there buddy shut up for a quick second. Hey it's me your amazing handsome gang banger. Vixle. Anyways I think it's time for me to speak at the end of the chapter. And if you read this all the way like you should have then you are probably wondering what happened to our hero Vixle? Well I can't tell you. Don't want to ruin the surprise now. Also If you could so kindly as to write a review I would love to hear how many fans of mine are out there. AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND RAPE YOU LIKE JARED FOGLE! oops too soon? anyways I hope you all have a nice day and remember this is your friendly 4th wall breaker Vixle. Telling you to write a review. And don't be like Jared Fogle. Here you go writer. you can get back to it._**

 **Thank god he is gone...I will...see you guys next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Invincible?**

 **BOOM BOOM! RAT TAT TAT TAT!**

Fuck. I could hear the gunshots going through the casino. I knew I had been hit. More than once. Looking down as I saw the blood coming from the holes in my chest. Holding my left hand to one of the holes that had hit my upper chest. Taking it away I could see the dark red on my hand as it leaked down my arm. Looking around me I could see Judy and Nick looking at me in shock and terror as my other friends looked at me the same. My vison blurred and I felt weak in my legs. The last thing I saw was the face of Mikey Wissler. Smiling as I feel backwards onto the red velvet carpet floor.

Thump. That's what echoed as Vixle fell to the floor. The others watching as their friend and leader just went down. Then they all got slammed back into reality. When Mikey and his thugs started shooting again. Nick tackled Judy behind a poker table and kicking it so it fell to its side. Taking out his gun as Judy did the same.

Crazy and Locco grabbed Vixle and dragged his limp body behind the food bar as bullet ripped through the different foods on the bar. Getting it all over the three. Strapper and Flip jumped behind some slots as they shot some slugs back at the thugs. G-40 was behind the same poker table Nick and Judy where at. Taking out his shotty.

"Shit shit shit!" Nick repeated as bullets flew above him. Splinters of wood flying all over the place as they unloaded on them.

"Come on Vix. Don't die on me now." Nick could hear Locco yell from behind the bar as Crazy was firing back at Mikey's thugs. Ducking behind the bar once he took a shot. Pumping the shotgun and doing it again.

"NICK!" He looked to see Judy shooting back as she leaned out from behind the table. Nick took this as to help so he peeked right over her and fired three shots. Making a lion take cover behind a marble pillar. Seeing Mikey and two of his thugs running out the back door. The two officers set their backs to the table as they panted. Scared and on high alert the two watched as G-40 firing off his shotgun. Taking out a wolf who flew back onto a Blackjack table. Making the table tilt over and him going with it. Getting back behind cover he reloaded as he smiled at Nick and Judy.

"Just aim and fire." He said and as he finished a few bullet ripped through the wood and hit him in the head. His head exploding from the contact as it went all over the fox who was closer to him. The member falling over as he was dead before he hit the ground.

"OH FUCK!" Nick yelled as he was covered in his blood. Judy looking shocked as she couldn't believe what she just saw.

"YOU FUCKER!" They saw Locco run out from behind the bar as he fired his uzi one handed and running. He filled a polar bear with lead before the lion Nick had shot at early fired his heavy sub machine gun. Which ripped Locco like paper in water. Falling down and crashing into a slot machine.

"Nick we have to do something!" Judy said as she peeked and fired. Hitting the lion in the head and chest as he fell. Then getting back into cover just in time as more bullet hit the carpet at the position she was just at.

"LOCCO!" Crazy jumped up with Flip as Flip took out a tiger that was firing at Judy and Nick. His slug hitting him in the face and sending the tiger down to the ground. What Flip didn't know what there was a leopard coming from behind as he opened fire on Flip and Crazy. Flip getting hit more than needed as he fell. The last bullets of the leopard's clip hitting Crazy in the chest and head. His blood splattering all over the wall as he slumped down on the wall. Nick fired at the leopard as he took him down with a few shots to the chest. Making the leopard fall against a chair and falling down.

Strapper was still alive as there were three more thugs to go. Strapper peaked from the slots and fired his shotgun. Taking out another bear as the black bear held his neck that he got hit at. Falling down as blood spilled from his neck. The wolf and panther aimed at Strapper and fired. The bullets making him fall backwards over a glass table as he fell on it. Shattering it as he lay lifeless on the floor.

"NOW NICK!" They peeked and Judy took out the panther with her whole clip while Nick did the same to the wolf. Both falling down as their guns fell to the floor along with them. The ringing in both of their ears stopped as the bullets stopped coming. Coming out behind the poker table. Which was full of bullet holes. Most of them coming close to taking their heads off.

"My…god." Nick heard Judy say as the two looked around them. Blood was all over the walls along with bullet holes. Lifeless bodies lay around them. They looked at the members that they had just gotten to know. All dead as they laid there. Nick walked behind the bar to see Strapper slumped on the wall as his head leaked blood still. Vixle's body was still there. Bleeding like the others, but something was different with him. Nick could see his chest slowly rising and then slowly going down. Vixle was still alive. He was still with them.

"Judy! Vix is still alive!" He said as he rushed over to him. Taking off his shirt as he patted it down on one of the bullet wounds. Judy running over as the doors to the place busted down. ZPD running in clearing out the place as SWAT had been called.

"We got two over here!" They heard one of them say as Judy held out her badge. Making the officers put their guns down. Medics rushing in as one of the officers had called it in.

"Get those two out of the way." One of the medics said as the officers moved them. Starting to work on Vixle as they got a cot in. Lifting him up on it they put an oxygen mask on him as they rushed to the ambulance. Nick and Judy running to the door frames. Watching him head off into the ambulance. News cast from almost every channel was behind some police tab. Talking to the cameras as helicopters hovered above along with at least 20 plus cruisers. Lights flashing and lighting up the night with the city.

"We are live on the scene as two of the three surviving victims in the mass shootout that left 13 dead and 1 in critical condition. A bunny and a fox have just come out of the building." A zebra reporter said to her camera. Judy and Nick walked down the steps as other cops rushed around trying to get everyone under control. SWAT teams moving in and out of the casino as they cleared every floor.

"Hopps, Wilde." The two turned to see Bogo standing behind them.

"You two alright?" He asked as they both nodded. With a nod he walked off back into the building to help clear it out. Both Nick and Judy knowing they weren't going to find anyone. The whole building had been evacuated during the shootout. Along with Mikey Wissler and probably some of his henchmen. The two watched as officers drug out body after body. Laying them in a neat lines. Keeping the humans from the animals. They watched as they drug out Locco. In his cold dead hands was a cross as the small gold chains swung in the air as they carried him. Setting him down beside the others. Then covering him up with a white sheet. Just like the others.

The next day came as Nick and Judy where sitting off to the side of the small stage at the ZPD HQ. Bogo was about to introduce them and give them the stand. The mammals of Zootopia have been wanting to know what the full story was. What caused the shooting in the casino, who shot first, who was Vixle and why were gang members involved.

"Now. Here are the two officers that survived the shooting. Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde." He motioned for them to come up. Which they did as Bogo left and stood off to the side.

Immediately the voices of reporters asking questions and camera flashes filled the air as Nick and Judy looked around for someone to call on.

"Uh you." Judy said pointing to a fat pig in an orange shirt and brown cargo pants. Holding a pen and notebook.

"How did the shooting start? What was the reason?" He asked as Judy looked at Nick. Who nodded and took over.

"The reason for us to be there was we were on a case. A suspect of ours was in the casino at the time. We had help from Vixle and his group the Walton Crips. We worked with him as he worked with us. The shootout started right as we saw our suspect Mikey Wissler come out from the high rollers room. He saw us and connected us with the shootout that happened in Vince. His men fired on us. Hitting Vixle first. The others falling during the fight." When he finished the crowd started back up again as Nick pointed to a bunny reporter.

"Why is the ZPD working with criminals?" She asked as Nick and Judy looked at each other. Taking a breath Nick spoke.

"Those mammals that helped us were not criminals. Yes, they are a gang, they did do criminal activity. And they did kill. But they died heroes. If it wasn't for them me and my partner would be dead. More than on one account. So to say that Vixle and his now deceased crew are criminals. You are wrong. They are heroes. They went in knowing things could have gotten bad. Which they did. They fought with each other. They fought to the end." When he finished the crowd seemed to quiet down. Soon a bear raised their paw. Which Judy pointed to and she began to talk.

"What is the condition on Vixle? Is he still alive?" She asked as Judy sighed and looked into the crowd.

"He is stable for now. He had been shot five times. All in his chest. They are surprised he is even alive."

 **Vixle POV**

 _Beep._

My chest.

 _Beep_.

Am I dead?

 _Beep._

My lungs feel like they are on fire.

 _Beep_.

I slowly opened my eyes. Pain hitting my mind as I looked around the room. It was white. Way to white. Blinding really as I tried to look around. My eyes still trying to get used to my surroundings. I reached up to my face as I wiped my eyes from the crust of sleep. Also clearing my vison as the room became clear to me. Back in the fucking hospital again. My nose caught the wiff of the mixture of anti-bacterial and the stale smell of blood. Looking over to the side I heard the rhythmical beeping of my heart monitor.

I also saw some flowers on a hospital table. Being withered and dead for my guess a few weeks. I looked around more. Seeing IVs in my arms and other wires and tubes sticking out of me. I had bandages wrapped all around me. Covering my lower stomach to my upper chest. Sitting up in the bed I found the button the let the bed move with me. Getting it to the position I wanted I sighed. Looking out the window. Seeing as I had a great view of Zootopia. Glad I wasn't in a zombie show. Waking up in a hospital with dead flowers sounded like an opening to a show I know.

My head twisted to the door on my right as I heard it click open. In walking a lioness nurse. She wasn't facing me as she rolled in a table. Like the one that had the flowers. Turning around she jumped as she saw me. Didn't know I was that handsome.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Uh…ya I'm awake." I said as she ran out. Bringing back a doctor who was rather shocked as well.

"UH..uh how are you feeling Mr. Lane?" He asked me. Him being an older looking elephant.

"Mr. Lane? That's my deadbeat dad. Call me Vixle or Vix." I say as he nodded and grabbed a pin while shaking.

"Y-yes ok, ok um…are you feeling any pain?" He asked me as I was confused by his body language.

"Ya…what's with the shaking doc? You get your AIDS test results?" I asked with a light chuckle.

"Vix…You have been in a coma for the past 4 months." My jaw must have been hitting the floor. 4 months? 4 MONTHS!

"I'm sorry did you saw 4 months?" I asked as he nodded.

"We didn't think you would wake up. From your injuries you should have been dead." That hit me a little bit. Should have been dead. Well, I should have been dead in lots of situations, but for some unknown reason the doctor saying it kinda hit home.

"You had five gunshot wounds to your stomach and upper chest. We had to do surgery on you to get the metal shards out of you. Vixle…I want you to understand you are very lucky, but your luck didn't keep you from the aftermath." I looked to him. Aftermath? What does he mean by that?

"Your right arm was paralyzed. Your lungs were punctured from three bullets entering you. Getting them out wasn't easy as we had to dig around." I just kept listening as I looked at him.

"But. We have found something. Rather…. bazar." He waited for a few seconds before talking again.

"The last time you were in here we took test on your blood. Having Night Howler in you we wanted to cure you of it. As well as see what it does with human blood. What came out of those test was amazing."

"What do you mean amazing doc?" He smiled at me and looked down at his clipboard.

"What I mean is. Night Howlers seem to boost your cells. Seem to boost all your senses. Instead of them making you go savage. They keep you straight minded. Mostly, they also well. Make you damn near invincible. Your arm is still paralyzed. Since we haven't giving you anymore since a 2 months ago. " I was beyond confused as he talked. A fucking flower that healed me, but also turned me into a more of a killer than I already am.

"Listen. I love superheroes and all, but this is real life we are talking about doctor." He just chuckled and walked over to me. Standing right by my bed.

"Look. I can understand that this sounds impossible, but believe me when I say it seemed impossible to me as well. To the whole world really." He said as he looked at me. With a light smirk.

"Vixle. We have been studying this for the past 4 months. Which has gotten us to this." He turned around and picked up a cylinder. It looked like an eppe pen, just in silver tubing. "Night Howler extract. The thing your cells use to repair damaged tissue." My mind was spinning as he told me this.

"So…does that mean if I take that. My body starts to repair itself? And if that's the case. The more I take the more my body repairs itself?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Now you are getting it. May I?" He motioned for him to proceed with sticking the needle in me to give me it.

"Can I do it?" I asked as he nodded and handed to me. Does it matter where I stick it?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"It just has to get in the blood stream. Take it like an eppe pen. Stick it in and let it take over." He said as I nodded. I moved my arm to my stomach. With a quick motion I stabbed the needle into my right arm. My body felt like it just injected adrenalin. My heart beating faster and my breaths getting faster. Gasping from the sudden change I could feel my senses going to their max. I could see the littles of details. I can smell the faintest of smells. Hear the lightest noise. Which at the time was a fly. Hearing the little insect's wings from across the room. My body seemed to get stronger. Pumping blood faster and the Night Howler across my body. I could feel my right arm getting feeling again. Being able to move it seconds later.

"My…god." I manage to say. Everything seemed different, but a good different. Something I can get use too.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as I looked to him. Which must have been weird because he packed up a bit.

"I feel fucking great." I ripped of the wires on me. Making the heart beat monitor go into a flat line. Then I took out the IVs in me. Getting out of bed as I stood strong. Dressed in hospital rags. I turned to the doctor who was hiding his face behind the clipboard. Walking up to him I pushed the clipboard down. Starting into his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill ya. Now nurse." The lioness looked up to me. "Get me my clothes. I want to get out of here today." I said. The nurse running out of the room to get my clothes.

"We a-are still working on getting them in a more convenient." I looked back at the doctor as he was shaking a bit.

"Listen cuz. I'm not going to kill you. Now tell me about what you just said." I sit back down on the bed as he nods and pushed his glasses up. Using his trunk to turn over some papers on the clip board.

"Well…uh we are trying to get the Night Howlers down into something you can carry. Easier than carrying those." He motioned with his hand to the now empty cylinder. "We almost have it. But it may take more time to get it down." Nodding I picked up the cylinder. Spinning it in the air before catching it in my hand. The other end pointing right at him.

"Refill that. And I know that you want to do some tests. So let's get those out of the way." He nodded and wrote something down and took the cylinder with his trunk. The nurse coming back with my clothes. Both neatly folded as she handed them over to me. Unfolding my shirt, I found it had five holes in it. Taking off my rags. Which left me naked for now. Sighing I put it on as the holes fit over my chest. Showing where I have gotten shot. Then putting on my boxers and jeans. Turning around to face the two in the room.

"Alright. Let's get to the testing."

The news of Vixle waking up and walking around got to Nick and Judy in the hour. Both calling off and heading over to the hospital. Flying by with their sirens on. Parking the car they ran into the building. Going up to the receptions desk.

"We need to Vixle right now!" Judy said as the sheep behind the counter nodded. Asking for names as Nick and her wrote their names down. Pointing down the hall the sheep told them he was in the last room on the left. Running down there they opened the door that he was in.

"Hey you two. Miss me?" Vix asked as Judy ran up to him and hugged him. "Ok. Now get off." He said as she did.

"I'm happy you are alive!" She said as she jumped in place. Nick rolling his eyes at her.

"Ya. I'm glad too. You been gone for 4 months. Didn't know when you would wake up." Nick said as he was dressed in his policer uniform. Along with Judy.

"Glad to know I had someone waiting on me. Speaking of that. Where is Flip and the others?" Vixle asked as Nick's and Judy's smile left their faces. Nick clearing his throat as he looked back up to Vixle.

"Vix…I'm sorry but…us three are the only ones to make it out alive. Besides Mikey Wissler." Vixle looked at Nick. Then to Judy.

"Are they dead?" He asked. Watching as Judy nodded. Her ears dropping as she looked up into Vixle's water filed eyes.

"My brothers…. are dead." Vixle sobbed as strains on tears ran down his cheeks. Sniffling he rubbed the tears away as more replaced them.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Vixle." Judy said as he held out a hand to her.

"Just… give me time." Letting him do so. Vixle taking his arm and clearing his face as he started to chuckle a bit.

"Vix? What's funny?" Judy asked as he shook his head.

"I'm just. Hehe. Thugs aren't supposed to cry." He said as he cleared his eyes. Looking down at Nick and Judy. His eyes red and puffy a bit.

"Do we have Mikey?" He asked the two as Nick shook his head no.

"We lost him on that night. Been trying to find him for the past 4 months." Vixle nodded as the door opened. Dr. Leo walking in as he looked at Vixle and then to Nick and Judy.

"Good afternoon Vixle. We have run the tests. You check out just fine. All of your tissue has healed. Which is great news. We do want you to come in every week. Make sure there are any side effects with this." Nodding Vixle smiled as Dr. Leo looked over to Judy and Nick.

"I want you two to watch him. Call me if there is anything out of the ordinary." With that he gave them his personal number along with his address. "I will see you three later. Vixle you are free to go." The four walked out of the room as the same giraffe nurse motioned for Vixle to sit down in the wheelchair. Sighing he did so.

"Alright. Take me out of here."

Back in the squad car the three just got back to ZPD. Getting out Judy opened the door for Vix as the three walked to the building.

"So what was the doctor saying? That all of your tissue has healed?" Asked Judy as Vixle just smiled.

"Well. I'm not one to give you suspense, but the last time I was in the hospital they took test on my blood. Which they found traces of Night Howler in me. They got some of my damaged tissue and introduced it to the Night Howler extract. The extract healed the tissue. Which when they gave me more of it this time. My tissue healed itself. Like some superhero shit." Nick and Judy looked shocked.

"You got to be kidding. Right?" Vixle shook his head to Nick as he chuckled.

"Not one bit. Trust me I can't believe it either. But that's what the doctor said. Shit after he gave me the stuff I felt amazing." Vixle said as he opened the door for the two.

"Well. Glad your uh body did what it did. I guess." Judy was rather confused as to why and how it happened, but if the professionals said it happened. Then she took their word for it.

"Anyways. What are we doing here? Does Chief Asshole want to see me?" Asked Vixle as Nick snickered and Judy rolled her eyes.

"No. We are here because we have to watch you. Like the doctor said. And we are still on the case to find these two and bring them to justice." Vixle grinned as he cracked his neck.

"I'll do more than bring them to justice. Mikey Wissler better not meet me in person." Judy and Nick knew he had all the reason to be upset. Since Mikey was the one who was responsible for killing his main crew. Brothers is what Vixle referred to them as.

"Hey what happened to that new kid? The one I sent to your home." Judy nodded as she remembered him.

"He has been helping around. But someone else showed up. A little smaller than him. A little darker skin than him as well." Vixle was kinda upset that the new guy left, but at least he got someone else to replace him.

"Should be down in the files room. Judy sent him down there so he can get off her back." Nick said as Vixle nodded. Judy pointed to the elevator that would take him to files and evidence rooms. Going in Nick pushed the basement level button. The doors closing on the three as the elevator started to descend.

With a light ding the doors opened. Showing a narrow white hallway. Lit up by the classical rectangular lights. Judy and Nick lead as Vixle followed. At the end of the hallway it split in a T as they went left. Going down a similar hallway which had metal doors every few feet of each other. Grabbing her chest radio she pushed a button down.

"Blake are you there?" Static went through the radio till a voice came on the other side.

"Yep. I'm here Judy. What do you need?" He asked as she pushed the button down again.

"What room are you in? I got your boss here." The response was almost immediate.

"I'm in File Room number 19. And he is not my boss. I don't rep for that." Vixle chuckled as she lead them to File Room 19. Opening the door to find Blake stacking files and putting them into a box. Closing it up as he looked over at them.

"So this is the guy that replaced the kid huh?" Vixle said as he stepped into view. Blake was another Asian. Looked Vietnamese. Well half at least. Like Vixle here. Being of Vietnamese decent.

"So. You are Blake huh?" Blake nodding as Vixle stepped into the room. Holding out his hand. To which Blake took and both shaking.

"So. How do you know KO?" Vixle asked as Blake shrugged.

"He wasn't even a friend. And his real name is Steven. A punk if you ask me. Don't know how he got the name KO." Blake said as Vixle nodded.

"Ya. It was more of a joke. He got knocked out in his first fight. Talked to much and the guy knocked his lights out." Vixle said.

"Thank you. He was so annoying. Always asked me questions. Always talked and never shut up. That's why I was glad when Blake showed up. Steven saying he had to get back home." Judy said as Blake nodded.

"Ya. I don't even know how he got my number, but I have nothing else to do so I took it. Shit I wanted to come over just to punch him. Even if he is a little taller than me." Blake and Vixle laughed a bit.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you did. I just gave him a spot in the click so he can shut up. Probably kill him myself. Or his mouth will." Vixle said as Blake nodded.

"So. You must be Vixle huh? Judy told me about what happened. Getting shot that many times and living. Must have made death your bitch." Chuckling Vixle wrapped his arm around Blake's shoulders.

"I can tell this is going to be a good friendship." With that Judy and Nick started to head out of the room.

"Hey Judy? Can I be done?" Blake asked as he peeked around the door.

"Yes Blake you can be done. You don't have to watch over me with Nick anymore." She said as Blake nodded.

"Hey Nick." Nick looked back at Blake. Who mouthed something. Making Nick chuckle a bit.

"Alright I will catch you two later." Nick said as he followed Judy down the hallway. Turn right and going back to the elevator.

"So she put you down here huh? She said she wanted you off her back." Blake faked having a heart attack as he clutched his chest.

"How rude! I didn't even talk as much as Steven." He said as Vixle just chuckled.

"How long have you been down here?" Vixle asked as he shrugged.

"Don't know. I just came down here and have only maybe sorted a few files. Most of them I didn't even touch." The two shared a laugh as they walked out of the room. Shutting the door as the two headed to the elevator.

Back at the top Blake and Vixle walked around the police station. Finding nothing they needed to do Vixle told Blake he was going to go back to Nick's.

"Mind if I tag along? Got nothing else to do." Blake asked as Vixle nodded. The two heading to Vixle's car. Which had been moved to the police station during his stay in the hospital. Getting in with Blake and starting it up.

"Did we just become friends?" Blake asked as Vixle looked over to him.

"Hey man. Us Asians have to stick together." With a light chuckle he drove off to Nick's.

 **Hello guys. Its me again. Here is chapter 12. Hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you want. Please...or Vixle may come back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Vixle's Mother**

Nick and Judy walked out of the bullpen. The two just getting their assignment, which was to watch and keep an eye on Vixle. Bogo Wanting them to be around him at all times. Since he got a call from Dr. Leo. Telling him the same thing as he had said to Judy and Nick back at the hospital.

"Uhg. Now we are babysitting. So glad I joined the force." Judy said. Sighing as Nick just gave a small bark of laughter. Judy giving him a annoyed glare.

"Aw come on Fluff. How bad can it be?" Judy shot him a glare that was more on the line of anger. She raised a finger to him and stepped towards him.

"I hope you know since we have meet him we have been in TWO! Count TWO shootouts. Been in gang affiliation, and have broken so many laws that I don't even want to name off right now!" She fumed as Nick just chuckled.

"Alright, calm down little bunny. Don't want you to be kicking anyone." Nick shouldn't have said that as he got a swift kick right into his chest. Knocking him back to the wall. Holding his chest, he huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "Ow." He choked out as Judy just smirked.

"Don't test me Wilde." She said as he nodded. Holding his chest with his right paw.

"Well noted." Judy came over to him and help him walk until he was able too. Looking around Judy didn't find Vixle or Blake. Looking to find Clawhouser behind the front desk. Going over to him she jumped up onto the counter. "Have you seen Vixle or Blake?" She asked. Knowing the plump loveable cheetah knew.

"Oh yes I did. They left just a few minutes ago." Clawhouser said as Jassut nodded from beside him.

"Oh cheese and crackers. Nick!" Hopping off the counter and running over to Nick. Nick turning around to face her. As he was just talking to McHorn.

"What is it Carrots?" He asked as she grabbed his dark brown paw. Running to the doors and getting outside.

"VIXLE IS OUT!" She yelled as Nick understood and ran to their police cruiser. Judy getting in and starting it up. Nick jumping in and closing the door as Judy sped off. Tossed him her phone as she drove. "Text him. Ask him where he's at." She said as Nick nodded. Sending out the text.

"Where are you at?"

"Out"

"Yes I know but where Vix?"

"A place"

"DAMNIT VIXLE ME AND JUDY ARE LOOKING FOR YOU! WE HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!"

"And?"

"We have too. Bogo made it our job today."

"Lol. That sucks."

"VIXLE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Out"

"IF YOU SAY OUT OR A PLACE OR SOMETHING I'M SENDING THE WHOLE ZPD AFTER YOU! THIS IS JUDY NOW BTW!"

"Ok fine mom. I'm at Nick's house. Blake is here as well."

Tossing the phone back to Nick who caught it and held it for her as she sped to Nick's. Like looking over at her with some concern.

"Don't ever text and drive again." She rolled her eyes as he was over reacting. Even if she did almost hit three cars.

Getting to Nick's the two officers got out and walked up the stone steps. Nick holding open the old wooden door that lead into the building. Closing it as he walked in. Walking up the narrow stairs to Nick's apartment. Getting to his door they opened the door and walked in.

Vixle and Blake were sitting at the kitchen table. Talking about something that Nick and Judy had no idea about.

"I'm telling you that Tracer is going to get her own porno." Vixle said as Blake nodded.

"I would watch it. I mean come on." The two shared a laugh as Blake looked and saw Nick and Judy standing there.

"Oh thank god. He didn't run off and start killing again." Judy said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm hurt. That you only think I'm a crazy killer." Vixle said as he gave her a smile.

"Well she wouldn't be wrong." Blake said from his chair. Chuckling lightly as he said it.

"I didn't say she was." The two shared another laugh. Nick and Judy going and sitting down at the table. Well Nick did. Judy was to small too as it was made for Nick, not for rabbits. Getting up on the table. Saying that the two humans seemed to be the big ones here. Almost towering over them.

"So what did you two want?" Vixle asked as he looked over at Nick and Judy.

"Nothing. We just wanted to know you didn't go out and get yourself killed, or killed others." Vixle smirked as Judy talked

"No. I'm not out killing right now. Yet anyways." Vix said as he nodded his head.

For the next couple hours, the four talked and laughed. Them telling jokes and talking about subjects that interested them both. After the kitchen got quite as they couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"And now the boring sets in." Blake mumbled as the four chuckled.

"Ya. Well…let's just sit back and- "Vixle stopped talking suddenly as feel down off the chair.

"Vix? VIX!?" Nick yelled as the three rushed over to him.

"Nick call 911!" Judy told Nick as he nodded and took out his phone and diel the number.

"Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance at Fox Hole St 2233!" Nick said as he hung up the phone. Looking back over at Vixle.

Vixle's eyes looked blood shot as his body seemed to be shutting down. The three watched as he started to bleed from his nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. His body shook violently as in no time they got a knock at the door. Running over Nick opened it to see medics there with a stretcher.

"Yes he is in here. This way." Nick said and led them over to Vixle. As soon as they got too him they started to go to work on. Getting him onto the stretcher and hurrying out of the room. The three following behind as once again they saw him go into an ambulance and head to the hospital.

Vixle woke up with a shudder. His eyes darting open as he looked around. Gasping for breath as he heard something get knocked over. Looking he saw Dr. Leo standing there as one of the rolling tables had fallen. Due to him knocking into it. Gasping Nick looked around as he saw Nick, Judy, and Blake all standing around. All shocked as they looked at him up and down.

"Vixle?" Dr. Leo asked as Vix looked over at him. Seeing he had an empty silver cylinder. "How are you feeling?" He asked as Vixle just nodded.

"What…happened?" Vixle asked as he looked around. Still trying to catch his breath.

"Well. I know you like it blunt. So here it is. You basically ran out of Night Howler. Making your body start to decay. Your body has made itself dependent on the extract that if your body gets rid of it all. Then you will start to die. Which is what just happened. And once again you are lucky to be alive." He said as Vixle held his head. Having a light headache.

"So I have to have it in me for the rest of my life?" Vix asked. Dr. Leo nodding as Vixle sighed.

"Alright. How much can you make of it?" He asked as Dr. Leo flipped some papers over.

"We can make about 10 a day. Which we can have delivered to you. When we learn how to put it in a smaller form that can get into the blood stream then we can make three times as much a day." With that Vixle went to get up from the bed. Standing up as if nothing happened.

"How long can I last without another injection?" He asked Dr. Leo.

"Tops is 6 hours. So every 6 hours you have to inject." Vixle walked over to the window as he was still dressed in his normal clothing.

"How long was I out?" Vix said looking out the window. Seeing the day life of Zootopia. Watching as mammals walked or drove. In all directions.

"Only an hour. When you got here we gave you some to help stable your body. Then I just gave you a whole cylinder." Turning around Vixle walked up to Dr. Leo.

"I want 10 of those at Nick's apartment before I leave." He said. Nodding Dr. Leo walked out of the room. Leaving the four in the room.

"God. How many times have I avoided death?" He asked the other three.

"About three times." Nick chuckled as he sat down on the bed.

"Shit man. You had me scared." Blake said as Vixle nodded.

"Ya. I scared myself." The two shared a lit chuckle.

"Also if I wake up in a fuckin hospital again I'm not going to be a happy man." This got the three to laugh along with Vixle.

After a few short test Vixle was back out. Carrying a box of the cylinders that kept him alive. This time he refused to get wheeled out as he just walked out. Telling off the nurse with a middle finger and a few hurtful names.

"Vixle. You have to go out in a wheelchair." Nick said beside him.

"And? Like I care." Smiling he as he saw Blake waiting for him by Vixle's car. The trunk already popped Vixle put the box in. Nick seeing into his trunk. Vixle had to move over a few sports bags over to make room.

"Do I want to know what those are filled with?" Nick asked as Vixle shut the trunk.

"Nope. Not unless you want more paper work." Vixle said with a chuckled. Going around and opening up the driver side door. Getting in with a good slam of the door. Along with three others as the rest got in. Nick and Judy in the back. Blake in the passenger seat. Vixle was about to talk when his phone rang. Confused he pulled it out and saw it read Mom. "Oh shit. Everyone shut it." He said and he used his thump to click the green answer button.

"Hey mom-" He didn't even finished as his mother yelled at him.

"IT'S BEEN ALMOST 5 MONTHS SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU! AND YOU ALMOST DIED! YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW SO I KNOW YOU ARE OK!" Vixle held the phone away from his ear as she screamed. When she got done he put it back up to his ear.

"Yes mom. I'm on my way now." With that she hung up as Vixle sighed.

"Well. You three ready to head to Humana?" He asked. Really asking Nick and Judy.

"Oh yes I am. Can't wait to meet the mother of the deadly Vixle." Judy said giggling as Vixle looked at her sternly. With that he started up the car as he rolled out heading to the bridge. Kinda scared to go back home.

After a 4 hour drive they were about to get to the check point before heading the rest of the way into the country of Humana. Vixle slowly pulling up to the armed guard. Who was dressed in military green.

"ID and what is your business here?" He asked as Vixle took out his driver's license.

"Returning to family. Bringing some friends from the ZPD." He said as he pointed to Nick and Judy in the back. The guard looked as he nodded.

"Let me see those badges." With that the two got out and showed them their gold badges. With a nod he motioned for Blake to show him his ID. Which he did. In a few minutes of them checking to make sure nothing was wrong or out of place. He handed them the IDs back and motioned for them to head on through. Which they did.

"Why is it so heavily guarded?" Judy asked as Vixle and Blake chuckled.

"You will see. Trust me you will." With that the four drove in silence for the next 20 minutes. Soon a few tail building came into view. Then more came. Then right in front of them was a huge city. Almost as big as Zootopia with is American look.

"Welcome to New York." Vixle said as Judy and Nick looked out the window. Looking at the huge sky scrapers that seemed to touch the jet stream. They had the huge windows that seemed to be one big one. Some others having the black line that separated the windows. Along with the jaw dropping skyscrapers was the rather large and tall apartment buildings. All being as fancy in look as the towers. Seeing humans walking around on the busy streets. Cars and taxis filling up the roads.

"It's so beautiful." Judy said from the back. Vixle chuckling as he turned down a street.

"Oh beauty has a thing for hiding evil." Vix said as he drove. "I say that because I don't live in the nice parts of the city. We are heading to East New York." He said as the car rolled over a bridge that lead to another part. Soon the scenery changed as older brick buildings along with old broken and forgotten train tracks and tunnels. Which were covered in graffiti. Vixle took a left down a block. Finding what he was looking for. A local car workshop. In a rusted old sign it said Rex's Car Shop. Honking his horn, the graphitized garage door opened as Vixle pulled in. The garage door closing behind them with a loud metal screeching sound. Getting out a guy came up to Vixle.

"Hey Dan. Been a bit. Take care of her." He said as he nodded. Grabbing another set of keys to his car. Getting in after the other three got out. Going and leaving the garage. Going to go park it in a spot only a few knew.

"Alright. My apartment isn't too far from here. Let's go meet my mom." Vixle said with a sigh. Knowing he was going back to a very pissed off mother.

The four walked down the street. Not many looking their way as they did. It had rained sometime as the streets were lightly wet. Making them shine lightly as the sun was overhead. Looking around the place seemed to have many graffitied walls. Vixle turned at a four-way stop. A stop sigh beside him had a blue bandana tied around it.

"Your block?" Asked Nick as Vixle chuckled.

"Could tell huh?" Vix responded as the place was just like the other brick or stone building they had past. Other thank the occasional human looking to see Vixle.

"Hey Vixle's back!" Someone said as a few others stepped out from their housings or walked up to him.

"It's been a bit man." One said as Vixle nodded. Hugging the one who said that.

"Ya it's been a bit Shorty. Now let's me through. Mom is pissed." Vix said as the small group of what Nick and Judy figured were gang members, moved to let the four walk by. Vixle turning and going up a few stone steps to an oh so familiar door. Opening it he leads the three up the old wooden stairs up to his apartment 214. Sighing he turned the gold peeled door knob. The door swinging open as he stepped in. "Hello mom? I'm home." He said as he waited for a response. Not getting one he walked in more.

"Mom?" He called out as he looked around. Going over to a window an opening it. Leaning out of it. "HEY SHORTY WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled down as Shorty looked confused then remembered.

"I forgot to tell you she is at the hideout!" He yelled back up as Vixle shut the window and headed back to down the stairs.

"Where is she?" Nick asked as Vixle and the three got back onto the street.

"At the Hideout. Come, follow." Motioning them too he leads them down a series of alleys. Turning left here. Turning right here. Finally coming to a wooden board that leaned on the moss infested wall. Removing the blank and leaning it on a dumpster beside him. A couple steps that lead to a gray door. "You better not say anything about this. If you do. You know." He said as he looked at Nick and Judy. Who nodded as Vixle walked down the steps and got up to the door.

Knocking on it three times. Then waiting before he knocked on it again twice. Waiting for a few more seconds. Knocking on it four times and waited for another few seconds. Before finishing with five well timed knocks. The grey door opened as a big buff guy stood there.

"Ah Vix. Come on in. I take it the others are with you?" He asked in a rather mild voice and tone.

"Yep. How's it hanging Pimp?" He asked as Pimp just shrugged.

"You know cuz. Just bangin and fuckin." The two shared a laugh as Pimp moved out of the way. Letting the other three pass. Blake nodding to Pimp.

Inside the underground place. The place was rather fancy. Well-kept and looked very clean. A wooden style bar was in the left corner. It having a 6 pointed star carved in the middle on the side of the wooden bar. Around was tables and booths. On the right was a few black couches and chairs around a large round glass coffee table. Beside the bar a few feet away was a drape that seemed to hide away a hallway.

Coming up to the bar the girl that was behind it looked at Vixle and the two officers. Her long brown hair swayed in the air as she swung her head around to look at them. Having on a black tank top that showed off her large breast.

"How is it going Vixle?" She asked as he nodded.

"It's going ok. Where is the Queen?" With that she pointed to the drape.

"On her throne. She isn't happy and has the other men running scared." The girl said as he nodded. Motioning for Nick and Judy to follow. Blake taking a seat at the bar as he smiled at the girl.

Going behind the drape and into the hallway. The walls had doors all the way down to two big wooden doors. Nick looked and saw five doors on each side.

"Why so many rooms?" He asked Vix.

"We run more than just drugs here Nick." He said as he walked down the blue velvet carpet. Stopping as he got to the doors at the end of the hallway. "Wait out here." With a sigh he opened the doors and closed them behind him. Judy and Nick standing there like they had been told.

"Hey mom. I'm here." Vixle looked up to his mom. Who was looking right at him. Sitting in a large fake black leather chair. Which was positioned right behind a rather large wooden desk. On the desk was a 12-gauge pump shotgun. Which his mother had her right hand on the it.

"Sit down Vix." With that he did so. Her tone cold and hard. Sitting in one of the two smaller black chairs in front of the desk. Vixle's mother looked as if she could kill you while at the same time be winning you over. Her long dark brown hair sparkled. Her long dark purple dress seemed to show off her power along with the high black heals she wore. She looked like a goddess. But one that killed and killed many.

"I don't need you to tell me where you have been. The scouts have told me that. Also I don't need to ask why you are with two cops. Cause I know the whole story. Blackmailed. Come on Vixy. I know I taught you better." Vixle lowered his head in shame as he knew. Sighing his mother sat up in the chair.

"I'm not mad at you. Well I was when I called you. I am upset you almost died, but after getting the information I can understand. But I want to meet these cops of yours. They are behind the door right?" She asked in a calm tone. Vixle nodded as she motioned for him to go and get them. Getting up he made his way to the door. Opening it and telling Nick and Judy to come in. Coming in Vixle's mom smiled at the two smaller animals. Still having a hand on the shotgun.

"Hello. Nice to meet the two who have been keeping my son on a chain." She said as Nick snickered. The two taking a seat in the other chair. Vixle sitting beside them. Looking at the two she smiled kindly before speaking.

"My name is Sharia. But the guys call me the Queen. But you two can call me by my real name."

"Nice to meet you. I'm officer Judy Hopps and this is Officer Nick Wilde." With that Sharia put the shotgun down onto the floor. Leaning it up on the desk.

"Nice to meet you two. I have been worried sick of my little baby here. Haven't heard from him for four months. And then I hear he almost died!" She looked at Vixle sternly before changing back to her nice tone and look. "I'm just glad I still have him around." She got up from the chair and came around the desk. Walking over to Vixle she grabbed his ear. Pulling on it. Leaning into his ear. "Don't let this happen again. And come and visit your mother." She said as let go of his ear and smiled. "I must be off now. I have things to do." With that she eyed her son one more time before opening the door and heading down the hallway.

Turning back to the two who were trying not to burst into laughter.

"Yes I am scared of my mom, but I should be." Vixle said as Nick and Judy burst into laughter.

"I never thought I would see it. The big bad Vixle just shit himself when his mom came into the room." Vixle grumbled as he walked out of the room. Leaving the two to laugh it out.

 **Ok I know this isn't much after such a long wait but I'm sorry. Next chapter should be out faster than this one. Till then see ya next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Never Let Them Get To You**.

 **Author's Note.**

 **I would like to thank all the people who are following and reading the story. Over 6,000 views and 20+ followers. I'm glad that you are here and commenting on my story. So thank you to all the guest and Jack509 on reviewing. And without further ado. Here you go.**

"So Blake. What are you doing around Vix? Thought you wanted to keep away from the game." The blond bartender asked as she leaned on the bar as she talked to him.

"Well I'm kinda been getting dragged along, but you are right. I want to stay away from this gang stuff." He said as she nodded.

"Well names Bella. If you ever need a drink come to me." Bella said with a proud smile as Blake nodded.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I would say my name but you seem to know it already. " Belly giggled as she pushed her hair back with one of her hands. Getting it out of her face.

"Well you grew up here. We know most if not all." Blake chuckled lightly as the two averted their eyes as The Queen came out.

"Hey Blake. Nice to see a familiar face around." She said as she purred with her words.

"Yes ma'am. I take it you dealt with Vix?" He asked as she nodded. Walking over to him with one heel click at a time. Sending fear up the charts in Blake.

"Yes. Yes I did." She got closer and Blake got more fearful as he began to sweat under his clothes and on his forhead. She reached out and touched him on the shoulder and slowly tightened her grip. Then suddenly she let go of him and turned to Bella with a wide smile.

"Make sure you get this little man a drink. And treat him well." She said full of cheer and joy. Seeming to totally do a 180 on her attitude. "Got to go for now. Catch you later." With that she went off. Motioning for one of the stray men to follow her. Which they did and followed her out the door and up the stairs.

"God she scares me." Blake said with a sigh of relief. Bella giggling as he did.

"Don't want to mess with the Queen." She said as Blake nodded. Calming his nerves as he breathed in and out.

"Ya Ya laugh it up." Blake looked up to see Vixle coming out from behind the drape. Followed by a laughing fox and bunny.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked as he sat up in his seat.

"They think it's fucking funny that I'm scared of my mom. But you should be!" Vix said as he pointed his index finger at the two. Who were still laughing.

"It's just...hehe. After all we have seen you do...haha.. You piss yourself around your mom." Judy said in between laughter fits.

"Come here and let me show you something. " Vixle said and walked over to a few printed photos on the wall. Nick and Judy coming over still laughing as they looked at the pictures.

Out of the three pictures all had his mom in then. The first one was of her smiling to the camera as she held a guys head on a katana blade. The next one was of her posing in front of a burning building with a flame thrower. Dressed in fire protective gear. The last one was of her sitting on a fancy wooden chair with four dead bodies as he foot stool. Having an AK 47 next to her as she held the tip of the barrel with her finger tips. The holes in the bodies below her referring to the gun.

Their laughter soon ended as they looked at the three pictures. Ending with a gulp as Vix nodded. "And those are only the recent things she has done. We have ton of more photos back in our family album. They even have some of me." Nick and Judy looked at Vix with slight terror in their eyes. Which made Vixle smile in delight. "See. Now you know why I'm scared of her." They nodded as Vixle walked back over to the bar. Grabbing Blake by the back of his shirt and pulling him off the stool and onto his feet.

"We leaving I take it?" Blake asked as Vixle let go of him.

"Yep come on. Let's get a move on." Filing in the four walked to the door. Vix opening it and holding it for the other three to pass through before closing it behind them. Stepping up the stairs as the other three waited for him.

"So?" Vixle said and clapped his hands together. Then rubbing then a bit and putting them to his jean pockets. "Wanna see the city? " He asked turning on his heels to Nick and Judy.

"Uh..sure. Where do you have in mind?" Nick asked looking up the Vix. Who turn back around and started walking down the alley. "I got a place. Come on follow me." With that they followed. Blake catching up to him as the two walked side by side. Nick and Judy right behind. Coming out of the series of alleyways. Vix held out a hand as a taxi cab pulled over and stopped. The taxi driver rolling down the passenger window to speak.

"Eh where too?" He asked as Vix took a looked at him. A little on the chubby side he wore a old weathered out green golf hat and had a crummy looking fake leather vest. Sporting a red button up shirt under the vest and blue jeans to finish it off.

"Empire State building." Vix said as he opened the door for the other three to get in. Vix got in after Blake and sat in the middle as Judy and Nick got in. Nick closing the cab door with a good slam. Soon after when a space in traffic opened up they squeezed in and were on their way.

The ride wasn't to long. Only a 20 minute drive as the taxi pulled up to the curb that was a few feet away from the Empire State building. Turning around the cab driver pointed to the machine up front.

"That will be 80 dollars." He said as Vixle gave him a smug look. Then quickly changed to a serious one as he pulled out his gun.

"This ride is free. Alright? And we better not have any problems. " Vix said cold and merciless. Nodding fast the cab driver held up his hands to his chest. Looking terrified as Vixle smirked. "Good." With that he reached over and opened the door and motioned for Nick and Judy to get out. Which they did in a hurry as Blake stepped out followed by Vixle. Who shut the door as Nick shut his. The cab drove off fast as Vix put the gun back in his pants. The two officers staring at him in annoyance.

"What? I wasn't going to kill him." He said giving them an innocent smile as Judy rolled her eyes.

"I just..I just don't ugh whatever." Judy said as she lowered her ears and crossed her arms. Vix letting out a laugh as he walked in front of them.

"Aww did I make the little bunny upset?" He asked as he walked down the busy street towards the Empire State building.

"Don't worry Carrots. He is just messing with you." Nick said from her right as Blake motioned with his arm to follow. The three catching up the Vix in no time.

"You didn't have to scare him you know." She said as Vixle nodded.

"You're right. I didn't, but I did and I wanted too. And if you haven't noticed you are in Humana. In New motherfuckin York!" He said as he yelled the last sentence and ended it with a quick laugh. "One of the most crime filled places in the country. Legal and illigal. " He pointed out as he walked along. Leading them down the street.

"Still you have a choice Vix. You c-" He held out a hand to her as he walked.

"No no. Don't give me none of that Disney life lesson bullshit. I know I have a choice." Vixle kept walking after saying that. Seeming to shut the bunny up.

"Anyways. Enough on trying to teach me a life lesson. We are here." He said with a smile as he opened the doors that lead them into the Empire State building.

It's so beautiful." Judy was looking out over the city of New York as the sun was just starting to set. Making it look amazing with the lighting details. She was sitting on Vixle's shoulder along with Nick who was on the other. Both getting a good view of the city as the sunlight casted shadows down onto the city. Along with its lights made the picture just perfect.

"Hey Blake. Mind going down to the lobby and calling Dan. Want a ride back." Vixle said as he tossed him his phone. Blake looking confused but was soon shush ed as Vixle gave him the "go away for now" look. Nodding he turned heel and left the three alone. Sighing Vixle turned back and leaned his front on the metal bar as Nick and Judy held onto him.

"Never gets old." Vix said as the light breeze brushed the three as they stared at the city down below. Sighing he looked down lightly. The two officers noticing.

"Never let them get to you." Vix said quietly as Nick and Judy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked as Vixle kept his head down.

"Well I was once a very young innocent kid. Granted my mom was the same way she is now. If I can even call her that." Judy and Nick looked at him surprised as he talked. "What surprised?" He asked with a smirk as the two nodded.

"I can understand. But it's a no brainer. She is well black and I'm asian. And well half white. So she can't be my biological mom, but I call her my mom. Since she was the one who took care of me all these years." Vix said as he looked down and messed with his finger. Using the others to brush off one dirt under his nail.

"So. You are adopted?" Asked Judy as Vixle nodded.

"You can say that. She found me really. After what happened. " Vix put his hand back down on the railing as he looked out onto the city.

"What happened if I may ask?" Said Judy as her ears dropped.

"Let me tell you."

 **18 years ago.**

"So Vix. What would you like to do today?" A young looking Veiatamess woman asked as she looked down at her son. "I want to go and see if they have that new video game system." Young 6 year old Vixle said as his mom shook her head. "Ooo I don't know. I'm not sure if mommy can buy you that today." She said as she fixed her blue Asian style dress. Getting a winkle out as they walked down the streets of downtown New York. "I know. I just want to see if they do." Vix said as he skipped along as he held his mother's hand. "Alright sweety. We can go see." With a yes and a fist bump Vix followed his mom to one of the many game stores. Coming in Vix went straight to the front counter. Looking through the glass to see the new game console. The Atiary. Seeing it was on sale for only 100 dollars. "Mom mom look!" He said as he jumped up and down with excitement. "Alright calm down now Vix." She said as the store clerk came over to them. "How may I help you?" He asked in a cheerful voice. "How much is the game console?" His mother asked as he looked down at what she was pointing too. "Is on sale for 100 dallars." The clerk said as she nodded. Thinking on if to buy it or not. As she thought she looked down at her little boy. Who was eyeing it through the glass. "I think I will. After all you have been such a good boy this year." With that she swung her purse around and fished out her clip together wallet. Taking out a hundred dollar bill and a twenty to make up for tax. Taking the money the clerk gave back the rightful amount of change and reached down and unlocked the glass door with the guy around his neck. Sliding it away he reached in and took out the console. Bagging it up with the recit. Handing it over to her. With a nod and a thank you she took the bag and grabbed Vixle's hand and walked out of the store. "Thank you mommy!" Vix said as she smiled. "Your welcome my sweety. Now let's get home it getting late." His mother said as she looked at her watch. Seeing it was almost 10 at night. "You should of been in bed a long time ago." Vixle looked up to his mother with a pouty face. "But I'm not tired and I want to play the new game console you got me." He said as she wiggled her index finger at him. "No hon. You got to get your sleep. If not then you will be crabby tomorrow. " Knowing he wasn't going to win Vix just walked along with his mother. the two catching a bus and riding their way to East New York. The two got off and started walking again down their street that lead to their small house on the corner. The duo got to the house and walked up to the door. His mother finding her keys. Inserting the key into the lock. Turning it as it unlocked. She was about to step in when a black SUV rolled up to the curb. Stopping as people started to get. Seeing them she turned to Vix and got down to his eye level. "Vix. I want you to go inside and lock the door ok? Can you do that for mommy?" She asked as Vixle nodded and ran inside with the bag. Closing the door and locking it. Running over to the window so he could see what was going on. "What do you want?" Asked his mother as six guys walked up to her. "You still owe us money Cristina. And we kinda like getting paid." One of them said. Who seemed like the leader of the six. "And what do you think you are doing over here? I'm surprised you haven't been shot at. After all Bloods aren't welcome here on this side." Vixle's mother Cristina said as she kept her arms as he side. "Well. Why aren't they here to help you huh?" The same guy asked as he pulled out a gun and pointed at her. "Just give us the money." He said as she stood her ground.

"No way in hell am I giving you money." She said and spit in his face. Which he stepped back to wipe it off his face. Turning back to her he swung and his her on the side of the head. Making he fall down as she held where she just got his.

"Mommy!" Cristina heard her son say from inside the house. The guy stood over her as he pulled the hammer back on the silver revolver. Looking over to her baby. Who's eyes were filled with worry and fear. She mouthed out I love you. Then a loud bang was heard as her head shot to the ground after the bullet went through. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Vixle yelled at the top of his lungs as he cried out. His tears running down his checks as the guy fired a few more shots into her. Turning to his members he stepped back.

"Get the boy." He said as the remaining five went to the front door. Vixle taking off down the narrow hallway and to his room. Hearing the front door getting kicked in along with multiple heavy footsteps. Running and closing the door he hid under his bed as the footsteps got closer.

Then he heard a female voice yell from outside. "They got Cristina!" Soon after he head multiple automatic guns fired. Hearing people getting hit as some guys in the house hid. Vixle heard more footsteps come into the house and more gun shots. Hearing someone get hit and fall to the ground right outside his door. He saw the lifeless body lay there as a pistol was lightly held in his hands. Crying he held himself as he heard heels coming down the hall. Seeing someone come around and into view of the door frame. Firing off a few round of their weapon into the body. Vixle crying louder as he heard the shots go off.

The person walked over to his bed as their heels clicked on the wooden floor. Half way there they stopped and knelt down to look under the bed. Vix get the first glimpse of who it was. She wore her hair in braids and seemed to look sad.

"It's OK baby. The bad guys are gone. You can come on out now." She had a soothing voice as she held out a hand to him. Vix being very cautious slowly inched forward. Grabbing her open hand as she pulled him slowly out from under the bed. "It's OK now. You are save Vixle." She soothed him as she held he hand and tugged him along and out into the hallway. Vix still crying as she did so. They turned and she motioned him out the back door. So he didn't see his dead mother again. Once out the back she took him around and made sure she shielded his eyes with her body so he couldn't see his mother. Taking him to another SUV she opened the door and helped him inside. She stepping in after him. Closing the door as Vixle sniffed a bit.

"They killed her didn't they?" She asked him as he nodded. She came over and hunger him closely. "I was a good friend of your mother's. Name is Sharia. And I'm going to be taking care of you know ok?" She asked him as Vix just nodded. Even if he was six. He knew as the SUV drove away. That he was never going to see his mother again.

"After that she raised me like her own. Taught me how the gamgbanging life was like. I didn't know till years later that it was the Bloods the killed my mother." Vixle finished up his story as Nick looked down grimly as Judy was trying not to cry. Using her ears as tissues.

"I learned two things that night. One was I will fight and kill for anyone I love or are close too." Vix said as he kept looking out at the city.

"And two?" Asked Nick as he looked at Vixle.

"That to show no mercy." Vix finished as he looked back at his finger tips. "I sometimes dream that she is still around. Talking to me. Making sure I know she is still there." Judy put a paw on his arms as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Vix. I really am." Vixle moved his arm away as he looked down at the city.

"Well look at that traffic. Classic New York." He said as Nick nodded. "Yiu know I haven't told anyone that in a long time. And I guess since you two have saved my life you might as well know more about me." Vix gave the two a warm smile before he turned to see Blake had just returned

"Hey you guys ready to go? Dan is here with your car." Blake said as Vixle looked to Nick and Judy. Who nodded and jumped off his shoulders.

"Yep. Come on let's head home. Mom should be cooking some of her amazing cheese casserole. And don't worry she probably got something for you Buns." Vixle smirked as Judy rolled her eyes. The four heading down and soon back to Vixle's home.

 **Hey guys here's the chapter. Sorry took so long wanted to make it just right. Well hopefully I did anyways till next time**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dinner With Criminals.**

Walking out and onto the concrete sidewalk the group made their way to Vixle's Impala as he walked around it and got in. The three following as they got in and seated. Starting up the car bumped up so it wasn't dragging on the road. Then getting in a free spot as they got into the river of traffic. Slowly making their way to Vixle's mom's house.

"So Vixle? May I ask do you remember you mom much?" Judy asked as Vix nodded.

"Definitely. I may have been six at the time but I remember her. I remember her very well." He kept his eyes forward as he talked. Slowly going down the crowded road of cars. After a few minutes of silence Vix spoke back up. "Anyways." He thumped the palms of his hands on the black steering wheel. "Let's get to know each other a little more. So Judy. Where do you come from?" Judy looked up to Vix. Her ears shooting up as she did so.

"I'm from Bunny Burrow. A few hour train ride from Zootopia." She responded as Vixle nodded his head lightly.

"And you Nick?" Nick looked away from the window and locked his eyes the back of Vixle's head.

"Well I grew up on Cypress Grove Lane, but soon moved to Fox Hole Street." Vixle nodded as he looked to Blake.

"You know where I live." Blake said with a chuckle as Vixle joined.

"Yes but they don't. " Blake nodded as he turned so he could see them.

"I grew up and still live on Tumbleweed St. A few blocks from Vixle's." With that the two nodded to him. Blake turning back around as the car came to a stop at a red light.

"With this traffic it's going to be a but. So Judy. Your turn to ask a question." Vix said as he waited for the light to turn green.

"Ummm OK. What is your favorite movie?" Vix thought for a second before he awnsered.

"Fox and the Hound. One of the best movies." Judy then turned her gaze to Blake. Who seemed to be thinking.

"Shit I don't know. I want to say maybe StarWars." Blake shrugged as he said it. That being his best awnser.

"What about yours Nick?" She asked as Nick was trying to think.

"I'm not sure. Most of the movies I watched are old. But maybe Rangled?" Nick said as Judy chuckled.

"So if I threatened you with a frying pan you would play along?" She asked. Nick nodding and adding a grin with it.

"Of course I would. After all I got to play with my bunny before I taste her right?" Judy stopped laughing and blushed as Nick inched closer.

"Woh! Hell no stop it right now!" Vix said as he looked in his rear view mirror. "No sex in the car unless it's me and someone I wanna fuck. And I don't want to fuck any of you." He said as Nick and Judy smiled at each other before scooting back to their seats.

"Didn't say anything about shouldering." Blake smirked as he said that.

"Blake that's an inside joke that is super old!" Vix glared at Blake as Blake just laughed.

"Just " **fucking** " with you man." Blake said in a pune type way.

"Blake no stop with the puns." Vixle looked ahead as he said so.

"I'm a little upset that you don't want to toss me a " **bone**." Blake laughed harder as he kept going.

"Blake I'm going to throw you out of this car!" Yelled Vixle as Blake laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry are my jokes " **UnBEARable**?" He laughed even harder as Vixle was steaming mad.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Vix yelled louder as Blake laughed even more.

"Ok. OK I will stop." Blake said as he laughed a little bit more. Vixle seeming to calm down some. Giving a glare at Blake that ended with a smirk. Knowing he couldn't stay mad at some banter.

Arriving shortly after Vix parked his car by the curb. Only a few yards down from his apartment. Getting out with the others they walked along the street as the street lamps lit their way. It being rather dark now. Since the sun was setting when they left the Empire State Building.

Getting inside the place was a little more crowded than it was earlier. Obvious gang members sat around on the steps or leaned on the rails of the stairway. Muffled rap music could be heard playing as the four made it up the stairs and to Vixle's door. Which he opened and walked inside.

Inside the place smelled of something amazing. Seeing steam blow out from the kitchen the four figured it was Vixle's mom cooking.

"Hey mom I'm back. Brought some guests." They heard something metal hit metal as she came running around the corner to greet them.

"Oh hey there. I'm just cooking dinner. I was hoping you would show up." Sharia said happy as she seemed like a normal happy mother. She looked at Judy and smiled brightly. "Say Judy. Do you think you can help me with your dish? I've never cooked for rabbit before. Or a fox for that matter, but you know what he likes yes?" She asked Judy as Judy moved her way to the front.

"Yes ma'am I know what he likes. And I will be glad to help you." Judy said as she shook lightly. Everyone could tell she was scared slightly.

"Oh Judy don't be scared now. I won't kill you. Even if I wanted to I would have already. So come on. Help me make this dinner." She motioned for Judy to follow her to the kitchen as she walked back around the corner. Judy disappearing around the corner soon after.

"Don't worry Nick. She won't kill her." Vix said as Nick looked worried as his mate just went to the kitchen with a murderer. Well considering where they are. About all the people here have killed once or twice at least. Nick suspected Blake had killed as well. But didn't want to judge him based on who he hung out with.

"Yo Vix. You got something for me?" Blake asked as Vixle nodded and sat down on the couch. In a swift motion Vixle pulled out a neatly rolled blunt. Blake coming over and taking the blunt from him.

"Yo make sure you share that. Because that shit is not weak." Vixle said as Nick came over and sat in between the two. Blake putting it in his mouth as Vixle leaned over and lit the end with his lighter. With a flick the top of the lighter expired the flame and he put it back in his pocket.  
Taking a good hit off of it he passed it off to Vix as Blake couched a bit.

"Damn you weren't kidding." He said as he couched a bit more.

"Hehe told ya." Vix took a hit as he let out a smoke cloud and coched lightly. Looking to Nick to see if he wanted some.

"No. I'm good." Nick said as Vix chuckled.

"Come on man. It's not gonna kill you. And you said you use to do it. So it's nothing new to you." Nick looked at Vix and then to Blake. Finally looked at the blunt in front of him.

"Well. It's not like you guys are asking me to do cocaine or something hard." He said as to on it in his paw. Putting it up to his mouth and taking a good couple hits. Blowing the smoke out of his mouth soon after. Which was followed by couching.

"Hehe ya that's it. How long has it been since you last had a hit?" Vixle asked as Nick passed it to Blake.

"About three years. God damn that is strong." Nick couched a bit more as the other two chuckled.

"Hehe. And don't worry man. It won't last long. Only 10 minutes or little more." Blake said as he took a hit. Passing it to Vixle. Who took another drag. Passing it to Nick who did the same.

After some more round the blunt was gone and put out in an ashtray nearby. The three sat backed as all of them were buzzed.

"Hehe soooo Nick. Did you tap Judy?" Blake asked as Nick and Vix burst into laughs and chuckles. After they subsided Nick nodded.

"Yep. And honestly I have been wanting to for some time now." Nick said as Vixle nodded.

"I fucking knew it. After all it was hard not to tell. You two getting all lovey in the back of my car." Vixle said as the other two chuckled.

Back in the kitchen during all of this Judy helped Sharia cook the meal. Judy taking control of the some of the vegetables and salad she would be having. Along helping Sharia cook Nick's meal.

"So how long have you and the fox been together?" Asked Sharia as Judy stuttered on cutting the carrots.

"Oh uh is it that obvious?" She asked as Sharia nodded. Pushing some chopped up fish into a large pot. Then stirring it around.

"Oh ya honey. It's not hard to tell that you two love each other. We might be killers, but we know a thing or two besides killing." Judy nodded to her as she finished cutting the carrots and putting them into the salade bowl to her right. Mixing it in with the lettuce, onions, and collar flower.

"Now Judy." Judy turned as Sharia's tone seemed to change into a serious one. "I know you were just doing your job. Blackmailing my son." She pulled out a knife and took another one and with sharpened the two as she rubbed the blades together. "But." A loud metal on metal slicing sound was heard as she did one final sharpen. "Don't let it happen again. I don't want to take you out." She finished and Judy nodded. Some fear in her eyes as Vixle's mother had made it pretty clear. "Good. Now let's hurry up before it gets to late for dinner." She said in her happy and excited tone. Judy sighing in relief as she turned back to fixing the salade.

"I don't want to scare you now. After all you and Nick are the only cops to get this far into this place without dieing." She sighed as Judy listened in. "It's just I know my son has done very bad things in the eyes of the law, and so have I. It's just. Sometimes I wonder what he would be like if he never went down this path." Sharia kept stirring the pot as she talked. Seeming to get slightly depressed as she did.

"He told you about his real mother hasn't he?" Asked Sharia who turned to look at Judy. Who nodded her head. "Well. His mother was a good woman. Didn't have the violence that I had. If she was still around she would have done whatever it took to keep her son out of this world." Judy listened to Sharia as Judy put more lettuce into the bowl.

"Why didn't you try to keep him away from...this world?" Judy asked as Sharia smiled lightly.

"Well. Even if I wanted to it would be nearly impossible. I was the leader's daughter when I first meet Vixle. And when my pops died I was in charge. And I believe Vixle was probably 7 when that happened. So for the rest of his childhood his step mother was the head of a crime organization. And since I never really knew a life besides this. I taught him the ropes to the game. Taught him how to shoot, how to sell drugs and how to even steal all before he was even in middle school." She looked over at Judy who had the face of some shock.

"So did Vixle know what he was doing was bad in the eyes of law?" She asked her as Sharia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh hell ya. He knew right off the bat honey." She smirked at Judy who nodded back.

"He did ask me one time what if we are doing good things and the law is doing bad things. That was something to explain to him. His little 9 year old mind was so confused." Judy imagined Vixle saying something like that and giggled a little bit. Which she was joined by Sharia who giggled with her.

"I can see him saying something like that. May I ask does he get his quick remarks from you?" Judy asked. Sharia shaking her head.

"Nope. He got that from my brother. If you recall someone named Pimp." Judy nodded to her.

"Yes I remember seeing him when we went down the stairs. He was the one who greeted us. Didn't know he was your brother." Sharia giggled lightly as she held her hand to her lips.

"Hehe yes. He is. Sadly." She gave Judy a sarcastic look as the two giggled again. A few minutes went bye as the two concentrated on finished up the meal. After the last finishing touches were made the two nodded to each other.

"Welp. Let's go feed the animals." Sharia said as Judy nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Don't you mean just two animals? Counting me?" Judy said as Sharia giggled. Carrying the pot to the front kitchen table.

"All men are animals dear." The two nodded to each other as they set the table. "Foods ready. Come and get it." Sharia said as soon the three joined them at the table. Vixle going over and helping his mom put the seafood soup into bowls. Handing them off to the other two as he also handed Judy her salad. He got a bowl of the soup and when Sharia sat down he set it in front of her. Nodding to her before going and sitting in the chair next to her.

"So I take it Vixle showed to you around a bit?" Sharia asked Nick and Judy. Who nodded in return.

"Yes we went to the top of the Empire State Building I believe it was called. " Nick said as the rest nodded lightly. Nick looked down at his soup and picked up the spoon that was near him. In which he got a spoonful and tasted it. His ears shooting up as he did so. "This is amazing Sharia. I haven't had anything like this for some time." Nick complimented as Sharia thanked him kindly.

"So mom. What has happened while I've been gone?" Vix asked as Sharia took a spoon full of her soup. Gulping it down and then turning to him.

"Well. The feds have gotten a hold of the old warhouse up in Yorktown. We have made a deal with the BTK in Chinatown. They will help us get our supply across the borders that lead down into the Middle East Sector. We have also made a deal with the Stripes in Zootopia. We supply them with guns. They will supply us with money. And our dollar and their dollar equal the same amount. So it's a win win." Sharia finished as Judy and Nick looked at her.

"Yes I know you two are here, but you can't really do anything about it. Not unless you want to live. Take Mr. Big for example. You know he is doing bad things, but you can't do anything about it. Even if he is one of the biggest crime bosses." Judy nodded as Nick took another spoonful of soup. Understanding that it was criminal business. It is what it is.

"But we are cops. We can turn you in." Judy said as Sharia giggled.

"Honey no you can't. What we do here in Humana is up to our police force to take care of. You can't do anything unless they ask for help. And I know they aren't going to ask you for help. They are too stubborn too." Judy nodded in agreement. Yep there was nothing the two could do but listen.

"So. Besides that. No other turf has been taken?" Vix asked as his mother shool her head.

"Nope. We have some red rags that took over Brooklyn again. We have a crew loading up now to go out. You are with them." She stopped and looked at her watch. Seeing it was almost 11. "They will be heading out around 12 or 1. So be ready by then. Blake you are joining them." Blake looked up from eating as he wasn't expecting to be in the conversation.

"Uh I am?" He asked as Sharia nodded.

"Is that a problem?" She asked as she moved something under the table. Blake shaking his head fast.

"Nope not at all ma'am. " He then quickly went to eating so he could go get ready.

"Listen Judy, Nick. Whatever you just heard. Don't think down on us more. It's the life we have chosen. And it's all business. Ok?" Sharia asked the two as they nodded.

"We understand. It's what you do." Nick said as Sharia nodded. Judy smiling to her to agree.

"Welp. Come on Blake. Let's get ready." Vixle finished off his meal as him and Blake got up and headed to the sink. Dropping off the bowls and heading for the door. Nick and Judy doing the same as Sharia slowly ate hers.

"Are they at the warhouse mom?" Vix asked as he stepped out the door.

"Yes. There should be a few there already. Bring more if you want." With that he let the four out and closed the door behind him. Going back down the stairs.

"Hey come on we are loading up." Vix said as he tapped a guy on the shoulder. After that a few others got up and walked out of the apartment. Right behind the four.

"Alright. Why did I have to go?" Asked Blake as he got in Vixle's car.

"Cause the Queen told you too. And don't worry. You won't get killed." Vix said as he got in the car. Judy and Nick doing so as well.

"But I've never shot at anyone. Or killed anyone!" Blake said as he was freaking out a little.

"Blake calm down. Dude all you have to do it be there. Maybe fire at their car or whatever. Just hide and shit man." Vixle said as he honked his horn and rolled out and onto the road. A few more cars following

"Alright fine. But God damnit. She knows I want to stay put of this." He said as Vix looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok..maybe she doesn't. Maybe I haven't told her yet." Blake said as Vixle nodded.

"You couldn't say it because she scared you?" Vix asked as Blake nodded.

"It's kind of hard to say something like that when she has a gun in her hands."

The squad of cars soon rolled into the parking lot of a warhouse that looked operational. It had lights on inside and some lights outside. Tmthe four of them got out and headed to the two bug doors that where guarded by two other guys. Seeming unarmed but Nick and Judy guessed they were. Opening the doors for them they walked inside along with the others.

Inside the warhouse it was looked more of a factory. Tables line the place as rows of people worked on what making and packing away drugs. Ranging from weed all the way to Heroin. Judy and Nick watched as they packed away massive amount of cocaine into barrels and then loaded them onto a nearby truck.

"Impressive isn't it?" Asked Vix as they walked.

"I don't think I've seen so many drugs in one place at a time before." Nick commented as Vixke chuckled.

"How much money is in that truck?" Asked Judy as she pointed to the truck loaded with barrels full of packed cocaine.

"About a few million. That is all going to the southern Sector. To the cartel down there." With that the truck closed up and with a bang on the back the truck pulled away from the open area. Leaving the warhouse and out of sight.

"May I ask with that much money why do you still live in a small aroartment?" Asked Nick as Vixle seemed to think on it.

"Hmm. Not sure. But I've always wanted a big house, might get one now." He said as they walked through two more doors. Which lead them into a smaller room. Inside the room was a firing range and to the left was a whole wall full of different types of guns. All shorted by pistols to assult rifles. A few at a time they went over and loaded up on what they wanted.

"So how bad is this going to be?" Asked Nick as him and Judy stood in the back.

"Probably a one way fight. But could get bad." Vixke said as he loaded a shotgun. With a pump it was armed and ready. Blake coming up beside him and loading up an AR-15. "I really don't want to use this." Blake mumbled as Vix patted him on the back.

After a few minutes of them loading up they went back to the cars and got in them.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." Vix said as he lead the cars out and down the road. Nick and Judy looking at each other worried. This is going to be ugly.

 **Hey and I'm back with another chapter. Seems like Vixle hasn't changed and who knowshould if he will. Don't worry next chapter will be out soon. See ya then.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Turf**

"Yo man. I'm telling ya it's amazing. Just try it."

"Uh..no. Not goin to man."

"Just fuckin do it!"

"I'm not goin to bitch!"

Two red flagged guards walked around as they talked and yelled at each other.

"Just fuckin get some balls and do it." One said as the other one who fixed his red Cardnels hat looked at him.

"Bitch I'm not gonna take some of your spice man. That shit is like fuckin poison dogg." His buddy just sighed aloud and through his arms up in the air.

"And fuckin cocaine isn't fool?" The other guy seemed to almost say something but didn't. As he had a point.

"Just come on dogg. Let's just keep our eyes open for anythang. Don't wanna piss off the big guys." The other one nodded as they stopped and stood there as they kept watch.

Meanwhile a few blocks away was Vixle and his squad. Coming up fast. The four cars loaded and packed with metal and men.

"Alright. Let's get this done." Vix said as he rolled down his window and tossed out a hand single. The other cars flashing their lights as they turned onto the street that the warhouse was on.

"Dude I have this thing I don't want getting damaged." Blake said as he took out a nice gold chain. "Found this on the ground. This is like my baby man." Vixle just chuckled as Blake put it around his neck.

Coming up onto the warehouse Blake rolled down his window as Vixle leaned over and fired off a few shots. Hitting the one of the two guards outside. Parking the car they got out of the car as the other cars parked in random places. Firing at whoever was coming out of the warhouse. Vix and Blake ducked behind Vixle's car. Popping out and firing at whoever was firing. Blake missing on purpose as he didn't want to kill anyone.

"Yo look out cuz!" The two of them heard as they looked up to see some on the balcony and in the upper windows. Firing down on the group.

"Aw shit!" Vix hit the floor as Blake rolled and got behind an alley wall. Vixle rolled onto his back and fired up at them. Killing 2 of them as they fell.

"Dude I can't fucking do this!" Blake yelled as more rival gang members came out of the warehouse. Firing at Blake as one of the bullets hit his chain. Breaking it as it fell from his neck. "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!" Blake popped out of his hiding spot and fired his clip. Killing the three that had just came out of the warehouse. He kept firing till his clip ran empty. A guy from up top aimed at Blake as Vixle ran over and tackled him behind a car. The guy nearly missing Blake's head.

"Stay down cuz." Vix said as he looked at Vixle as he reloaded.

"I just killed. My god oh my god!" Blake started to hyperventilat. Vix shaking him a bit.

"Get your head on man. Come on it was a matter of time. Now let's take this fucking warhouse back." He said as Blake nodded and got up. Heading with Vix right into the warehouse. The two going in through a side door.

Inside it was chaos. Bullets flying and people getting hit or almost hit. Vix and Blake got behind some crates as bullets just barley missed them. Hitting the concrete floor.

"Alright. You ready for this?" Vixle asked looking over at Blake who nodded.

"Oh ya they broke my chain." Vix nodded and popped up with Blake. Firing their guns as they took out a few guys hiding behind some tables they had pushed over to make cover. They feel as the bullets ripped through the white hard plastic tables.

Getting back in cover the two of the reloaded as sirens could be heard from a distance. "Shit the cops. Yo we gotta go." With that Vix and Blake bolted and out the same door they just went in. Others fleeing the scene as they got back in their cars. Right then a few squad cars rolled up as Vixle fired off a few shots at them. Then driving away as his tires screeched against the pavement. Making some smoke as three cop cars followed right behind. Other squad cars also scattering to catch the other cars that were fleeing.

Blake looked back as the squad cars rammed in the back of Vixle's car. "Shit man what do I do?" He asked as Vixle took a sharp left.

"Fucking fire at them!" With that Blake rolled down the window and leaned out. Popping off a few shots as the cars swerved to avoid them. Some taking them on the bullet proof windsheild. Blake fired more until his gun ran empty.

"I'm out!" He yelled as Vix took a right onto a street. Blake tossed the gun as they passed an alley. It flying into the ally as some of the police officers fired back. Shattering the back window. "Shit I need a gun!" Vix pulled out his as he told Blake to take the wheel. When Blake did Vixle leaned out his window and fired off his whole 12 round clip. It shattering the windshield of the nearest squad car. And the rest hitting the driver. In return the car lost control as it crashed and rolled into a one story building. Turning back Vixle grabbed the wheel.

"There is so many in the back seat remember? " He said and took a hard left. Blake made his way to the back seat as he unlatched the seat and pushed it up. Grabbing the nearest gun his hands could find. Which was a 38 revolver. Already loaded with an extra 6 bullets in a preloaded chamber. Shutting it back down Blake fired off three shots as Vixle drifted around a corner.

"Yo hand me one!" Blake threw open the seat and tossed Vix a Beretta 92F. "Grab a bigger gun and get ready!" He said as Blake found himself a PP-Bizon.

"OK got one!" Blake yelled as Vix pulled the emergency brake and turned hard left. The car doing a full 180 as Vix put it in reverse. The two now looking straight at the two cars. Taking it as their que. Blake fired through the glass as Vixle did too. Filling the windshields of the two cars with bullets. Mostly Blake as his mag ran empty. The two police cars swerved and crashed into each other as the cops inside got riddled with bullets.

Vix and Blake hoot and cheered as they saw the two crash. Then laughing after words.

"Damn dude. That was fucking dope! " Vix laughed along as the car kept backing up at a decent speed.

"Hey..uh Vix. Where does this road go?" Asked Blake as Vix just shrugged.

"It leads off into a ditch. But don't worry I got this." Right as he said that he reached down and pulled the emergency break. But when he did the emergency break came off as it must have been hit by a few bullets. Making it break off easy. The two turned to see out the back window as the road was nearing the end.

"Oh." Vix started to say.

"Shit." Blake finished as the two held each other and screamed. As the car flew off the road after breaking through a wooden sign.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *car crash sounds*

"Uhg. God my head."

"Ah tell me about it."

Blake and Vixle slowly gain consciousness as the two moved their limbs slowly. Making sure everything was there. The car was upside down as the so called ditch was on the border of a ditch or a cliff. As the fall was a rather long one.

"Ugh fucking hell. Come on." Vix was fighting to get his seat belt off as he tucked at it. When it finally gave away he feel and hit his head on the roof of the car. Shattered glass and guns laid there. Blake got his done as well as he caught himself before slowly letting the rest of his body fall. Crawling out of the wreckage the Blake stood up as he held his side.

"Damn it man. I think I might have broken something." Blake made his way over to Vixle. Who was on the other side of the car. Leaning up against it as he held his arm. His multiple cuts on his face bled as he sat there.

"Get...get me one of those cylinders. " He said as Blake stumbled over to the trunk. Seeing some broken glass and blue liqued. Searching he found a few surviving cylinders as he came back over to Vix. Who motioned for him to inject one. Blake unscrewed the top as a needle showed. Without hesitation he stabbed it right into Vixle's thigh. Vixle's body shaking slightly and started to heal his cuts and whatever was broken. "This...ah is a fuckin life saver. " Blake nodded as Vix chuckled. Letting go of his shoulder as he stood up.

"Alright. Come on let's get going." He said as Blake held onto the side of the car.

Vixle bending down to help Blake out. Blake putting an arm around his neck. Vix helping him walk as they walked a few feet away from the car. Blake pulling out his phone and pushed a few buttons. Soon it started ringing.

"What up?" Someone on the other end asked.

"Pimp. Me and Vix crashed and I'm in pretty bad shape. Get us a ride man." Said Blake as he couched a bit. It hurting him as he held his side more.

"We are at the bottom of the cliff outside of Brooklyn. Hurry up!" With that Blake hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Dude. You said it was a ditch." Vix rolled his eyes as he kept walking with Blake. Helping him along.

"My bad. But hey we are alive." Blake nodded as they came up on a few shore side rocks. Going over and laying Blake down as he rested his back against one of the rocks. Vix sliding down beside him.

"God this hurts man." Vix looked over as Blake held a bloody hand right under his left side of his ribs.

"I don't see anything like class. Probably got a bad cut." Blake nodded as he moved his shaking hand from the wound. It indeed being a large gash that was deep and bled fast. Vixle took off his shirt and shoved it on the wound. To help stop the bleeding. "Alright. Come on. We can't wait for them to come here. We got to get you patched up. " With that he tossed Blake's left arm over his neck and helped him to his feet. Blake hissing out through his teeth. Slowly the two kept walking down the bay shore. Blood dripping into the sand as they stumble along.

"Yo...*cough* some steps. Right there." Blake choked out as Vix helped him move that way. The two making their way up the cracked stone steps.

When they got up their they saw that the road was dead silent. A few blocks down was a street lamp. But around them it was completely dark. "Horror movie scene." Blake chuckled out as Vix joined him. Dragging him a little as Blake stumbled as he walked.

"Don't kill yourself now." Blake nodded as he kept walking. Heading with Vix to the street light. But they didn't make it as a few cars came around a corner in the distance. Heading straight for them.

"Dude. That better be Pimp." Blake said as Vix pulled out his Beretta. Knowing he had only 3 shots.

The cars came to a stop and quickly a few got out. Rushing over to the two. Which Vixle pointed his gun at them.

"Woh Woh it's us man calm yourself." Pimp held his hands up and waved them. Vix putting his gun down as two people helped Blake into the car.

"Damn bad crash I'm guessin?" He asked as Vix nodded.

"Let's just get out of here." The two headed back to the front car. Vix getting in the back with Blake as the door shut. They headed out and to the nearest hospital.

"Vix. Next time you are going to do some Die Hard shit. Tell me." Blake and Vix started to laugh a but after Blake said that.

During the shootout back in the apartment.

Nick and Judy had been talking about the case they are still on. Shara was in the kitchen doing the dishes as the two talked at the small dinner table.

"Alright. So we have to find Mikey Wissler again. And we still haven't found James. So we are back at square one." Nick sighed as he looked over a few notes he still had about the case. Written down in a small notepad.

"Uhg I know. Tell me about it. How are we going to find this guy. He is probably going into hiding after all of this " Nick nodded to Judy who had her head down on the table. Her ears flopped lazily on the table. Nick lifting one up slightly then dropping it as it flopped back down.

"Yes I know Carrots, but it's our job. Now let's go over our notes again." Judy lifted her head up as she sigh. Looking through her own notes on her notepad.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did you two day something about a Mikey Wissler?" Asked Shara who was standing right behind Nick. Holding a wet dish towel.

"Uh..ya I mean yes we did." Nick said. Shara nodding as she took a seat.

"You can find him The Rainforest District. Hotel number 209. Said he will be staying there for a few days. And that was last night when he told me." The two looked shocked as she shrugged. "He is a bad business partner. Can't have that. And he stole money from one of our drops over the bridge. So he made it on my list." She said as the two didn't push her on anything else. They got great information in one of the world's unlikely places.

"Th-Thank you Shara." She nodded to Judy who wrote down what she said.

"I do ask for only one thing in return. That when you catch him. Bring him to me." She said the last sentence rather sinister like a snake spying on its prey.

"We...we can see if Bogo will be OK with that." Nick managed to say. Shara smiling in return.

"Hope he is." She got up and headed back into the kitchen as Nick and Judy let out a sigh of relief.

"I never thought I'd say it but she scares me to no end." Judy said as Nick nodded in agreement.

"She does have that demonic look to her." He added as the two heard Shara say thank you from the kitchen.

"Alright. So we can either call it in now and have him arrested or we can wait to be there." Judy thought about it as Nick marked plan A and plan B on his notepad.

"What are the pros and cons of both?" She asked. Nick thinking for a moment before answering.

"Plan A which is to call in. Pro. We have him right then and there, but the con is if he works with James Paller then he could go darker than he already is. Plan B's pro is that we are there to arrest him and possible stop him from escaping. But the con is the same as the first one. James could go into more hidding. Making him hard to catch." Judy looked at Nick confused.

"It sounds like no matter what James might disappear." She said as Nick shrugged.

"It's a chance. But at this point we may have to take that chance." The two sighed. Knowing it most likely would have to be one or the other.

Judy's head suddenly shot up"Wait...wait I got it. We don't have to arrest him." She exclaimed as Nick looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Judy started to think for for a moment before speaking.

"Let's just get Vixle to do it. Him and Blake can take him and bring him back to the ZPD." Nick thought about it as Judy went on.

"Look. The public knows that we are working with so called criminals. Ever since the casino shooting. So it's not going to be a surprise if we do it again. And since Vix and Blake are both not cops mind you. Then Mikey will not be publicly arrested and James would not have a clue." Judy finished as she crossed her arms in confidence. Making Nick slightly laugh.

"Alright. I can't see the big problems here. Other than if he recognizes Vixle. That could turn things inside out." Judy nodded as she then realized.

"That's ok. That's fine. Because if we know Vixle after all the things he has done. Then we know he can keep him quite. Like I said he won't see it coming." The two smiled and nodded.

"Don't go and get my son killed now." They heard Shara say from the kitchen.

"He won't." Judy said back as she heard her laugh. Suddenly the door burst open as Vixle came walking in. Some blood on him.

"Did it go well?" Asked Shara who came around to corner to see him.

"Best it could of I guess. Blake is in the hospital. We got in a car crash after we got chased by cops. Warehouse is probably in the hands of the feds by now." Vixle said as he sat down at the table. Sighing some as he ran a hand through his hair. "And before you ask Blake is going to be fine. Just some broken ribs and cuts." The room seem to go down in tension as the Nick and Judy looked at Vix.

"Hey..uh we might have a job for you to do. And it has to be done in a few days." Judy said as Vix looked up at her.

"Uhhg. Alright but give me a few. I need to cool down after all of this." Judy let him. Vixle holding his head in his hands. "Ok. Lay it on me."

"We need you to go and get Mikey Wissler. Basically get him to the ZPD." Vix looked up and laughed.

"You want me to do this because it might make James Paller go into hiding huh?" He asked as Nick nodded.

"How did you.." Judy began to ask.

"It's common sense. But uhh..sure I guess I will. Does it matter how I get him there? Other than being alive?" The two shook their heads.

"Nope. Well I'm glad you are taking this so fast." Said Judy.

"Might as well. I was going to pay him a visit anyways." The three sat in silence as Vixle thought of how to get Mikey to the ZPD. Smiling as he knew this was going to be fun.

 **OK so this was a little rushed. Sorry if it's bad but I'm probably going to update it sometime. But hope you enjoy it see ya next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Blake's Chapter**

You know I'm starting to feel what Vixle was feeling when he was in the hospital. Last night's car crash caused me to have four broken ribs and a broken right arm. Along with a bunch of bruises and cuts. Which sucked as moving hurt. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with him. Since this is where it gets me. But eh. It's whatever. If you haven't figured it out. I'm Blake. Yep. The one and only. The one who killed three people do to they broke a gold chain I found on the streets. So what if I get sudden anger. It wasn't just a gold chain. It was MY gold chain. That's not counting the cops that I may have killed. I'm not to sure really.

Anyways. It has been I think 14 hours since the crash. And I've been in surgery for about 5 of those hours. And the rest is of me sitting here, or laying. Watching out the window as I looked out on New York. The afternoon sun out of range for me as it was 2 in the afternoon. Sighing I turned my head back to the door. Wondering if anyone will come through it and save me from this mass boredom. Knowing that probably wasn't going to happen I twiddle my thumbs as I looked around the room.

My room was like it always was. A white tiled floor with light grey walls. Along with those rectangle chelling lights. That always seemed to have a dead insect in at least one of them. If you find a room with these lights and don't see a single dead insect in them. Take a picture. That is once and a life time.

Besides I've been awake in this room for a few hours. Waking up after surgery at 11 this morning. Already talked with the doctor. Telling him that I'm ok. That I felt ok. Mostly glad to be still living. My mind was interrupted when I heard the door to my room start to open.

"He is in here." I heard some nurse say as I then heard Vixle say thanks. Making me chuckle to myself. Didn't know he knew those words. Walking in dressed in a simple black shirt and baggy jeans. Having his blue cap on like always. He smiled to me as he closed the door behind him.

"Sup man. See you are pulling through." He said as he found a chair and moved it closer to my bed. Sitting down as I nod.

"Yep. No thanks to you. Trying to reenact the Die Hard movies." Vix chuckled a bit as he nodded.

"More like Fast and Furious." That one got me as I choked out a laugh. It hurting to even laugh. It must of been obvious. Cause I saw Vixle's expression change to concern.

"Damn man. You really got fucked up huh?" I nodded and breathed through my nose. Trying to keep the pain level down a bit. Broken ribs are not fun when you want to laugh.

"Ya. But I'm fine really. Not dead or paralyzed. So that's good at least." I saw Vixle nod. Looking behind him at the door before getting up. Heading to the door as I saw him pull something out of his pocket. Hearing the door lock as he turned back to me. "Oh shit dude whatever it was I didn't rat man!" I yelled as he held up and waved his arms in the air.

"Shhh Shhh dude shut up I'm not gonna kill ya. Alright. God man just because I lock the door doesn't mean I'm gonna send you down." I relaxed some and sighed.

"Then what's this about?" Vixle took a look behind him at the door again. While he pulled out one of the cylinders that is his life sorce.

"This. I'm gonna give you some." I raised an eyebrow to him as I look at the cylinder then back at Vix.

"What?" I managed to say as I was not down with this idea.

"Listen. You and me are genetically almost the same. Right? We are both mixed. And I'm no different than you in blood or body parts. So if I inject this into you it should do the same as it does to me." Thinking about it. He had a point. If it works for him then it should work for me, but that is not a gerenti. We are mostly riding on hope. But I'm willing to do it. Even if it goes bad. I know I should be putting more thinking into this, but fuck it.

"Alright. Fine but if I turn out to be as ugly as Deadpool I'm gonna kill you with my new powers." I say as Vixle nodded and smiled. Uncapping the cylinder.

"Like an older avacado had hate sex with a younger avacado." He said as we both shared a good laugh. Mostly him as I clenched my ribs again. "Hehe alright man. You ready for this?" I turn my head to him and nod. "Ok. This is going to hurt. But not for long. God I sound like I'm telling you what I tell every virgin I fuck." I was going to laugh but I had to hold it back.

"Just do it. I want to laugh and not hurt while I am." With that he aimed it at my thigh.

"Ok. No going back." He said as he slammed the needle hard into my thigh.

Right as I felt the needle break my skin I felt the cold blue liquid do its work. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Gasping for air as I felt as if I got punched in the gut. Quickly tho the pain and on fire feeling left as I starting feeling a pleasurable warm feeling. As if I was wrapped up in a blanket that just got out of the dryer. I felt light movement in my chest as I figured that was my ribs healing. I felt my arm tingle a bit. Like it had falling asleep as my arm was what I guessed was being healed.

Turning my head to Vixle who was standing there with an empty silver cylinder I nodded to him.

"Dude. This stuff is amazing. My god I feel great!" He smiled and nodded.

"Oh thank god." He let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Because the doctor said that if this didn't work your organs would explode one by one." He said with a laugh as I looked back at him a little sick.

"You are joking...right?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"Nope. Doctors knew I was going to do it. And they said it's a 50/50 chance for it to work. Good thing we got the good 50." Damnit Vixle. Always playing with the lives of the living.

"Ok one. Not cool. Two way not cool. And three. Why did you lock the door?" He shrugged.

"Just to add suspense." I groaned and fell back down on my pillow.

"Ok. I guess I can say thank you for this. But on the other hand I want to really fucking punch you." I say. Balling up my fist at him.

"I can understand that, but hey. You can get out of this bed." He stepped away as I slowly sat up. And then getting out of the bed as the white blanket that was covering me feel. As I had a hospital robe on.

"Alright get out and find me some clothes." Vix nodded and went out of the room. Standing there as I swing my arms a bit. Looking around as I waited. Making a clicking noise with my mouth as I did so.

Soon enough a nurse came in. A few feet taller than me. She had red hair, but it was to red to be her natural color.

"Here you go Mr. Dorm." She handed me my clothes as I nodded. Taking off the robe and getting dressed. Vixle must of gotten them from my house as they were clean and not bloody and torn. Fixing my shirt I went out of my room and looked around. The white and light grey colored wall was a little busy. Nurses and doctors walking in and out of other rooms. Some rolling a medicine cart. Making me wonder who the meds on the cart are for.

"Hello Mr. Blake." Turning to whoever said my name. Finding a young looking doctor. Holding a clipboard in his hands as I looked him up and down. And here we go with the check ups and tests.

"Ok." I clap my hands together as my fingers are straight and lined up with the others. "You are telling me that this works on me as well?" The doctor nodded. Sighing I figured I had to go along with it. As it worked. But I wanted to know more about it.

"Your test matched up with Vixle's when we did his. Maybe a number here and there was one or two lower or higher, but both of you are stable with it in your body." I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Exhaling and letting my arms go limp.

"Ok. OK I know I don't know anything about this, but if I take this." I reached over and picked up one of the cylinders of the dark blue liquid. "And I get it on an animal. They go savage. Go back to their primal ways. But if I do it on me or Vix. We heal and basically all of our senses are improved along with strength, speed, and all that. So my question is. Why. Why is it that way?" He sighed and put his clipboard down.

Taking a seat as he rolled the black top stool near me as he sat down.

"Listen. For the last almost 5 months we have been working with animal scientists and specialist to understand why animals go savage and humans are upgraded. So far we are getting is numbers that mean nothing. Numbers that don't help us. Honestly I just think it's in our biology. But what makes us not say that is once we were like that. Hidding, hunting. hidding, hunting. That's all we did till we evolved. So in simple terms we should be act the same when Night Howler is contacted." He paused as he sighed. Tossing his glasses on the table. "What in saying is we don't have answers for now. We may never have them. But for now. Just go on Vixle's schedule. Enject every 4 hours. And don't miss one." Nodding I got up from my chair along with him.

"Thanks for what you can give me." I shook his hand that he held out.

"Anytime. I grew up in East New York. I understand how bad it is. Can I give you my number if you have any more questions?" I nodded as he quickly wrote down his phone number and handed it to me. Slipping it in my jean pocket.

"Alright. Thanks man. Should get going. Vix is waiting for me." With a nod he opened the door for me. Stepping into the hallway. Vix leaning his back on the wall as a leg was perched on the wall as well. Along with him was Nick and Judy. Who looked up when I walked out.

"Seems like you are doing good." I heard Judy say as I looked down to her. Smiling lightly.

"Ya Vix hasn't killed me yet." I looked to see Vixle's smiling a little as he pushed off the wall.

"Hehe yep. Not yet. Alright come on. We are kind of on a time crunch homie." He turned and started walking down the hallway. Us three following him right behind.

Back in the car as it was more of a small limo. Vix saying that this is how he is going to get around until his car is fixed. It was nice. Nice comfortable fake fur seats along with a small bar. It even having a 20 inch T.V. installed into the wooden boards that outlines the limo. It being right under the window that separated the driver from us.

Vix knocked on the window as the limo headed off. Vixle's turning to me as Judy nodded to him.

"Ok. we are back on the case Blake. And the two fur balls over there want us to go in and capture Mikey Wissler." He shot them a grin as to say the name calling was a joke.

"Alright. What are we doing?" Vix nodded and then leaned back onto the seat. Resting his right arm on the fake leather seat.

"Simple. We are going to his hotel room. Go in and get him. In and out." Nodding I looked out the window as New York passed on the outside.

"Why are we doing this? Why can't the cops take care of this?" I asked wondering why the police can't take him in.

"Because that could cause our other target to go into more hiding than he already is." Nick commented as the other two nodded.

"So when do we go?" Vixle took a look at Nick and Judy. Judy looking up and to me.

"Oh uh..tonight. Shara gave us the information we need. And according to her we only have tonight to get it done. Because the next morning he is moving again. And she said she may not know next time." That answered my next question. Shara wasn't known to be a snitch, but she would give up other gangs names and people. Even people of interest to the police if it ment that she gets to control more of the city. I remember she explained it to me as take it as taking out a competitor or company. One goes and you can move in and take his land.

"We are leaving at eleven tonight. We are going to hang low till then." I nodded to Vixle as he moved so he could open the small fridge. Pulling out some Fireball. "Want a drink for now?"

"Damn right I do."

 **Ok yes this is a short chapter for the wait but I was working on how I want to go with the story. And I've figured it out so the next chapter hopefully will be faster. See you then.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: What Comes Around Comes Around**

"What? What did you say!" The room was dark as the only light was coming from a desk in the back corner. It being filled with papers and a table lamp. Along with a old vintage telephone.

"Fuck. OK listen. That had nothing to do with it. It's not going to change anything. Trust me. Now I got to go. Got a game to go too." A young looking lion hung up the phone as his two gold rings shined from the lamp light.

Grunting he got up and move out from the desk. Walking a short distance to the oak wood door. It opening for him as he stepped out into the room. The house was rather quiet as the door shut behind him. Standing there was a black panther. And behind the lion was a polar bear.

"Are you ready sir?" The panther asked as the lion nodded.

"Yep. Let's get going. Don't want to miss this poker game." With that he started walking as the two followed. Standing behind him. One on his left and the other on his right. The three walked down a dark orange wallpapered hallway that had black rugs that covered the floor. Turning a corner that soon lead them down some spiral stairs. Which put them to the front of the house. A few more guards waiting at the door. Made of wolves, a tiger, and bears.

One of the bears opened the door as they walked out and down the concrete steps to two parked SUVs. As in between the two was a limo. All painted jet black. It looking sleek and new. The polar bear moved ahead and opened the door as the lion got in. Shutting the door behind him as they moved to the front. The bear getting in the driver's seat. Followed by the panther who got in the passenger seat. The other guards loaded up into the SUVs. As the doors slammed shut.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." The panther said through a mic on his suit as the SUV ahead of them started moving. The three cars heading off to the Las Angus strip. The panther leaned and pushed a small black button that was underneath the window to the cab area. "Sir we will be arriving on time." He said as the lion in the back smiled a little.

"Good. Thank you Shadow." With that Shadow leaned back and sighed in his chair.

"What's wrong?" The polar bear beside him asked as Shadow looked over to him.

"Nothing Mist. Just getting ready just in case." Mist nodded as he followed the SUV ahead of him.

"Think Mr. Wissler will give us a raise if he wins this game?" Mist asked looking over to Shadow. Who smiled and then broke into some laughter. Mist joining in as he drove.

In the SUV ahead of them was the two wolves and the brown and black bear. The wolves in the back as the brown bear drove. And the black bear in the passenger seat.

"You ready for this Sledge? " the Grey wolf in the back asked. The brown bear nodding.

"Yep. It's what we are hired for." The wolf nodded as the Black bear cleared his throat.

"You ready for this Roadster?" The grey wolf coughed a little as he held his paw to his mouth.

"Ya..just hope I don't get sick." He said as the wolf next to him smirked. Him being a white furred guy.

"Don't die on us now." He said as Roadster gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't plan on it Ghost." Roadster leaned back into the seat.

"What about you Blacktop?" The black bear looked at the mirror to his right as he shrugged.

"It's our job. In ready." He sounded older than the others. Having a crusty voice.

Moving to the SUV that followed behind the limo had the tiger and two more wolves.

"Think we will run into trouble?" Asked the tiger as he checked his guns. Slamming the clip back into his Berreta.

"We got it Tony." The silver looking fox driving said. The black furred one nodding.

"Yep Silver has a point. Just another day." Tony sighed and slipped the pistol back into its holster.

"Alright. Whatever you say Burner."

The three cars moved along. In a good twenty minutes they came to a stop. Parked in the back as they all got out. Mikey getting out with them. Fixing his black suit by the cuffs. Shadow motioning for him to follow. Which he did as the guards filed in. Mist opening the back door that lead into the building.

Mikey walked in as they filed in. Walking through the kitchen as the cooks got out of their way. Walking through as before they walked out they are met by a fox.

"Hey Dale. How's it going?" Mikey asked as Dale smiled and nodded up to him.

"Going good man. As always." Dale motions for them to follow as he leads them through the sparkling lights and noises of the casino. Soon coming up on two large wooden doors. They were simple looking. Nothing as fancy as the walls and carpet around them. Dale opened the doors for them as above the doors it said High Rollers.

The group walked in as Dale hung back a little. Waiting for the last of the group to come in. Before closing the doors as he went out. Leaving them in the room. Inside the room one llarge poker table. Already occupied by five others. All different species from a large polar bear. To a small old looking black cat.

Mikey took his seat with the other five as he nodded to them. "Hello everyone. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Business calls ya know." Mikey said as the four nodded.

"Ah don't worry about it Mikey. We all understand." The black cat said as he snickered. Coughing a little afterwards.

"Don't kill yourself now Furton." The polar bear said as Furton flipped him off with a cocky grin.

"Uh huh. Like any of you give a shit if I die." He said as he breathed in deep and exhaled the same way.

"Alright come on let's get this game going." Said a leapoard as he was dressed in a fancy purple suit. With that a monkey that was the dealer started dealing out the cards.

"Woh hold up. We are missing one." The polar bear said as he looked around. His marble eye looking with his good eye.

"And who would that be Marshall?" Furton asked as he coughed a little more.

"It shouldn't be anyone." Said a old looking brown shaggy dog. Looking around for whoever was not here.

"No worries." They heard as they turned ahead as the monkey shook his head. As he didn't talk. "Over here." They turned behind them as standing at the doors was a wolf. Dressed in a dark trench coat. Along with a black cap and shades. He walked around the table till he found the last empty seat. Which was at the very end.

"Ahh mister Paller. Nice to have you." The brown shaggy dog said.

"Yes. Thank you mister York." Paller said as he looked over to the leopard. I see you made it as well mister Slang." Slang nodded as he looked at the others.

"New partners of yours?" Asked Mikey as James nodded.

"Yes. York here run a very good business on predator type snacks. Makes millions from it." York nodded respectfully to the others as he looked nearly as old as Furton. But looked better than the scraggly cat. "And Slang here is one of my top supplie transporters. You need anything to get through the districts or into Humana. He has you covered." Slang nodded as he smirked. Seeming to be the youngest at the table. The small silence was interrupted when Furton's coughing started.

"Come on let's get this going before I end up dieing." James chuckled and nodded to the monkey to continue dealing out the cards.

"Anyways. Since you two are new here. The rest of you introduce yourself." James said.

"Let Furton go first. He is on his last life anyways." Mikey chuckled as Furton glared at him.

"Oh go eat a fat on." He cleared his throat before looking over to York and Slang. "I am the top guns sales man. So if you got an illegal gun. Probably came from me." He said as he couched a little more.

"May I ask why you are so sick?" York asked as the two old animals seemed to kick it off well.

"I got feline leukemia. Doctors don't even know how long I got." York nodded as he understood.

"Sorry to hear." He said as Furton just shrugged.

"Eh. What are you gonna do." He smirked at York as Marshall cleared looked at Slang and York.

"I'm Marshall. I sell cars for many businesses. Most of Mikey's are from me. Want a car just hit me up and tell me what you want. Just got to have the money for it." Slang and York looked over to Mikey.

"Hmmm besides gang activity and drug trafficking. I run the fights that go on here on the strip. Pays well." The two nodded again. Furton couching more.

"Alright fuck we got the meeting over with. Let's get going with this." Furton said as the animals at the table chuckled. Getting on with the game.

As they played they talked more. About money or what they have been doing. New things in their lives. After a good three hours of playing they decided to call it.

"Damn. There goes like four cars." Marshall said as he saw his chips get taken to Slang.

"Ah don't worry man. Next time you want me to ship a car. It's for free." He said as the two laughed.

"Uhg. Go get a room and butt fuck already." Furton said beside Marshall as he laid his head down on the table. His mangled head fur drooping down.

"Aww you are just being a sore looser Furton." Furton raised a paw and flipped off Mikey.

"Welp. This was fun and all. Till next time." James got up as he fixed his hat and headed for the door. As he left. Soon following him was Furton. Then Marshall and Slang. Who were talking about some type of transport deal. Leaving York and Mikey in the room. Along with the dealer who was cleaning up.

"Welp. I might as well get out of here as well. Before the wife gets me." He said as he chuckled. Grabbing his brown coat as he slipped is on. Leaving through the doors. Mikey finished his cigarette and put it in the ash tray. Before getting up and nodding to the dealer. Who nodded back as he walked to the door. His guards who where standing by the door looked to him.

"Ready sir?" He asked as Mikey nodded. Making sure he had his stuff. After his quick check the guards opened the door. Letting him out as the guards started to follow him. Suddenly Mikey put his paw on Shadow who was next to him. Looking right at a group. Having blue on them. Mostly humans. A fox and a bunny with them wearing the same colors.

"Hey. Those are the guys who shot up Vince!" Mikey yelled as he quickly got angry. Knowing some punks shot up his hometown. "Kill them!" He yelled as his guards took out their guns and fired. Hitting what Mikey figured was their leader. Mikey pulled out his gun as they returned fire. Firing some shots as his guards fired back. Then leading him out.

They ran to the SUV. Mikey getting into the driver seat. "Go sir! We can cover this just get outta here!" Yelled Mist as Mikey drove off. Watching in his mirror as Mist ran back in to help fight. He didn't even get out onto the main road before his phone rang. Digging it out of his pocket he awnsered.

"Ya? Hello?" He asked as he drove fast. Dipping and weaving in and out of traffic.

"What happened?" James voice was on the other end.

"Some gang or some shit tried to roll on us. Don't worry I'm out and driving now." James sighed on the other end.

"Alright. Get to a safe house. And I will call you then." With that he hung up. Mikey rolling his window down and tossing out the phone. It shattering as it tumbled and broke.

Now Mikey was sitting down in a hotel room. On the bed as two guards sat outside. It had been a few months since that casino attack. Since then he had been moving. Since he had found out that they hadn't been a gang, but cops. Well the fox and bunny. The others they said were bangers. He was pissed as they had killed his best guards. Some where his close friends. As far as he knew the guards outside are from Furton. After hearing about it all he gave him some more protection. Of course the others did as well. Hearing of the shootout want hard. As it was all over the news. Said to be one of the biggest gang related shootouts.

Cursing under his breath. He looked up and sighed. Tomorrow morning he would have to move again. James telling him to keep moving. Since the cops got that close last time. James didn't want it to happen again. Mikey was about to get undressed to lay down when he heard two heavy thuds outside. He wondered what that was all about as he turned to look at the door. And then came a knock.

"Uhg Blake we don't got all day!" I yelled up at him. We where at his place. He wanted to stop bye and get somethings. At which I thought was going to be no longer than five minutes. But he had been up there for a good ten.

"I'm getting things! I almost died I kind of want to. You know." He yelled back down as I couldn't see him from his open window.

"You want to masturbate! Are you fuckin kidding me!" I yell back. Wanting to go up there and kick his balls in.

"What no! I want to make sure I got my things. You know. A life check." I groaned as I shuffle my feet.

"What things! I'm coming up there!" I say as I head inside and start to make my way up the stairs to his apartment. Getting to it I turned the nob on the door and then kicked the door open. "What things are so important?" I ask as I turned to see Blake was counting bottles of Fire Ball whiskey. "Fucking really!?" He turned to me and nods

"Yes really. These are my babies." He said as he grabbed one and rocked it back and fourth like a child.

"Blake my god. Come on we got to go." I said as he nods and walks out with me. Holding the bottle by the neck. We went down to the car as it was a cheap replacement that I had been giving. Mine was trashed as I told them I wanted another one. So as my new Impala was being made I had to use this old hunk of junk. Getting in along with Blake I started it up. It rattling to life as the rust bucket awoke.

"They expect us to kidnap Wissler in this?" Blake asked as I shook my head.

"Oh hell no. I'm going to the shop and demanding another. At least for later tonight." I say as I pull out from the curb and headed to the car shop.

Getting there I parked the car and we got out. Walking up to Pimp. Who was looking at some of the new paint jobs on the cars.

"Yo Pimp. I want another car. Not this hunk of junk." He turned and looked at me.

"Hey. Picked a good day. Just got 3 new cars in. Newest Charger and Mustang. Along with a Bentley." I nod as I looked at the nice cars. All painted in a jet black paint.

"Damn. Had to make me choose didn't ya." I say as I walked over and checked out the three. I looked at them all. Inside and out. Finally decided on the Mustang.

"Alright. Here you go." Pimp tossed me the keys as I catch them and motion for Blake to get in. Shutting the door as I fixed my seat to my liking. Blake hopping in as he whistled.

"Damn. Real nice." He said as I nod.

"Oh ya. Real fucking nice." I turned the keys as the beast of the car roared to life. Me and Blake acting like school girls as we heard it.

"My god that was fucking awesome." He said as I put it into drive. Flooring it out of the shop yard. Pimp having to move out of the way.

The car just felt amazing. Not as amazing as my Impala. My poor baby. But, it was a good replacement for now. It had been about six hours since Blake had been out of the hospital. And I've told her about the mission and all. Already heading that way. Towards the hotel that Mikey was held up.

"You ready for this Blake?" I ask as I heard a gun cock.

"Oh hell ya. Quick and easy right?" He said as I nod.

"Quick and easy." I say as I looked over to see him holding a Colt .45 in one hand and a bottle of Fire Ball in the other. Taking sips out of it every now and then.

"Getting drunk before we go?" I ask as he nods.

"Yes. Why not?" I shrug and looked forward. Getting through the city to where we needed to be.

The car ride was rather quite as we both knew we didn't need to talk. Arriving at the hotel about thirty minutes later. Parking the car in one of the parking spaces away from the main building. The hotel was a small one story hotel. I only counted a max of eight rooms. And I could tell which one Mikey was in. As even tho the two guards outside didn't wear nice uniforms. I could tell they are there to protect.

"I wonder where he got human guards." Blake said as he looked at the two outside.

"You got me. But hey whatever. Come on let's get this done." I say as I get out of the car. Blake meeting me at the trunk. At which I had popped before getting out.

Inside the trunk was a suit case. At which I opened it as a Beretta and a silencer attachment next to it. Along with another silencer. Which I handed to Blake. Screwing it on the ends of our pistols. I close the case and moved it to the back seat of the car. We needed the trunk to be empty. Since we are about to put a lion in it.

"Alright. Ready?" I ask. Blake nodded. Putting on black gloves. I do the same as I nod and tuck the pistol in my pants. Blake tucking his in his pants as well. Just in front of him.

With that we started to walk to the room. The two guards seeming to be almost passed out. One sitting in a cheap white plastic chair. The other leaning on one of the support beams that held up the roof above them. Getting closer to them they looked up to see us.

"Hey are you the owner of this hotel?" I asked as I got closer. "We need a room. Got one?" I asked as the guy pushed off the support beam and walked up to me.

"Na. He is in that building over there. We are just hanging outside." I nodded and say thanks. Starting to walk away.

"Oh wait. I forgot." I turned as I pulled my gun out and fired a few shots into the guy's chest. Blake pulling his out and shooting the guard that was sitting. At which he fell over along with the chair.

Quickly we moved to the door Blake checking the two to make sure they are dead.

"Should we knock?" I ask turning to Blake.

"Sure. Go ahead." I raised my hand and made a fist. Knocking on the door two times.

Mikey looked around for his gun. But was a little to slow as three bullets ripped through the door. One knocking the nob off along with the lock. And the other two nearly missing him. The door got kicked open as two guys walked in.

"Hey there Mikey." Vixle said as Blake and him pointed their guns at him.

"Oh come on." Mikey said as Blake and Vixle pulled him up. Blake taking the butt of his gun and smacking Mikey in the face. Knocking him out cold.

"Where did you learn that?" Vixle asked as they carry him out.

"Movies man. I can't believe it worked." Vix chuckle as we start to carry him to our car. Suddenly a few gun shots went out as he cock his head to see there had been more guards than they thought. They came out of the hotel rooms and fired at them.

"Oh fuck come on!" Vixle yelled as they got Mikey to the popped trunk. Shoving him in and closing the trunk. Ducking behind the car. Vixle moved and fired. Hitting a few guards. Blake doing the same as they moved to the passenger seat and drivers seat. The two slammed their doors as Vixle took the car out of park and flooring it. Swinging around as the tires made burn marks on the pavement. Blake fired the remaining bullets in his clip before Vixle sped off. Hitting one of them as he rolled over the car and landed and slid limply behind them as the two made their escape.

"Quick and easy! Quick and easy!" Blake yelled as I drove.

"OK OK so there was more guards than we thought. We are alive right? And we got Mikey in the trunk." Blake groaned and sat back in his seat.

"God. This car probably looks awful now. With bullet holes in it." Shrugging I didn't care. As it was just a replacement.

Getting back to our side of town we parked the car back at the shop. To which Pimp wasn't to happy as the street lights made him see the car. Having more than a few holes in it now.

"Oh calm yourself. You knew this could possibly happen." I say as Pimp hugged the front of the car.

"Shhh it's fine shhh." I could hear him say as I tolled my eyes. I go behind as Blake popped the trunk. Joining me right after. Mikey was slowly waking up as we smiled down at him.

"Come on kitty. We got business to do." I say as we drag him out of the trunk. When we get him all the way out we drop him as he feel to the ground. His face smacking the concrete. Picking him up again we dragged him inside the shop. At which we shoved him into a chair. Which rolled back and then slammed up against some filing cabinets. Blake pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. While I took my phone out to call Judy.

Pushing her contact to begin the call. Putting the phone up to my ear. It ringing only once before I heard her on the other line

"Hello?"

"Hey we got him. Come on down before we kill him." I say with a laugh.

"OK good on my way. And not funny." She hung up as I chuckle.

"It's funny to me." I turn and walked over to Blake and Mikey.

"She on her way?" He asked as Mikey looked up at us.

"Yep. Till then we got him to ourselves." I go and get some duck tape as I quickly rolled Mikey's arms and legs together and then his mid section to the chair. All the while Blake having his crosshairs on the guy's head.

"So what do we do while we wait?" He asked as I thought about it.

"Hmmm. Let's not touch him." I say as I put the barrel of my gun to his knee. And fired as it ripped through his knee.

"Ahhhh what the fuck mmmf!" Mikey yelled as Blake looked at me confused.

"He I said no touching. But shooting I'm OK with." Blake chuckled as he kept his aim on Mikey.

"Why...why are you doing this you fuck heads!?" Mikey asked as I grin. Moving in front of him as I smiled.

"Cause. You killed my crew. And I killed yours. But you did also shoot me first." I say as I could tell Mikey was trying to remember where I was from. Then his eyes lit up as he looked at me.

"At the casino. You fucker. You killed my crew too!" He yelled as I chuckle.

"Didn't I just say that?" I asked turning to Blake. Who nodded. "Anyways. If I was doing this by myself then I would of killed you. Long and painful death. But since I have to keep you alive. I might as well make you remember who I am." I say as I motion for Blake to leave. Which he did as he didn't want to see what I was about to do.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Still playing hard. I moved and looked around till I found my karambit knife.

"Hehe oh you don't want me to say it. Just let me show you." I say as I inch closer to him.

Nick and Judy got out of a squad car as Bogo followed. They had called in back up as it took them a while to get here. A few other officers like Wolford and Fangamire followed and got out of their cars. Vixle came out of one of the metal doors. Holding a crying Mikey Wissler. His quite sobs could be heard. On his neck dangled something. Two large round and kind of fuzzy balls.

"Oh god." Judy heard Bogo say as Nick ran around behind the squad car to puke.

"What? What is going on?" She asked as the rest of the group seemed to gag or try not to puke.

"Hehe I can see you have seen my little edition to this lovely kitty." Vix said as Judy got a better look at what was dangling around his neck on some thin wiring. At that time Judy tried not to barf either.

"My god Vix. That's just sick." Nick said as Vixle just chuckled.

"Aww. Why thank you. You know these suckers took a minute to get off." He said and chuckled. Judy looked and could see that there was burn marks in the fur of Mikey's private area.

"Why is he burned there as well?" She asked. Daring to push the question.

"Oh if I didn't close up the wound he would of bled out. So I took some hot glue and glued the tissue back together. Along with some stiching." Mikey was still sobbing as his pants where coated with dry blood and burn marks. "Anyways. How has your day been?" He asked as Blake came out the same door. Holding some liquor in a bottle.

"I thought you said not to touch him." He said as Vix just laughed.

"I break rules all the time. And besides. I think this guy needed it." Blake gagged and looked away.

"You made a necklace of his nuts man!"" He said as Vixle nodded.

"Yepo. Cut them off and put them on this wire. Now he has a lovely necklace to wear to prison." Wolford and Fangamire came over and helped him to their said car.

"You also blew out his knee?!" Bogo asked as he was still shocked from what Vixle had done.

"Yes I did. And that should tell you not to fuck with me. And I want you guys to call me doctor Vixle from now on." He said jokingly.

Nick shivered along with Bogo as Vixle made his way to the back of Nick and Judy's squad car.

Blake handing Bogo the bottle of whiskey. "You need it." He said as he got in the back with Vixle.

Bogo looked at Nick and then to the bottle.

"I won't tell if you share." Nick said as Bogo nodded. Taking a swig and passing it to Nick. Who did as well. The two finishing off the small amount that was left.

"OK let's go." Bogo said as the two mammals went back into their squad cars. The troop rolling out soon after. Back to Zootopia.

 **Heyo. So yes it's been a long wait. And I'm sorry for that. Things in my life are getting hetic. And also with that the comic strip is a bust for now. Can't keep up with it and the story. Sorry if some were hoping for it. Anyways her is Chapter 18. Hope you enjoy it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Babysitter**

Nick and Judy had just gotten back from Humana. Parking in the parking garage as Judy shut the car off and hopped out. Along with Nick. Blake and Vixle coming out from the back.

The four walked up into the elevator that lead to the floor level of the HQ. Nick pushed the number one button as the doors closed. And with slight movement they started going up. A few seconds later a light ding came as the doors opened. It was rather late as the sun was going down. The lights lighting up the main lobby.

"Hello you four. Welcome back!" Clawhouser said cheerfully as Vixle smiled and waved. The other three nodded.

"Hey there man. How's it going?" Vix asked. Clawhouser smiling brightly.

"Oh you know. It's going the best it can go." He said as Vixle nodded.

"That's always good to hear. Welp got to go. I need to kick back for a little." Vix said as he walked away from the desk. Heading with the others.

"Hey. We got some paperwork to do. So if you want to meet us back at Nick's apartment then that's fine." Judy said as Vix and Blake nodded.

"Alright. Come on Vix. We can get a cab." The two turned and headed out the front spinning door as Judy sighed.

"You ok Carrots?" Nick asked beside her. Judy looking up to him.

"Ya just thinking." Nick could tell something was upsetting her. So he pushed on as they walked.

"You can talk about it you know. I'm here." Judy sighed again. Stopping when they got to their office. As they had taking the stairs. She sat down in the chair opposite of Nick's.

"It's just...remember that night a few months ago?" Nick sat down and turned to his computer.

"Yes I remember that. How could I forget." She turned to him. Her ears slightly down.

"I was wondering. We haven't done something like that for sometime. And honestly we haven't even kissed or said I love you to each other. Not even when Vixle was in the hospital." At this Nick did realize this. He hadn't thought about it. Which surprised him very much.

"Well...when you put it out there. Ya we haven't. And I can't figure out why." He said as Judy shrugged.

"Right? I figured after that night we would be more lovey around each other." Nick smirked and pushed on his desk so his chair rolled over to her.

"Are you saying you want too be?" He asked. Giving her a raised eye brow with a slight growl. Making her blush.

"Well uh maybe. I mean. We should. And with that are we even dating?" She asked as Nick nodded.

"I figured after that night it was said and done thing." He moved closer to her as she smirked.

"Then I guess it is." She moved in and gave him a quick kiss. Nick accepting it. The two broke away as Nick chuckled.

"Alright come on we have to get this paperwork done. And then maybe we can have some fun." Nick fist pumped the air while pushing his chair back to his desk.

"Yesss." He turned and started to work. Judy rolling her eyes before doing the same.

Blake and I were walking down the street to Nick's apartment. Passing others here and there. As we walked we didn't talk really. Just walked. Suddenly as we passed some rams one spit at us.

"Killers." One said as I looked at him. The two of them giving me a glare. One I could tell was full of hate.

I looked to Blake. Who just shook his head not knowing what just happened.

"What was that about?" He asked as I toss my arms in the air.

"Like I know. Come on. Let's just get going." I looked around for some cab as I spot one. Singling him down as it pulled up and stopped. I opened the back door and got in as Blake followed.

"Where too?" He asked as I told him the address of Nick's apartment. Nodding he started off after Blake shut the door.

I looked at the taxi driver as he was a young looking rabbit. I was surprised to see him driving such a car. I figured they just put the pedals farther up and his seat smaller to fit him. I leaned back into the seat as he drove us. He pulled by a curb as we got out. Blake paying him for the trip.

Walking to Nick's apartment and going inside we heard the T.V was on. Wondering if they had beaten us here. Turning the corner into the living I found Finnick. Watching the latest news.

Hearing us walk in he turned his head towards us. Quickly jumping up at the sight of me.

"Na don't worry man. I ain't gonna kill ya." I made my way to the couch as I took a seat. Sighing in relief and relaxation. Blake heading to the kitchen as I heard him go through the fridge.

"Where have you been?" Finnick asked from beside me.

"Went home for a bit. Got Mikey Wissler while I was at it." Finnick nodded. Still looking at the T.V as a moose talked.

"In other news. Should humans be in Zootopia? Early this afternoon a argument in a local cafe called Roses Cafe. A human male went in to buy a product. While he was doing so two predators. A wolf and a tiger threaten the male. Saying to "go back to your land." And even "Killers." The moose finished with the story as they went on to talk about something else.

"What the fuck?" Blake said from behind me as he must of been watching.

"Didn't those rams say something like this to us when we passed them" I ask. Blake nodding as I shake my head.

"Ah I wouldn't loose sleep over it. So what some animals are having trouble accepting you guys. It will blow over." Finnick said as I took his word for it.

"Ya. Let's just get some sleep. Forget about it." Blake made his way to his room as I did to mine. Going in and locking the door behind me. Taking off my shirt and pants along with my cap as I made my way into the bed. Turning off the lamp and laying my head down on the soft pillow.

The next morning came as my alarm blared me awake. Along with a few other alarms as the others are getting up. Groaning I sit up and quickly get dressed. It was early in the morning as it was still slightly dark outside. Exiting my room I saw Nick pass me as his fur was mangled and all over the place. He turned to me and gave me a smile and a thumbs up. Chuckling I nodded back. Knowing what he was emphasizing. Walking down the hall towards the kitchen as I saw Blake was already there. Drinking some coffee as his hair was standing on end. His eyes barley open as he fought off sleep.

"Sleep well?" I ask as he shook his head slowly.

"I heard thumping all night. If you can understand that." He groaned and took another sip of his coffee.

"Ya sorry about that Blake. Wasn't really thinking if how loud we were." Nick said giving a small laugh.

"Uhhhhg." Blake just mumbled out some noise as he laid his head down.

"So what is on the agenda today?" I asked Nick as he made his coffee. Stirring in some cream and sugar.

"Uh..let's see. You have been selected to interragate Wissler. Which shouldn't be to hard. You cut his balls off after all." He sipped his coffee and then shivered at the thought.

"Alright. I should be able to get him to talk." Nick nodded as he sipped his coffee again.

"Nicky!" We all heard Judy yell from the bedroom. Sounding scared as I looked to him and we all took off to the bedroom. Bursting open the door Nick looked around as I saw Judy with a towel over her body as she seemed to be just getting out of the shower. "Get it!" She yelled as we looked to see a spider on the floor.

"Oh my god Carrots. It's a spider." He said as he took a shoe and smashed it.

"I thought someone was attacking you." I say as Judy got down from the bed.

"I was being attacked!" She said as we laughed lightly. Blake and I going back to the kitchen as Nick cleaned up the spider.

"Well that woke me up a little bit." I pat Blake on the shoulder as I then shake him.

"That should wake you up more." He held his head and groaned as he pushed me away. Laughing a bit I sat down. Waiting for the others to come out.

A few minutes went by as we made our way out of the apartment. Heading into the police car and heading to the station.

"It was a spider Fluff. Not a huge bear." Nick said as me and Blake turned to Judy. Listing in on the conversation from the back seat.

"It was a big spider! One that could of eaten me!" We turned back to Nick.

"As much as I would love to make a joke on how small you are. I can say that spider would not have eaten you." Turning our heads to Judy.

"Ya uh huh. And if you make fun of me for being small then you are making fun of yourself. I wouldn't be as tight as I am." She giggled and looked to see Nick scooting lower in embarrassment.

"Woooooh to much info!" Blake said from the back as both of them have seem to have forgotten we were in the back. Both of us going into a fit of laughter.

Arriving at the station we got out like always. Heading in one at a time. Clawhouser was the first one I saw as he was eating whatever again.

"Hey Judy and Nick!" He beamed as the two returned his hello. "I see you brought trouble again." He said as he looked at me.

"Damn right." That got him the chuckle as he looked over to Blake. Who was still holding his head.

"Is he alright?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes he is fine. Just tired is all." Blake nodded slowly in return.

"Anyways you guys better get to roll call. It starts soon." We nod and headed off to the bull pen.

Entering the bullpen the four found their seats. Nick and Judy in their one as Blake and Vixle found one next to each other. As Vix sat down some of the other officers moved away a little bit. Vixle seeing this and raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked as the lion next to him shook his head fast.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He quickly said as Vix just shrugged. Guessing they heard about what he did to Mikey. As he thought a hippo came in and said his usual line. As the place started to get loud. Banging on the table as Blake looked around as if he was lost. Tired eyes searching the room.

"Alright. Quite. Quite!" Bogo boomed as it got quit. Everyone sitting back down. Blake putting his head back down.

"We have a few things today. First off officers that had Rainforest District and officers that had Tundra town SWAT. You are doing it again today. Second thing is Clawhouser's birthday is coming up. So if you have an idea put it in the box." He said and pointed to a small wooden box on a lone desk.

"And finally. Nick and Judy head to the interragation room. Vixle and Blake head over there after I talk to you." He looked up as Vixle had his feet up on the desk while he had a joint in his mouth. Giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright. Dismissed." With that the officers headed out to their duties. Leaving Blake and Vixle alone with Bogo.

"What ya need?" Vix asked as Blake was passed out next to him.

"Nick and Judy already know about this but we have been given help from the ZBI." Nodding Vixle motioned for him to go on. "He should be coming in anytime. But till then he was hired to keep you in check. Because after what you did to Mikey officers are scared of you. And I'm not saying they should be. But it's not a good thing." Vixle moved his hat up and looked up to him.

"And? Does it look like I give a shit?" He asked as Bogo sighed in annoyance.

"What I'm saying is you will be his partner. Even tho you aren't a cop. You will be his partner for now. Along with Blake." At the mention of his name Blake shot up

"What who where how?!" He asked in a quick breathe. Rolling their eyes Vixle turned back to Bogo.

"Alright. I'm not happy about it. But it's whatever." Bogo nodded and smiled.

"Good." He was about to say something but the door opened as they looked over to see a bunny walk in. Double the size of Judy. At least as tall as Nick.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic and all." I heard him say as I looked at him. Seeing his black stripe marks on his grey fur. His ears black at the tip.

"Vixle, Blake. Meet Jack Savage." Jack looked up to me and waved. Blake still passed out as he snored.

"Nice to meet you Vixle." I looked down at him for a few seconds. Then moved my legs down to the floor as I got up and walked around the table.

"You got me a bunny? To watch me?" I asked as I laughed. "Oh that's just great. Good one Bogo. That's a great joke. Like this little cute thing is going to keep me in check." I laughed as Bogo rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me sir. One don't call me cute. And two I can handle you. I've handled bigger." I chuckle and get down to his level.

"Aren't you a little big for a bunny?" I asked as I flicked the top of his ear.

"Yes I am. Avarage bunny is two to three feet. I'm four and a few inches." I nod and stand back up.

"Ya no. I can't take this guy seriously. If I'm going to have, a guy walk with me. I want them to have my back. This little shit probably can't even lift this." I took out my gun and handed it to him. At which he got a grip on it. Barley able too. "See?" I say as Jack tossed it up to me. I caught it as he rolled his eyes.

"Just because I can't hold that gun doesn't mean I can defend myself." He pulled out his as it was a smaller version on a 9mm.

"Ya whatever. I got to go and interragate Mikey. So I'll be back." I say as I walked out of the door. As I did I looked over as Blake was still passed out. I proceed down the hall as about halfway I heard some little steps. Turning around I saw Jack following right behind. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked as he stopped.

"I'm following you. Doing my job. Keep you in check." I sigh and just kept walking.

"Just don't get in my way." We walked to the interragatting room. Entering behind the one way glass room. I looked though the window as Nick and Judy are already there. Inside was Mikey. Slouching in his chair as he still had his necklace on.

"How have you been sis?" I heard as I turned to see Judy and Jack smiling.

"I've been good. How about you Jack?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Have to watch the monster here." I grunt to tell him I was still here. "No offense." I just blew him off as I looked to Nick. Then behind him as I saw a box of my liquid. I go pass him and grab one and put it in my pants. Just in case.

"Alright. I'm going in." I say as I pull out my karambit knife. Hiding it behind my hand as I opened the door and walked in.

Mikey looked up to see Vixle standing there as Mikey sighed and scooted back. But couldn't as the chair was bolted to the ground. Vixle sat down in his chair on the opposite side of Mikey. This table being smaller than the last one was.

"I can see you still have my gift." Vix said as Mikey nodded. "Does it still hurt under there?" He asked as Mikey nodded again.

"Alright. Well I guess you know why I'm here. We need information. And you will give them." He nods as Vixle pulled out his knife and but it on the table. Where both could easily get to it. "But let's make it fun right? I ask a question and if I don't like your answer. I get to use rhis on you. I get to cut something on you. Got it?" Mikey nodded and told himself not to go for the knife. Cause that would probably lead to him loosing something he needed.

"Alright first question. Do you know James Paller?" Vix saw Mikey nod as Vixle took the knife and slashed at his chest. Making a thin line cut on him. As it bleed slowly. "Talk."

"I know him...I know him we are business partners." Nodding Vixle looked behind him to the window. Nodding as to tell them to write that down. On the other side Judy was writing it down. Nick and Jack watching.

"Is this how he interragates?" Jack asked as Nick nodded.

"Yep last time he beat up a tiger. But this time almost everything is personal. Cause Mikey killed his crew and almost him." He said as the three watched as Vixle cut him again. This time for no reason. Just to do so.

"Why haven't you guys arrested him?" Jack said as they kept watching.

"Well we did. Got him for dealing. Thanks to an insider. But I black mailed him into helping us out. And honestly I think he has gotten use to it. At first he was pissed. Like you should be, but now he is alright with us." Jack sighed as he watched.

"Still. You should still arrest him after all this. Mammals like this don't deserve to be out on the streets." Nick shrugged as Judy looked up to her brother.

"He isn't that bad. Only to the ones that has hurt him." Jack nodded as he went out of the room. Going into the interaction room.

"Come on that's enough." Jack said as Vixlr had Mikey pinned to the desk as his knife pressed on the side of his neck.

"Get out Jack! I'm busy!" He yelled as he pressed the knife on Mikey's neck.

"Ahh please he is in the city. His name isn't even James Paller. His real name is Francis Gallver. He owns Gallver supply inc!" Yelled Mikey under Vixle. Vixle quickly taking off the knife.

"See. That wasn't so hard. Thank you for your corporation." Vixle pull Mikey's head up by his hair and then slammed it down on the table. Knocking him out as he slumped in the chair.

"Vix!" Jack yelled as Vixle turned to him.

"What? He deserves it and you know it! Also next time don't interrupt me!" Jack tossed his arms in the air and walked towards Vix.

"I can arrest you right now for multiple charges. Assault and Battery, Assault with a deadly weapon, and unregistered gun!" Jack yelled up to him.

"Oh like I care! I haven't heard that before. Now piss off fucking slipper!" Vixle stormed out of the room and to Nick and Judy. "Did you get all thst?" He asked calming down to talk to them.

"Yep. We got it all." Judy smiled as Jack came up beside him.

"Hey!" Vixle turned again and looked down at Jack.

"What? Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Jack balled his fist up and scrunched his face up.

"Did you call me a slipper?" He asked as his temper was boiling over.

"Ya I did. Get. Lost. You. Bunny. Slipper." Vix said slowly as he inched closer to Jack. Who held his ground. The two staring each oher down with hate.

"Oooook let's all take a deep breathe." Nick said as Judy walked over to Jack and tried to calm him down. Nick helping to calm Vix down.

"No he is being such an asshole!" Jack yelled as Judy tried her best to calm him down.

"Oh ya motherfucka! At least I'm not some lost lint from a dryer!" Vix yelled back as Jack moved under Judy and ran at Vixle. At which Vixle moved as he meet Jack have way. The two getting in a savage hand on paw fight. Jack connected with the first punch right to Vixle's jaw line. Vixle responding as he pulled out the knife. But Jack kicked it out of his hand. Vixle surprising him with a hard hit to the stomach. Knocking the wind out of Jack. Vix taking that and pushing the rabbit off of him. Sending him flying and then sliding out of the room. Judy and Nick already out of the room as they saw Jack get up. Vixle coming out as he threw a punch at him. Jack jump up in the air and then slamming down onto Vixle's head. Sending him face first hard into the marble floor.

Shaking it off he got back to his feet. "Alright you little fuck." Vixle pulled out his gun and tossed it to the side. Getting in a boxer stance and walking towards Jack. Who did the same. "Come on fluff ball." Vix taunted as Jack and him circled each other.

"You are a fucking hot head you know that Vix!" Jack yelled back as Vixle just nodded.

"Uh huh. Tell me something I don't know stupid rabbit." At the finish of that sentence the two launched at each other. Jack being quicker as he quickly sent two punches and a kick. Vixle blocking them and then spinning on his heels. Bitch slapping Jack. Making him fall from the air and to the ground.

"That all ya got motherfucka?" Vix asked as he inched closer to Jack. Who quickly got up. Having a swelling cheek.

"Oh fuck no." Jack quickly ran forward. Jumping and bouncing off the wall as he sent himself right into Vixle's knee. Making him buckle.

Vixle fell to one knee but quickly got back to his feet. As he did he looked up to see a blurry grey bullet coming right at him. Jack delivered a massive kick right to Vixle's chest. Sending him off his feet and fly back out into the main lobby. Where other cops jumped or looked at Vixle as he slid on the marble. Groaning he slowly got up as Jack came into view.

"Oh you some of a bitch." Said Vix as he and Jack started up with the circling. Both back in their boxing stances. Inching closer and closer. Suddenly Vixle made a move. Doing a one two right at Jack. Who dodged the first one, but not the last one as it sent him to the ground just by the force. Vixle tapped his fist together as Jack got up from the floor.

"Come on bitch." Vix said as Jack looked around. Then jetting to Ckawhouser's desk. Launching off of it and sending a bunch right to Vixle's crotch. Vixle falling down homing his privates as he fell over.

"Mmmm ahh." Vixle held them tight as Jack walked over to him. Vixle looking up to him. Staying slightly still. When Jack got closer Vixle quickly pulled out a small knife. One that he had been hidding. At the same time Jack pulled out another small gun. Shoving it right under Vixle's jaw. Vixle pushing the blade of the flip knife to his neck.

"Pull the trigga. Do it motherfucka" Vix taunted as Jack and him where inches from each others face

"Oh I will you over grown ape!" The two spat insults at each other for a few seconds. Until Bogo's voice was heard over theirs.

"Savage! Vix!" He boomed as he walked down the stairs. "What are you two doing?!" The two didn't even look at him as they stared each other down.

"This fucking guy trying to watch over me like a big brother. Man fucking you." Jack shoved the gun a little harder into Vixle's chin.

"Ya keep talking you fucking jackass." Bogo stepped forward quickly.

"OK enough both of you. Both of you get to the med bay NOW!" The two kept looking at each other for a few seconds before quickly putting their weapons away.

"McHorn and Francine will escort you one at a time." Bogo then left and went back up the stairs. Jack was the first to go as he limped his way with Mchorn.

"Fuckin lint ball." Vixle said and spat towards him.

"Fucking ape." Jack said back as Vixle just slowly got up. Being helped by the elephant.

 **Woh what? A chapter in only a day wait? Whaaaaaaaat?! Haha yep I'm writing more and more. Anyways hope you enjoy this one. Follow and comment if you want.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Before we get started I would like to clear something. Jack is a rabbit yes. We get that. He is 4 foot 3inches making him slightly taller than other rabbits. The other thing is. In the movie Judy Hopps does a spring off kick that she delivers right into the jaw of a rhino. Now she makes this rhino spin around and almost knocks him out. Second thing is that a average male human (Vixle) does not have nearly the same weight as the rhino. So that means that if Judy had did it to him. He would of been sent to the ground. Faster than the rhino. And if you remember when Vix and Jack were fighting. Jack rarely threw punches. Maybe at close distance. But most of his attacks were kicks. Cause that's his strongest attack. So what I'm saying is. That yes if Jack put enough force he could send Vixle flying back. I mean maybe not like how anime does it but enough to make him fall on his ass or back. If you guys are wondering why I'm explaining this. Check the comments.**

 **Chapter 20: Danger Ahead.**

"You two need to figure this out!" Bogo stood over Jack and Vixle. All three of them in his office now. Jack and Vix having bandages and a few bruises. All over their bodies.

"It hasn't even been two hours and you two got into a fight!" Bogo yelled as Jack looked down. Vixle just leaning back in his chair.

"Well this wouldn't have started if you let this furball be my fucking babysitter." Jack shot Vix a glare as he said that.

"Ya. Well you teamed me up with a hot headed ape! I'm starting to question myself on why I took this job." Bogo sighed as the two shot names at each other like kids.

"Enough! Both of you. Jack I am in charge and you listen to what I say. Even if you are ZBI. You have been giving to me. So deal with it. Second. I'm not in control of Vixle. But you are his responsibility. Now both of you get out of my office. NOW!" The two slowly got up and walked out or limped out. Exiting the room and shutting the door behind them.

Vixle nor Jack talked to each other as the two mammals walked down the hallway. Passing other officers who stopped and took a look at them. Being quick about it as they went back to their work. Continuing on they made their way to the elevator. Both silently agreeing they can't take the stairs right now. Vix was the closest as he pushed a button to call the elevator. Short seconds passed and the two metal doors opened. Jack and Vix stepping inside. The doors closing moments later. The two looked around as they are the only two in the box.

"You passed." Jack looked up to Vixle who had just spoken.

"What do you mean I passed?" He asked him. To which Vixle nodded slightly.

"You passed the test. Anyone that can take me out like this." He motions to his bandages and bruises. "Can have my back. So you passed." Vix shot him a toothy grin as the doors opened. Vix limping out as Jack stood there rather confused.

"Wait Vix." He quickly made his way to him before the doors closed. That being a slightly bad idea as he hissed through his teeth from the pain from moving that fast. "Are...are you saying all those names you called me. Was just to get me mad and beat you up?" Vix kept walking as Jack walked beside him.

"In simple terms yes. I needed to see what you would do and how a rabbit like you could have my back in a fight. So all of it was a test I made the very second I saw you. Granted a had a few other ideas to see how you would work out. But the name calling and all was more fun, and more my style." Jack rolled his eyes as the two made their way to the lobby center.

"So does that mean?" Vix looked down at Jack and nodded.

"Yes. We cool man. We cool. Now I got to go find Blake. See where he is." Jack watched as he walked away. As he did Jack also saw a blue cylinder tucked away in Vixle's pants. It looking as it was made of glass.

"Hey Vixle. What is that?" Jack made his way to him as he turned around and looked at Jack confused slightly. Jack getting closer and tapping the cylinder.

"Oh that. Damn I forgot I had that. Surprised it's not broken. Probably has to do with the writer forgot it was their while he was writing the fight scene." Jack's head tilted sideways a bit. Vix looking at him and shrugging. "Don't worry about it. Anyways." He tossed it to Jack. Who caught it barely. "Uncap the top and slam the needle in my leg." Jack slowly uncapped it and saw the needle Vix was talking about.

"You sure about this? Am I giving you some weird human drug?" He asked. Vix chuckling lightly.

"Yes and no. Just stick it in." With that Jack slammed the needle into Vixle's leg as the blue liquid quickly drained into his leg. Jack watching as his cuts and bruises disappeared. Vix sighing as he reached and took the needle out.

"Woh. What the what?!" Jack shook his head to make sure what he saw just happened. "Did...did you just."

"Yes. This right here is my life support. In simple terms do to me and the writer are to lazy to write it out. It's heals me. I get any cuts or bruises I just take some of this and boom I'm good."

Jack looked up at Vix as if he was crazy, but he had to believe it. Shrugging Vixle left the still confused bunny as he now walked instead of a mix of that and limbing. Coming up to a wolf officer Vix grabbed the guy's shoulder.

"Yo. You know where Blake is?" He asked as the wolf pointed down the hall.

"He is in the evidence room down the hall." With that Vix gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading down the hall.

"I'm telling you man. He freaks me out." The wolf said to the officer standing next to him. Who happened to be Fangamire.

"Ya. After what I saw him do to LaClaw and Mikey. I wouldn't want to be on this guy's bad side." The two nodded as Vixle went into the evidence room.

Walking in I saw Blake with Judy and Nick. The three shorting out recent files on the case at hand. And a few items as well.

"Alright. So here we have what we need to bust this guy. We got his name. Real name. Have proof of him being involved in scandals. Mikey told us about the murders and the places his drug supply is."

"And don't forget about his buddies. Furton is a big one. But Mikey said he was on his last legs with feline lucemia." I say as I stood right over her.

"Oh Vix. I thought you where still in the med room." Judy asked as I shrugged.

"Nope. Not anymore. Jack and me got out a few minutes ago." I heard the door open as I turn to see Jack.

"Yep. We sure did." He said as he opened the door and closed it. "God. You left me dazed and confused out in the lobby." I nod and he goes and leans on the nearest cabinet.

"Sorry about that. Didn't know you needed a lift." Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Ya ya. So what do we have on this guy so far?" He asked Judy who looked at me then to him. And back at me. The others doing the same.

"Hold up. You two where just trying to kill each other. What was that all about?" Nicked asked. Who was standing beside a semi tired Blake.

"Well it was a test ya know. Had to see if this bun can handle. And he can." I shoot Jack a smirk as Jack nods and looks away. Making me slightly confused as to why.

"So anyways. Me and him are cool now. So let's get back to this." I go and move in between everyone as I look at the items and written evidence from the interaction. Looking to the items I saw a old looking watch. Busted and broke as the frame was dented and the glass was cracked. Making a zig zag from the five to the nine. Beside it was an old looking wallet. Torn and faded black fake leather as the folds seemed to be slowly wearing off. Next to that was a grey ball cap. The front of the bill stained a dark red or brown. The rest of the hat being slightly torn on the right side. As if something had skimmed it. Along the loose threads was the same dark red brownish color.

"What's up with the hat?" Asking as I pointed to the colors.

"This cap as I learned from the veteran officers was the cap that he wore during a stand off ten years ago. Had his blood on it and everything. Bullet skimmed the side making it look like this." Judy told me as I picked up the hat and looked it over.

"Why did they keep it?" I ask as I spin it around slowly in my hands before putting it back down.

"At the time it was the only evidence we had on him. Or anything that was his." Nodding I motion to the watch and wallet. "Found those in his last house we raided a few years ago. Figured it was his." I looked to the hat again.

"That's blood right?" I ask as she nods. I pick up the hat spun it around to the blood stain and then pointed at it as I moved the hat in her face. "Why didn't you guys test this? Then that would mean we would of known who he was right off the bat." Judy raised her paw to say something, but slowly lowered it.

"Why..why didn't we?" She turned to Nick and Blake who shook their heads. Turning back to me as I still had the hat in my hands.

"Let's take this to Bogo. Been here longer than most of us I'm taking it." The three nodded as I turned to walk out.

"Let's take this to Bogo. Been here longer than most of us I'm taking it."

A lone black wired mic stuck out of a small hole in the ceiling. Light didn't reach this corner as it was camouflaged in the darkness. The wire went through the wall. Down the floors all the way too the lowest floor of Presinct 1. This place was the parking garage's lowest level. The wire followed the top along where the wall and ceiling connected. To a passer-by it would look as a normal wire. Most thought it was a wire leading to a camera in the area. The wire went on and jetted down the wall and then through a small hole. Just big enough for this small wire. It leading into a room that was guarded by a metal door. A withered and scratched sticker that barely read. "Employees only." Half of Employees showing and the only scratched away that it read more like oly. The n gone and swept away from the years it's been here.

Behind the door a lone fluffy mammal sat back in a small rotating office chair. All around him was multiple electronic boxes, wires, buttons, and switches. The mammal manning the whole room was a male sheep. His fluffy coat making him look like a giant cloud in the room. The only light that stopped the darkness from consuming the room was his medium sized computer monitor. The blue and white light it produced stared right into his face. The sheep didn't have any glasses on or anything that made him stand out from others. He stared at his computer screen. On it was every camera in the facility. Of course even with all the cameras. There were some places they didn't catch. And one of those spots was his small cave. Tucked away in a corner as not even the underground lights caught the metal on the door. Making him invisible when he was in here.

He gave a small smile as he made himself get upright in the chair. It slightly making a metal whining sound as the rust brushed on the metal that it grew on. Putting his hooves onto the keyboard he quickly moved his right one to the mouse. Moving the pointer to a minimized window. Clicking it the window popped up. Taking up most of the screen. On it was a private chatroom. It only having two people in it. One was obviously him. The other labeled on a tab to the left was J. Just the letter J. Nothing else. Quickly he typed on the keyboard. The keys slightly echoing in the room. This being the only sound going through the dead air.

"I'm sending you something you might want to know." He typed and then quickly pulled up another window. This one had a volume graph as a small red light on the window was on. Saying it was recording. He saved the recording and made his way into his files. After shorting through multiple porn files he found the recording. Taking it and then sending it into the chatroom. "Skip to 33 seconds. Ends at 3:40. Rest is nothing." He hit enter as the recording and his message that he sent with it showed up in the chatroom. He sat there and waited for a response. Which he got in a few breathes as J had responded.

"This is not good. Active plan B. Tonight." The words on the screen made the sheep's eyes go big slightly. Typing back a response as fast as possible.

"Are you sure we are ready for that?" He hit enter and waited once again. In seconds another message came up.

"Yes. Active NH2." Nodding to himself he typed back.

"Ok. Target?" After hitting enter he looked behind him as if someone was going to bust down the door at any moment. Looking back at the screen he had gotten a reply.

"Any. You got enough to do the job well." He chuckled to himself and typed.

"Alright. Watch the news. :)" He sent his message and then turned and got up from his chair. Grabbing a set of keys that had been hiding in the dark. Turning back as he almost forgot to close everything and shut down. On the screen was a response.

Smiling he closed the windows and then shut down the computer. With the screen going out he nodded and turned. Going out of the door and locking it behind him. The iron bolt locking the secrets in the room. Now consumed by the darkness.

"What do you mean Bogo is out?" I heard Jack asked as I leaned on Clawhouser's desk. After going through the rest of the evidence we had we went to ask Clawhouser to see if Bogo was in. Which he wasn't.

"Sorry Jack, but he had to go. All he told me was family problem. And with my connection in the hospital it's his mother. She is in the hospital for lung cancer." With that the four of us perked up and looked at him.

"Oh...sorry to hear. Hope Chief is taking it decently." Jack managed to say. Clawhouser nodding to him.

"So I'm sorry, but he won't be in today I'm guessing. Try tomorrow." Nodding Jack walked off as I nod to Benjamin. The four of us walked out of the building and out to the city streets. It being the late afternoon the sun was just setting as the ski glowed an orange and redish color. The night life of Zootopia coming alive. Making me smile slightly.

"Hope she gets the treatment she needs." Nick said as Judy and him got in the squad car.

"Yep. Same here." Said Judy as she started up the car.

"Hey Vix!" I turned to see Jack beside a car. It was similar in build like Nick and Judy's squad car. But this one was jet black and slightly shined from the dimming sunlight.

"Ya what is it?" I asked as I walked over to him. He was hanging out of the driver's seat as he talked.

"Your coming with me. It's my job to keep you in check after all." Sighing I looked back to Nick and Judy. Who both shrugged. Turning back to Jack I nodded.

"Alright fine. We are cool now so what's the big deal." I went and opened the passenger door. Getting in as the roof was slightly low for me. Making me sit hunched over a little. Jack got in right after me. Shutting his door and quickly putting on his seat belt. Starting up the car right after. Checking his mirrors he pulled out onto the road and started his way back home.

The ride to where he lived was quite. We didn't talk. Not even once as he drove. Thing was his place was on the other side of town. So the trip was a good forty minutes. Pulling up to a house that was what looked like a wealthy neighborhood. His house was big. Big for a bunny at least.

"Ya. It's big. When I was growing up in the burrows I felt to compacted. So I got this big house. Makes me breath easier." I turned to face him and nod.

"I can understand that. Closaphobic I take it?" He nods and get out of the car. Which I followed.

"Ya. I guess in a way. But aren't we all just slightly?" He smirked at me and I smirk back. The two of us walked the short stone path that lead us to the front porch. The porch had what looked like polished oak wood and the three stairs that lead to it were made of the same thing. Getting to the door that had a glass door then the fancy wood made door. Which had a glass window in the middle. The window was shaped in an oval as it had a glass picture of a farmland on it. I chuckle quietly as it seems as if he couldn't full get rid of his country roots.

Coming into the house it was well cleaned. My first guess was he had a maid if some sort. Which I would soon find out. Looking around as it was a rather simple layout. To my right a few feet away was the entrance to the kitchen. Which was an arch that connected to the walls. Making it look good. Which from where I stood I could see the sleek fridge and sparkling white counter tops. On my right was the entrance to the living room. Having the same arch entrance. Where I stood I could see the end of a couch and some of a flat screen. The living room had dark brown carpet that curled out and made it look fluffy. In front of me was a stair case and a hallway to the right. The stairs case. That had a red rug going up it and leading to the door. Which I was standing on. The hallway seemed to lead down to other rooms that I couldn't see. In the hallway I could see some paintings that decorated the dark red wall painting. As the walls were painted the same color.

"Make yourself at home." I heard Jack say as I saw him walk to the kitchen. Turning around the archway as there must of been more than what I could see. Hearing him set his keys in that direction. Taking what he said to mind I headed into the living room. Taking my shoes off before I walked on the carpet. It looked so clean and I didn't want to make it dirty. One of the things that makes me feel slightly bad. Yes a thug can feel bad get over it. Anyways its like when you walking on tile in a store and you see someone mopping a spot. And you have to walk through what he or she just mopped. Makes you look like an ass. Which I hated. Entering the living room in my white socks I felt the carpet under me. It feeling nice. Making me just want to fall to the ground and pass out there.

Making myself move I walked further into the room. It was bigger than I thought. The couch I saw was a long couch that cut off in an L shape with another couch of the same fabric and color of light brown. In the middle of the L shape was a medium glass topped coffee table. The wooden legs holding it up curved up and down to the wood oval base that made it fit very well into the house. Further down passed the couch was a pool table. All set up to play a game as the balls were in a triangle formation. The white cue ball on the other side waiting to be put into motion. Pass that was three windows that showed the backyard slightly. A black metal fence cutting off the land from the others. Turning around I saw more windows. It having the same design as the others I just saw. One slightly to the left. One in the middle. Then one slightly to the right. Making a half circle of windows. By it was a small round table and chair. Big enough for a certain bunny that occupied the home.

"Thank you for taking your shoes off." Turning slightly as Jack made his way into the living room. "We don't usually wear shoes, but since you do. Thank you for taking then off." Nodding to him I saw him go and sit down on the couch. Which was way to big for him. The arms of the couch just even with him so he could rest his arm. The rest made him look small.

"So. I can see you got money." I said. Making my way and sitting on the couch. Which I sat in the middle. So I wasn't to close to him or to far.

"Ya. Comes with the job. And I also had a few stock shares." He moved and got the remote. Clicking to T.V. on as it soon showed up with news. Nothing new or exciting. Besides them talking about the shooting at a motel in the Rain Forest District. Which said had no leads.

Looking around as I didn't know what to do. Or what to say. But watching T.V. seemed something I shouldn't be doing. In a house that peeked my curiosity made me want to go and explore it. Cause I wanted to know what was down that hallway, or what is upstairs. Even if it was something small. Like a bathroom or something bland. I didn't care. On the bright side I would know where things are in the house.

"Vixle. May I ask a question?" My thoughts got interrupted as Jack had said something.

"Hmm?" I looked over to him as he was slouched in the couch with both of his paws resting between his legs. His body looking relaxed. As if he was almost asleep.

"May I ask. Why you choose the life you live?" His question took my by surprise a little. No one has really asked me that before.

"Well...I guess I took this life after my mom died. My step mother taught me this life. The good, the bad." Jack looked at the T.V. as I said my response.

"Do you think your mother would of wanted you to have this kind of life?" With another question I was never asked I had to think about it.

"I'm...I'm not sure." I looked down slightly. Deeply thinking if she would accept what I've become. Quickly shaking the thought as I looked back to Jack. "Why are you asking these questions?" He shrugged and looked my way.

"Getting to know you slightly better. I'm not the type to ask what's your favorite color or song. Personal questions get to the character quicker. Does it not?" He asked as I thought about it. Wondering what he ment.

"What do you mean?" With that he moved forward and off the couch. Heading towards the T.V. as he got close to a mini fridge.

"What I mean is that when I asked those two questions. I found out more about you than those boring ones." He grabbed a liquor bottle from the fridge and then above him he opened a small cabinet and got two shot glasses out.

"For instance. I found out that you lost your mother. Along with that I found that your mother had different plans for you. Probably ones that didn't evolve what you do. Judging by your expressions it seems you don't know what she would think of you. Just like you said." While he talked he poured the flame colored liquid into the shot glasses. Passing one to me as he finished.

"Ya. I guess you have a point." I take the glass and set it slightly on my lap. Jack coming over and sitting closer to me as he held his shot glass in his paw.

"Just in two questions I got information. Both helping me figure out why you do what you do, and why you did what you did." He downed his shot and put the glass on the glass tabletop.

"Then I should be able to ask questions?" He nodded and I downed my shot at well. The whiskey burning the back of my throat slightly. "What do you know about me?" I set the glass down and slide it to his. The two doing a slight *tink* when they hit each other gently.

"I know that you've killed nine tigers. You have deals in drugs, guns, and cars. You killed a few cops a few days ago. Along with attacking a rival gang. I know that you have never showed mercy. And after what I heard what you did to Mikey. I can see the stories are true." I nodded and reached over and poured myself another drink.

"Alright. I figured you did. So what are you going to do now? Put me in jail? Go ahead. I've done things not even my own crew knew." I said as I sneak my hand to my gun. Placing my palm on the metal as I waited to see if something was going to happen.

"No." I looked to him as he was staring at his glass on the table. "I'm not going to put you in jail. If only you answer one thing." I downed the second shot as I motion him on. "Why do you not so mercy?" Sighing I set the glass down and lean back on the couch.

"If you must know. Then here is my story."

*click* *slam* *cha-chic*

In the city of Zootopia. Night life went on as parties went on in bars and dance clubs. The city lights spraying into the night sky. Among the streets of the city was our sheep that held a black brief case. Just getting out of his car. Parking it a few feet away. He had a mission to do tonight. Their plan was going to be put into play. Tonight.

He made his way into and alley as its damp dark shadows hid his white fur coat. Going down the alley. Almost tripping on a loose aluminum can. Kicking it away as he stumbled and caught himself on the mosey brick building to his right. Getting his footing he kept walking. Stopping a short time later. He stood at a door. The door looked broken as the window was smashed out. The door frame itself hanging sideways as one of the screws that held it in place was gone.

Looking around to make sure no one followed him. Then moved the door just enough for him to slip in. Spinning around to catch the door before it slammed shut. Making it slowly shut as he let it fall slowly. Barely making a sound as he did. Turning back to the front. He made his way into the building. Inside the building was what looked like an old abandoned apartment complex. Knowing where to go he quickly did so. Going down the hallway and then to a set of broken and worn-out wooden steps. Going down them carefully as to not fall or cut himself.

Getting down the stairs he fumbled his hooves on the wall until one touched a switch. Flipping it up the room lit up. Large lights seeped light into the room. He grinned as he looked at what was in front of him. Tied up, gagged by a dirty cloth. Was a naked man. His arms and legs strapped to the table. His arms at his sides. His legs put together. He also had a blind fold over his eyes as his chest was strapped down with the metal restraints.

When the lights came on the guy moved his head around. A lost attempt to see. The blink fold making him see nothing. The sheep walked over to him. Hearing the footsteps the guy tried to talk.

"Mmmaf! Pleef! Ahhhf!" He moved his head towards the sheep. Where he stood as the guy tried to talk.

"Shhh. It's ok. You have one more test." Going over to a table that was behind the man. Who moaned and cried slightly into the rag.

Getting to the table the sheep moved the brief case onto it. Setting it on its side. Spinning the dials to open it. Putting in the right numbers the case popped off the two locks that kept what ever was inside locked away. Lifting the top of the case all the way open as the back stopped once it reached a ninety degree angel. The case held a slightly modified version of Bellweather's Night Howler shooter. The gun looked better and more powerful. The sheep took it out and screwed on the barrel. Making sure it was tight he moved to below the table. Where three boxes sat. Pulling one put he moved it to the top of the table. Opening it as he smiled devishly.

Inside the boxes was multiple single round blue pellets. But the color was light neon blue. The liquid swirled in the small round prison it was held in. Getting some he got a few and loaded up the gun. With a good slap the gun was loaded as the clip that held the pellets clicked in. It loaded and ready to go. Suddenly he heard movement at the stairs. Looking over scared as he was sure he wasn't followed. His fear quickly left as he saw a grey wolf stand there. His glasses and ball cap hiding his true face.

"Oh hello J." He said as J looked at the restrained man.

"Hello Doc." He said as he slowly walked over to Doc. Who held the gun his his right hoof.

"Have you tested it yet?" He asked as Doc shook his head.

"Tested? We already have. But I was about to check to make sure it still worked." He moved passed J and to the front of the man. Who had giving up on talking. Looking to J. Who gave him a nod. He pulled the trigger as the pellet hit the man in the chest.

Right as it hit the man started to twitch. Then suddenly started to make wild noises and grunt. Soon going into a crazed state of mind. As he moved wildly in the restraints. Sounding as if he was a zombie that was so close to his next meal.

"Alright." Doc said happily. "It still works." The man moved his head back and forth as he tried to get out. Snapping his jaws on the cloth. J pulled out a silenced pistol and put the barrel on the man's head. With a small pinch from his finger a bullet ripped through the guy's head. The body going limp and the guys head handing down slightly.

"Then let's get started shall we?" J asked as Doc chuckled evilly.

"Oh yes. Let's get started."

 **Hey guys here is another chapter. But God it took a few to get here. One the site wasn't saving anything I just typed so I had to safe it again and again. The chapter was supposed to be out yesterday. But that didn't happen. Anyways here ito is. Enjoy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Conflict**

I finished telling Jack the story. Why and how I got into what I do. How I became what I am. Murder, killer, drug dealer, and many more names on the list of reasons I'm going to hell. Jack had listened the whole time. Not asking any questions as I told him. Usual I wouldn't have been so open, but he did say I would go to jail if I didn't. And honestly I didn't care if he knew my story. Didn't help him in a fight. Didn't help him to convict me.

"I can see why now. Young mind introduced to the criminal mind." Jack said. Nodding as I looked over to him.

"I did have my doubts in the beginning. Everyone does." I sigh and brush some dust off my shirt. "But I never said no." Jack moved off the couch as he put up the whiskey and put the glasses under his arms.

"I will be back in my office. Need anything just come down the hall. Be on the right." He says as he disappears pass the entrance to the living room.

Getting up right after him. I pulled out my phone to see it was only 3:30 pm. Deciding to go with my earlier plan of checking out the house. Heading out of the living room I look to the staircase that lead it's way to the top. Putting one foot in front of the other I headed up the stairs. The soft rug and carpet material that consumed each stairs made my steps nearly inaudible. Gripping the side rail that was made by some dark wood. It feeling rather nice as I slide my hand up it as I walked up.

Getting to the top and looking around. It was a rather simple layout. The stairway ended and connected to more Broan carpet. The railing ended ad well. to my left was another railing. One that was rather short compared to me. I chuckle as I felt it. Jack was a rabbit after all. Maybe a tall one, but a rabbit non the less. Looking around more as I stepped around upstairs I found a few rooms. Guest bed room. A king sized bathroom. Few lounging rooms full of bookcases and nice comfy chairs and couches. I also found the master bedroom.

Inside the master bedroom was a very large bed. I mean it could hold at least three of me. And long enough for a car to sleep in the blankets. Beside the bed on the right was a nightstand. Having a lamp along with a few envelops beside it. Making my way around to the other side of the bed I found a door. Not to far from the bed. Opening the brown colored wood door it lead to a white tiled bathroom. It being another large one. Closing the door I sneak back out of what I guessed was Jack's bedroom. Making my way to the guest room I found. Opening the door entering.

The bed was definitely smaller than Jack's triple X King size. The bed was what I would call average. It having a dark green blanket with a white pillow sitting at the head of the bed. A nightstand, similar to the one besides Jack's bed stood in the same spot as well. Going over to the bed I sat down. Sighing and taking my hat off and setting it on the nightstand. There was a lamp and an old looking digital alarm clock. It's red numbers telling me it was almost four in the afternoon.

Rubbing my face with the palms of my hands. My body felt weak. I was tired. Not sure when the last time I had some long sleep. Laying down on the soft pillow. I rest my head as I thought about my life. How things are. What I've done in the past few months since I've know Nick and Judy. All the killings. All the blood on my hands. My eyes slowly closed as I kept thinking.

Would my mom really accept me for what I've done?

Jack Savage wrote and worked away. His mind slowly tiring from filling out bills to regular paperwork that had to be done. He also had to call in and report on what all Vixle did today and how things are going. Jack got an ear full when he told his boss about the fight the two got into. But he sooner calmed the tone by saying how it was a test that Vix had made up. That call ending in just keep with the plan.

Jack knew the plan. He knew that at the end of this case. He would have to turn Vixle in. Even tho he has helped more than anyone else has. He was still in the eyes of the law. A criminal.

One that has multiple homicides on him. Among those are illegal weapons, gun trafficking, drug trafficking, and crimes that range from assault and battery to assault with a deadly weapon. All of this leading him to life behind bars. With no change of ever seeing the ought of day again.

But one thing troubled Jack as he finished the last bit of his bills. Moving them off to the side as he sighed. After Vixle had told him how his mother had passed. How he was introduced to crime. He didn't know if he could convict him. Granted he did do all of the things he is guilty for. But it seemed to Jack slightly unfair. He asked himself what if he was in that situation. Would he have said no? Would he have gone with the flow of things? Those types of questions swirled around in his head. Making him more frustrated as time went on.

"Forget it for now." Jack said. Getting out of his desk chair. Moving to the doors that were open. Making his way into the kitchen. Flipping on the lights as he had been in there all day. Rubbing his sore eyes. Pulling out some bottled water from his fridge. Spinning the blue cap off. Setting it on the counter. Taking a large swig of water before setting it down beside the cap. Looking over to the stove clock that read eight thirty. Taking his water he made his way to the living room to relax. Maybe make himself something to eat in a few.

Running. Just Running. I didn't know what else to do so I ran. I knew I was in a dream. And I could whatever I wanted to do. So like I said. I didn't know what else to do so I ran. Coming to a stop in a neighborhood I knew too well. The one I still live at. Walking down the street as everything seemed normal. Gangbangers hung around dark corners or near hangout spots that they have claimed. Some saying hi to me as I walked passed.

I kept me head down. Walking more as u heard people talk and music play from someone's trunk speakers. But suddenly. Everything went quite. Pausing, I looked up to see I wasn't in the street. I was in complete darkness. A lone light shining on where I stood.

Turning around to go back I was greeted by a lone street. It's sign hanging slightly as the pole that held it was bent. Making it lean down. I fixed my eyes on the sign. Reading what it said.

100th St. I knew this street very well. Too well." I looked pass the sign and see a lone home. One that was usual smashed in between two apartment building. This time however it stood alone. Lighting coming down on it as it looked like it was a scene out of Insidious. Walking down the path that lead to the house. I heard my footsteps echo in the dark world around me. Going up the view steps of stone stairs. I opened the screen door. Along with the regular white door. Letting myself in with a click.

The lights where off. Making it hard to see, but I could see enough to know where I was. My old living room. In my old house. Stepping into the living room I reached out and touched the old fashion designer couch. It felt so real. It felt like I was back here. Back in the place I hated. I dreaded in fact.

"This can't be." I heard myself say. My mind going a hundred miles an hour on what this dream had showed me and what else it had in store for me. Turning suddenly to the window as I heard multiple footsteps come up the path. Quickly I moved to the window. Looking outside to see a small boy. And a older woman fiddling with her keys.

I heard the key stick in the door's lock. As it echoed through the house. Watching as the woman opened the door. A flash of light came as I saw a car stroll up and park. This car. It looked so familiar. Like I've seen it before. I thought about it as six guys got out. Moving to the kid and woman. Now I knew what this was. I knew what I was seeing. I haven't had this dream in years.

I was watching my mom die.

"No!" I yelled from inside the house, but the scene in front of me kept going. The main guy did what I saw him do the last time. I also heard someone scream with me. Looking down I saw my younger self.

Tears in his eyes as he watched the events that unfolded in front of him.

"No mommy!" He banged on the glass window. Trying to stop what was going on.

"No please don't watch. Look away! Please no!" I cried and tried to grab me. But my hand went right through him like a hologram. I looked back out to see him pull the gun out of his pants. And I heard what I heard on that day.

Bang!

"Noooo dammit you motherfucka! You all die! Ahhhh!" I banged my hardest on the window. That never broke as I saw my mom go limp on the ground. Sliding to my knees. My sobs is the only thing I heard. My tears rolling off my face and down onto the floor.

Those bastards. I remember thinking that night. I remember after that night all the things I wanted to do to them. I wanted them to feel the pain I felt. I remember when I got the chance. And how I killed all of them. Everyone involved and then more.

Opening my eyes I saw I wasn't in the house anymore. my surroundings had changed dramatically. Going from pitch black to blinding white.

"Vixle sweety." I heard and echo of someone calling my name.

"Who's there!" I yelled out. Wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"No need to be afraid my child." This voice. It sounded so far away. But so close at the same time. Reaching for my gun that I kept on me. Glad to know I found it as I take it out and aim it in all directions.

"Show yoursefl!" I yelled back at the endless white I was surrounded in. Right after I said that I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Not like someone trying to kill me or swing me around. But tender. Gentle. To show whoever it was meant no harm. But I wasn't taking chances. Spinning around I aimed the gun at whoever it was. My eyes went wide from what I was seeing in front of me.

Standing in front of me. Wearing a white dress that went down to the floor. Her hair put in a neat ponytail as she smiled at me. Her wonderful eyes staring into mine.

"My sweet Vixy. Pointing a gun at your mother is not nice." She said. Her voice was like honey. Sweet and loving. Quickly I put the gun down. Hearing it thud on the ground as I tried to wrap my head around what I was seeing.

"M-Mom?" She smiled when I said that. "Is...is it really you?" She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes it is dear. Yes it is." She opened her arms to hug me. Meeting her halfway as I wrap my arms around her. The tears came as well as heavy sobs. "Shhhh it's ok. Mommy's here." I held on tight. Not ever wanting to let go.

"I-I'ved missed y-you." I wail out. Choking on my breathes.

"I have too baby. I have too." She kept hugging me. Whispering in my ear how it will be ok. How it all will be ok.

After I got my crying out she withdrew from the hug. Looking up at me with a smile.

"Look at you. So grown up and strong. Not my little man anymore." I nodded. Smiling to her as she talked. My eyes red and puffy from the tears. "Vixy. I know you are wondering why am I here?" I nod. Unable to speak as I looked at her. She put a hand on my chest. Looking up to me as she smiled.

"I'm here to tell you I'm not upset with you. I've been watching you my son." I jerked up and was about to explain when she held up her hand. "No need my dear. I know everything you have done." I could feel more tears coming along. Forming in the back of my eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry mama." I grit my teeth as I tried not to cry anymore. But some leaked out and feel off my face. My eyes closed shut.

"Shhh it's ok. I understand." She put a finger to my chin and pushed up. Making me look at her in her eyes. "Even tho this is not what I wanted you to turn out. I'm a little glad my best friend took you under her wing." Mom smirked at me and then reached up to brush my hat off slightly.

"But...mom. I've killed. I'm a murderer. A drug dealer." She shook her head and kept smiling.

"Yes I know sweety. I know. But I can't change who you are. You are what you are. And no matter what I will still love you my little Vixy." I nod. Looking her in the eyes as she talked.

"Vixle. I want you to listen to me. I know that you are what you are. But I want you to think about where you are in the world. I want you to think on how you can do good." She said. Making me smile slightly.

"How? I'm a criminal. How can I help and do good things?" She chuckled. Rolling her eyes.

"Oh you get that from your dad. Come on Vix. Think about it. You are helping these nice cops on one of their cases. If you haven't noticed you have gotten them so much more information that anyone has. I must ammit. Some of the ways you handled things might have been extreme. But you have helped them none the less." She looked behind her shoulder and looked back at me. "Sorry. Just mister all mighty saying I need to get going." I looked up above me and then behind her.

"But. But I don't want you to go." I blurt out.

"I will always be with you my baby. I always have. Now remember. Think about your future. Think about what you can do for them and yourself." Mom turned and waved goodbye as she disappear into the whiteness.

"Hope to see you again mom. I love you." I say as a gust of wind blew pass me.

"Love you too." Is what it said to me. Her words melting my heart as I smiled. My thoughts were interrupted as I loud beeping sound echoed through the place.

I shot open my eyes and sat up quickly. Seeing the alarm clock next me beeping and blinking ten at night. Reaching over I turned off the alarm. Why did Jack have a alarm set for ten at night in a guest bedroom?! Looking back at my pillow I saw some tear stains. Quickly flipping the pillow over and making sure my eyes and face didn't show I had been crying.

Slowly getting up from the bed I moved to the door. Grabbing my hat off the nightstand before I left. Opening the door and heading out into the hallway. Going down the stairs as I could hear the T.V. in the living room playing some action movie. Heading that way I moved into the room. Seeing Jack sitting on the couch watching it. The volume on low.

"Hey Jack." He jumped slightly and then settled down when he saw me.

"Oh hey Vixle. Where have you been?" He asked. Returning his gaze back to the T.V.

"I took a nap. Needed one after what I've done in the past week." Nodding he kept watching the movie.

"Hey. Uh I'm going to head out real quick. That alright man?" He looked at me and nods.

"I have to come with you." Shrugging I go to get my shoes. Grabbing them and going to the stairs. Sitting down as I start to put them on.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Standing up I nod to him. Jack opening the door as we both walked outside. Brushing pass him he closed the door and locked the house.  
It was slightly dark. But the city lights helped us see.

"Get in the car. Where do you want to go?" Jack asked as I thought about it.

"Hmm. Not sure. Let's just drive around for now." Nodding Jack hopped in with me. Closing our car doors and pulling out into the streets of Zootopia.

Jack and Vix drove around the city. Jack telling him more about the city and what it holds within. Jack was just telling Vixle about a very classy and expensive restaurant that he passes every day to work. Called Chic.

"You pass by this place and you haven't even been in it once? Really?" Vix was baffled by what Jack had said.

"Really I'm not joking." He said with a laugh. "I have never been in there before. Not once." He paused as he stopped at a red light. "Like I could anyways. That place is way to expensive. Even for me." Vux snorted and laughed.

"Oh come on can't be that bad. How much is a meal for one person?" Jack rolled his eyes as he watched the red light.

"Cheepest thing on that menu is a drink. And that drink is 18 dollars." I sentences could kill. Vixle would of died.

"What the fuck! 18 dollars for a drink?! That shit better have gold in it. Or a diamond I can keep!" Jack laughed as Vixle ranted.

"Like I said. Too expensive." Vix settled down and looked out the window as more building go by. The light turning green allowing them too move on.

"So where else have you not been or been too?" Vix asked. Jack thinking as he tilted his head.

"I've been to the massive cathedral in the center of the city. Now I'm not very religious, but it was beautiful. One of the most amazing things I've ever seen." Vixle chuckled as he thought of something

"Think if I walked in I would burn up?" He asked as the two shared a good laugh. Jack turning down a street. Ahead of them was a police line. Two police cars blocking off the road as four cops stood at their cars. Jack moving closer as one of the officers. Being a large lion held up his law to tell Jack to stop the car. The four officers moved to the car as Jack rolled down his window. "Is there a problem officer?" He asked as a wolf officer leaned down to his window.

"Hey we got one!" The lion yelled as he saw Vixle in the passenger seat. The four cops pulling out there guns and opened both car doors. Taking Jack out as moving him away from his car.

"Hey what the fuck get off of me!" Jack yelled as he was pulled away.

"You are in danger. Stay behind me." The wolf yelled back to Jack as the other three. Two of them being a rhino and a pitbull. All of them pouting their firearms at Vixle.

"Get out of the car. Slowly!" The lion yelled as Vixle put his hands up and slowly moved out from the car. Once he was put the lion got behind him and moved him to the hood of the car and slammed him forward. Forcing Vixle to spread his legs as he was patted down. Vixle had his hands on his head as he was searched.

"Got something!" The lion yelled as he pull out Vixle's gun and held it in the air to the others.

"Hey man the fuck is this for?!" Vixle said angry.

"You shut your mouth killer." He roughly pulled Vixle up and took Vixle's hands and cuffed them behind his back. Pushing him so that he would fall on his ass.

"The fuck is this!" Jack yelled as the wolf cop moved him to one of their squad cars.

"This is officer Simba. We have one. Need pick up." The lion said in his chest radio.

"Man fuck you I didn't do shit!" Vix yelled as Simba motioned for the other two to help him. They ran over and help pin down Vixle.

Soon a police van showed up. The three picking up Vixle as two others got out of the van and opened the back of the van. Tossing him in like garbage as he hit the cold metal hard. Them shutting the doors Vixle managed to get to his knees as he looked out the window. Seeing Jack banging on the window of the wolf's squad car. Yelling at the top of his lungs. The van began to move away as he got farther and farther away.

Vixle felt the van stop as he must be at the HQ. The doors opened as armed guards dressed in SWAT gear aimed their guns at Vixle. Quickly they moved in and grabbed Vix under both arms and dragged him out off the van. Making him stand by pulling him up. Vixle looked around as he saw other humans cuffed and laying on the ground as an officer walked above them. Checking them out. Turning his head to the left he saw a human that was acting hostile. Very hostile. His mouth foamed as he snapped and bit at the air. Strapped to a light pole as he kicked and wiggled. Wailing out a horrid sound.

They moved Vixle inside the building he had just been at earlier. Helping them. Helping them get information!

"We got one. Holding!" Vix heard someone yell as they moved him roughly all the way to the holding cells. Once the cage was opened they shoved him in there. Only a few others being in here. All looking at Vixle. All seeming normal. Not foaming or acting crazy. Just looked pissed. Turning around Vilxe grabbed the bars as he pushed his face to them.

"Hey the fuck man?! I helped you motherfuckas this morning! Why I'm a in here!" They ignore him as they moved away. "Fuck!" Vix tossed his arms in the air and turned around. Finding a spot and sitting down.

Jack was just getting done yelling at the Wolf cop that put him into the car. Already telling him that he worked for ZBI. Showing him his badge. After that he called Nick and Judy. Telling them what had happened. The three now on their way to the ZPD.

The three got there as Jack pulled up in his own car. Nick and Judy pulling up in a squad car they had taken home. The trio looked around as they saw the chaos that was happening. Humans being shoved around at gun point. Forced to lay down while other humans were tied to chairs or poles. All of the ones tied acted wild and snapped at others.

"What is going on?" Asked Jack as they made their way into the building. Flashing their badges to the guards as they made it in. Walking in they saw more officers running around. Seeming to go on calls. Running up to Bogo's officer they burst open the door. Bogo jumping and reaching to his side for his gun.

"It's us Bogo!" Judy yelled as he relaxed and moved his hand away from his gun.

"What is happening?!" Jack asked as Bogo sighed.

"Shit has hit the fan guys! Earlier this night a report came in of a vicious attack on a young doh. That doh died from bites to the neck and stomach. Along with multiple deep cuts made by a knife." He paused as he moved from behind his desk and went and shut the door. One he did he turned back. "Since then more reports have come in. It's like these humans just lost it. They go crazy. Biting, yelling, and they use tools and weapons to do more damage. I just sent more SWAT to a call of a crazy human with a automatic rifle gunning down animals on the street!" The three listened to Bogo. Shocked at what was going on.

"So why did you arrest Vixle?" Jack asked as Bogo sighed again.

"I told them to arrest any human in the city limits. Lucky for us that's not many. Only a few hundred. But we are holding them all over Zootopia. " Bogo said. Nick and Judy looking at him disgusted. Jack with anger.

"He helped us this morning! This morning and we arrest him because of his species!" Judy howled at Bogo.

"You watch yourself Judy. You are speaking to your boss!" He yelled back. Judy backing off and lowering her ears.

"Ok. Listen. Go to the holding cells and I can let Vixle out. But we need to contain this and then figure out what is happening." Quickly they went out of his office. Going down the stairs. Nick sliding down the railing as they moved through all the officers. Walking down a hallway that lead them to the holding cells.

The three didn't have to look for Vixle. As there was only a couple others in the cage. Looking up as they heard the door open. Vixle quickly getting up and going to the bars.

"Guys what the fuck is this all about?" Vix asked as Jack motioned for the guard to open the gate.

"Bogo told everyone to arrest any human. Something big is going on and making your kind go berserk." Nick explained as the others and Vix looked st each other.

"But..but I would never hurt anyone! I'm here on vacation!" One of them said  
A white male in simple jeans and t shirt.

"Ya I was here on business. To make a deal to transport Ford cars here." Another one said as he was another white man. Having a nice suit on with a black tie.

"On top of that. When I was getting arrested they called me a killer. And treated me like I was a gangbanger." The business guy said. Looking to Vixle. "No offense." Vix just rolled his eyes

"Wait what? They called you guys killers?" Judy asked. All of them nodding their heads.

"I've never killed in my life. And I can bet he hasn't either." The vacation man said as he pointed to the business guy.

"Ya I'm the only one here that has killed. Many times. But what is pissing me off more than anything. Is that I helped you fuckas just this morning. And now I get dragged out of Jack's car and fuck in slammed on the hood and patted down." Vixle rambled out. Staring at the guard who was dressed in SWAT gear beside the cell.

"Ok. This is strange. Come on all of you are free to go. But just go home or find a place to stay inside. Because you may in up back here." Jack said as the other two said thank you and walked out. Vixle coming out and standing next to the three.

"Alright. Let's go talk to Bogo." With that the four moved out of the holding cells and back down the hallway they came from.

Reaching the main lobby area there was more chaos. More humans that looked scared. Women and men of all ages from young adult to almost seniors filed in. Most being treated awfully.

"The fuck is this?" Vixle asked as he saw them get pushed around. Or moved on their own do to the guns pointed at them.

"We need to get to Bogo now." The four ran up the stairs. Getting to his office and Vixle stopped the others. Holding a hand below him. He looked around till he found a guard.

"Hey give me that." Vix demanded. The guard pulling away his rifle before Vixle just groaned. "Do it." The wolf shook and slowly gave Vixle the rifle. Taking it Vixle nodded. The rifle was a M4A1 as it fit well in Vixle's hands. Going back over to Bogo's office he nodded to the others. Kicked open the door as he entered.

"What the fuck is this huh!?" Vix asked as he pointed the gun at Bogo. Who held up his hooves.

"Vix put the gun down and let's talk!" Bogo yelled back. But Vixle didn't budge.

"Come out and look what you are caused!" Vix yelled as Bogo made his way out of his office. Going to the balcony and looking over with the others.

Bogo's eyes went large. Seeing what was happening. Hans being yelled out and pushed, dragged, and tackled as some tried to escape.

"I didn't do anything! I'm not a killer!" Bogo saw one yell and cry as he was pushed to the ground. Arms forced out as they tazed him. The guy screaming.

"See that? This is police brutality at its finest. And I don't know why they are calling everyone killers. But you need to fix it." Vixle paused as he moved the rifle over the balcony. Aiming down at the officers. "Or I will." He finished as Bogo breathed in. And then yelled.

"STOP ALL OF YOU!" Bogo's voice boomed and echoed through the whole building. Everyone stopping and turning to look up at Bogo. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I SAID ARREST NOT BEAT, TAZE, AND HUMILIAT THEM!" Other officer lowered their ears as they got yelled out. Bogo, followed by Vixle, Nick, Judy, and Jack made their way down the stairs as Bogo looked around.

"Uncuff them. Get them up off the floor. And keep the crazy ones. You guys can't tell me you are that blind! Look!" He walked over as eyes followed him. A women was handcuffed and sitting down near a wall. Crying softly as tears rolled down her face. "Does she look like she is dangerous?! She is crying! Scared half to death! Now how about this one?" He made his way to a human on a stretcher. Tied down as he moved his eyes rapidly. Foam coming out of his mouth. Once Bogo got closer it howled and snapped at him. His eyes blood shot and baggy.

"This is what we are trying to stop. Something is wrong with him. Not with her. So let them go. Besides the ones who have the visual sytoms!" The walked off and back up the stairs.

Quickly the officers started to help up all the others. Taking the cuffs off and showing them out. Vixle was approach but he shook his head. Still holding the rifle. "Jack. Think you can get my gun back?" Vix asked. Jack nodding and saying he will be right back.

"This is crazy." Nick said as he moved his hand to grab Judy's. Which she accepted. Vixle started to walk out. Once out he saw that the crowd of humans looked back at the animal officers with hate, angry, and spiteful eyes.

"Fuck the animals!" Someone yelled as he made his way in front of the crowd. Repeating his words. Soon others joined in. Chanting the words. Throwing their fist in the air.

"Fuck the animals!"

"Fuck the animals!"

"FUCK THE ANIMALS!"

 **Here you go guys. Another one for you guys. Hope you guys like it. Comment if you want. See ya next time**.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey I found some intro music for this story. I like to think this is like a T.V. show so ya. Copy the link into Google or whatever search you use. So this is the intro music for now. Like the music you hear in most T.V. shows

watch?v=ntqV4g85ASc

OK so warning. This chapter has SEXUAL scenes in it. If you are not comfortable with that please read till you see the warning I out. Then skip till you see - you won't miss anything at all if you skip.

Chapter 22: Dirty Mind?

Night came and ingulfed the city of Zootopia. The protesting crowds soon going home or giving up for the evening. Vixle and Jack where sitting at Jack's desk. It was half tossed together. As it was only a small desk with a lamp in the corner of the officer floors. It now being occupied by Jack's work laptop and a coffee mug he got from his house. Painted blue with the Zootopian flag. White letters below the flag saying "True Zootopian." The coffee cup must of been in retirement. Because it only heald four black pens.

Vixle sat in a officer chair next to Jack. Paying slight attention to what Jack was doing. Which as far as he cared Jack could be planning to kill him right now. But that didn't matter. What mattered to Vix was the whole uproar that was heard today. All day large groups of protestors made their way to almost every police department in the city. Chanting the same saying. "Fuck the animals."

"Fuck the animals." Vixle mumbled aloud. Jack hearing this as he turned to Vix with a raised brow.

"What?" He asked. He knew what Vix just said. The perks of being a bunny.

"Fuck the animals. That's what every protestor said at sometime today. And if I know humanity like I would like to believe I do. Then that simple saying can turn deadly. " Vixle looked at Jack dead in the eyes. Jack nodding as he tapped his paw on the table.

"Ya. It can. But do you have an idea on how to stop it?" He asked the gang member.

"Besides the public apologie that Bogo is rehearsing right now. No. Not yet." Taking in a long breathe. Sighing as he let it out Vix took his hat off. Fixed his hair and then slipped it back on.

"Well when you do. Tell me. I would love to get this out of my head." Said Jack. Going back to his laptop. Seeming to be reading something on Mikey Wissler.

"Ya. You and me both." Vix took his phone out to check the time. Seeing it was twelve past three in the morning. He pushed it back into his jean pockets. "Hey. Come on plushie. It's three in the morning. Time to call it." Jack grunted at the nickname.

"Plushie? Really?" He asked. Turning off his laptop as he shut it. Picking up the case that it traveled in.

"Well I'm tired. So it's the best I got for now." With two clicks from the case the laptop was secured in the case. Jack picking it up by the handle as he hopped off the chair and to the floor. Vix getting up from his chair. Following Jack to the elevators.

"I got food at the house. You're a omnivore right?" Vix smiled down at him. Slightly surprised that Jack knew.

"Yes. Yes I am. And good. Cause I'm starving. All those protestors weared me out." Vix leaned on the wall as the elevator went down to the first floor. The two getting out and heading to the front doors. Stopping to say a quick good bye to Nick and Judy. Who had just seemed to be getting out of riot gear. Once the two had left Judy looked to Nick.

"Should I be happy that Vix is my brother's problem?" She asked. Nick chuckling as he fixed his tie.

"No. Should I feel bad we might have ruined some riot gear in the supply closet?" Judy blushed. Slugging him in the shoulder.

"Not to loud." She hissed as he put an arm around her.

"Oh don't worry Carrots. I won't tell." He made a zipping motion from one end of his lips to the other. Then tossed the fake key. Making Judy giggle.

"Come on you big idiot." She tugged him on his tie and walked away with him in tow.

Getting back to Jack's house. Vix got out of the car along with him. Going up the stone steps to the front door. Jack unlocking the door. The bolt making a light bang as it slid back to unlock the door. Pushing the door open.

"I can't believe she is with a fox." Jack mumbled. High enough for Vixle to pick it up.

"Huh? What's so bad about Nick?" Jack looked back at Vixle. Tossing his keys on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing. Just it's gonna be a problem with the parents." He sighed and went to the fridge. Getting out some quick microwavable carrots. Putting them in the microwave and pushing the buttons as it hummed to life.

"What do you mean? I don't follow man." Vixle questioned. Jack leaning and crossing his arms as he waited for his food.

"Well. Some of us bunnies. OK most of us bunnies are pretty old school. And most of the animal world. I guess I can say. Is old school. You can only marry and mate with your own kind. It's fine if like I'm a cotton tail rabbit and I marry a jack rabbit. But if I wanted to marry a fox or another species. That can cause problems." Vixle sat down at one of the chairs. It being slightly small for him. At least Jack had a chair big enough for him.

"How so? Because we had that problem. But with our own species. Long time ago you couldn't even have relations with a African American. But now. You can bang whoever you want." Jack rolled his eyes at Vixle's choice of words.

"Not here you can't. It's not against the law or anything. It's just people will hate you. I went on a case about a homicide. Leading motive was because he was in an interspecies relationship." The microwave beeped loudly. It's third beep being cut off by Jack opening the door. Moving the plastic tray to the counter. Leaving the microwave door open he went back to the fridge. Getting out a styrofoam to go box. Tossing it to Vixle. Who caught it and opened it.

"Sushi?" He said. Seeing neatly rolled sushi roles lined in rows of three.

"Yep. In my job you learn to not be a picky eater." He smiled and went to the chair next to Vixle. Sitting down as he pulled his carrots towards him.

"So as you where saying." Jack nodded and opened the package. Allowing the built in steam leave.

"In Zootopia. It's hard to be in a interspecies relationship. You can loose your job, your car, even your life. But. Some still do it." Vixle picked up one of the roles by his fingers. Pushing it in his mouth as he nodded.

"Well. I wouldn't be surprised." He attempted to say. But it came out more muffled. Jack smiling slightly.

"You need to work on your table manners." Vixle gave him a thumbs up as he showed the smashed rice and seaweed roll in his mouth. Jack chuckling and slugging him on the shoulder. Vix swallowing his food as he chuckled afterwards. The two going back to eating.

"So. May I ask. What's it like being a criminal? I've always wondered if I would make a good one." Vixle finished his mouthful before responding.

"It has its ups and downs. Get paid more and faster. But can land your ass in jail for life if you get caught." He pulled out his .45 and set it on the table. "You get guns. Guns on guns. And then bitches on bitches." He chuckled as he slid Jack the gun. Jack having slight trouble picking it up.

"Don't kill yourself now" Vix chuckled. Jack nodding and grunting to set it back down on the table.

"What else? Tell me the daily activities of a gang member." Vix smirked. Looking at Jack.

"Well. Most people thing we just kill and kill. Sell dope and then go and fuck. I'm not saying we don't do that. It's not all the time. Most of the time you are just hanging with your click. Watchung each other's backs. While at the same time you work. Hang out, sell, repeat. Do that and you did good. Don't make your cut. You get cut." He put another role into his mouth. Jack nodding as he ate his meal.

"So you are always looking over your shoulder?" He asked Vix. Who shook his head.

"Not all the time. Most of the time ues. Cause you don't know when a rival be wanting to milk ya." Jack nodded. Vix was about to say what milk meant. But Jack had a paw up.

"Don't worry. I know the slang. I didn't have to learn it. But I wanted too. Get more in jail." Vix put another role in as he chewed.

"Have you ever wanted to get out?" Jack asked. Vixle swallowing his food.

"You know. I have. I've wanted out. But I couldn't just leave like that. So I imbraced it." Closing the to go box he pushed it slightly away. "But that doesn't mean I don't think about everyone I've killed."

A few hours later Vixle was laying on the couch. One leg hanging off. One arm lazily behind his head as the other rested near his leg. Holding a remote. The T.V. had the local 's protesting was being covered. Them showing a few crowds of people. Some holding signs up with hateful speech writing on them. Vixle sighed and flipped the channel. Finding some movie channle. It playing Forest Gump.

"Ah no way. He has our channels." Vixle rested more as he settled in. Watching the movie as the images flashed on the T.V.

Meanwhile Jack was fighting with himself. He was sitting in his office. Paws over his eyes as he couldn't get someone out of his mind. That someone was in the living room.

"Dammit Jack. Just no. He won't be into that. Nor should you even think of him in that way. He is a criminal." He looked up to see his reflexion on his small table mirror. "Even if he isn't that bad looking." Jack said aloud. His cheeks getting flushed as he turned the mirror around. Groaning and pulling on his ears.

"Damnit. Why does he have to be so...uhg." With a defeated sigh he laid back in his chair. Looking up to the ceiling.

"He would never be into that. One hundred percent. Ya. So come on Jack. Just forget about him." He nodded and with a confident smile he sat back up and looked at his computer. Which was on a file on Vixle. The picture they used was of him leaning on a brick wall. The only one they got of him while Humana's FBI worked on his case more. He was picked up once they informed the ZBI of his presence in Zootopia. Seeing his picture Jack blushed again.

"Fuck come on. Even when he isn't trying to be sexy. He still is." Jack face pawed. Letting his paw slowly fall off his face. It falling and resting on his lap.

"You still got to get this done. It's your job Jack." He went and started to quickly type away. Adding notes and more information on Vixle. Once he was finished he sighed.

"It's your job. Remember that. It'd your job." He shut his laptop and got down from his chair. Heading to the doors as he opened them. Looking back at the laptop. Shaking his head he closed his office and headed to the living room.

Getting there he saw a passed out Vixle. His body sprawled out on the couch. Looking to the T.V. he saw a movie was on. Not knowing what it was. He moved to the couch and sat down at the end. Looking over he saw Vixle had the remote on his lap. And a hand near his belt was. Probably hiding a gun. So he had to be careful. Going over slowly he got the remote in his paw. Hopefully not to wake up Vix. He front paws pressed on his leg. With a quick grab he bolted back to the other side. Vixle just grumbling slightly as he didn't move much.

Sighing in relief he got comfortable in the couch. Flipping through the channels. Till he found a cooking show. It going through some steps on how to make sushi. Here Jack was. His job was to get information on Vixle. And in the end put him in jail. But here he was. Watching on how to make sushi for him. As if he was gonna be a so called wife to the human. Thinking of this he blushed as leaned back. Watching the show. Taking mental notes even if he didn't want too.

The next morning Vixle opened his eyes slowly. Looking around to get his surroundings. His mind catching up to him he knew where he was. Pushing himself up with his elbows so he could look around more. Hearing someone in the kitchen. Getting off the couch as he swung his legs off. Making it to the kitchen. Seeing Jack dressed in casual clothes. Smiling when he saw Vix.

"Morning. See you took the couch." Yawning and stretching Vix nodded.

"Ya. Must of been more tired than I thought I was." Jack chuckled and grabbed the car keys.

"Ready to head out? " Vixle nodded. Getting on his shoes. Then following Jack out to the car. Both getting in to head out.

The bullpen was packed as officers talked or challanged each other to arm wrestles. Judy and Nick in the front right next to McHorn. Both of them sharing a chair. The door opened as Jack and Vixle walked in.

"Oh hey there trouble." Nick smirked. Vix giving him a thumbs up.

"Sup Nick. I can see we are late." Vix said. Seeing Judy nod.

"Well not really. We are a minute early." Jack informed the others. Vixle and him going to the back to take a seat. Blake waiting for them. Vix and Blake doing a quick hand shake as they sat down. Bogo soon came into the place. Telling everyone to shut up as the place got quite.

"Ok. We got good news for once this morning. The protests haven't happened today. So hopefully that is over with. With that last night we got a call down by the Southside of Zootopia. A homicide had happened involving a male Zebra and Lion. Both shot multiple times. Jack, Judy, and Nick I want you to go out and get as much information as you can. Take Blake and Vixle with you." The five of them got up as they left. A red folder under Judy's arm.

"I'll meet you there. Lead the way sis." Judy waved to Jack as he got in his car. Blake following Jack and Vix. Getting in the back.

"Homicide huh? First time I'm going to go see a crime scene than creating one." The two laughed as Jack drove off and followed Judy and Nick's squad car.

The scene was tapped off still. Seeming to not have been touched since late last night. Two large blood stains laid on the floor. The alley looked like a it's seen some crime before this one.

"Alright. Let's get to work. Vix Blake. Keep watch. Make sure no one comes past that yellow tap." Jack said as the two turned and walked under the police tap.

Nick handed the other two latex clothes as he had brought them from the trunk of the car. With a few snaps they had them on. Jack going to one of the blood pools ad he looked around it. Nick and Judy looking on the other half. Jack moved a few trash bags as he looked for anything to get on whoever did this.

Judy bent over to see under a garbage ben. Seeing a shimmer of metal she smiled.

"Got something." Reaching under she pulled out a bullet she'll casing. Spinning it in her paw as she saw it was a .45 caliber.

"Well. We already knew what gun he used. But thus might have prints on it. Or maybe something to tell us something." Jack said coming over with Nick.

"Yep. So put it in the bag whiskers before you ruin it." She gave him a scawl before dropping it in the plastic evidence bag. Nick zipping it up and holding on to it.

"Alright. Let's keep checking. See if he left anything else behind." Nick said. The three splitting up again.

Vixle and Blake stood watch as they three searched the alley. Vixle leaning on the building that was made of bricks. Blake sitting down on a bench close to the alley.

"Did you hear about what happened last night?" Vixle asked. Blake looking up and nodded.

"Ya. About the protests. Ya it's fucked up." Blake looked up to Vixle who faced towards him.

"Ya. And you know. Just because the protesters aren't out today. They will be around. Something this big doesn't just go away." He said. Blake nodding as he looked at the busy street. Cars passing by and other animals walking by.

"Hey. I know we are looking at a homicide. But what about the bigger case?" Blake asked. Vixle chuckling slightly.

"Well. We got one of his guys. And who knows this could be related. Ever seen CSI? Or read any James Patterson?" Blake shook his head and smiled.

"Didn't know you could read." Vix gave him the middle finger as the two laughed.

"Alright." The two looked to see Jack and the two officers coming out of the alley. "We got a few things." He said. Judy showing the two bullet casings. Nick showing a gray piece of fur.

"Let's get these to the lab. Sooner the better." Jack hopped back into his car. With Vixle and Blake in tow. Judy and Nick getting in theirs.

"Alright. We will get these out when we can." A honey badger in a white lab coat said. Holding the three bags of two she'll casings and some fur.

"Thanks Honey." Nick flashed her a grin as he watched her move to her devices that he didn't know the names of.

"So. You and Judy doing ok?" She asked. Nick perking up at her.

"Ya. We are doing fine. Why do you ask?" She shrugged and carefully opened one of the bags.

"Just asking. After all almost the precinct knows you two are a thing." Nick's face went pale as she talked.

"What me and Carrots? No..no way." He tried to lie. But the honey badger raised one of her brows.

"Ya. Ok. I'm not judging. And neither is the others. Some even had a betting pool that you two would get together." She turned to him. Nick's face was priceless. A look of shock and confusion. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Honey said. Her voice now filled with sorrow. Trying to make the conversation not to upsetting.

"They...had a betting pool without me in it!" He exclaimed. Honey now having the face of confusion and shock.

"Wh- you're not upset about this?" She asked. Nick chuckling and shaking his head no.

"Not at all. Altho I would of loved to be in the betting pool. But I'm actually happy that they aren't going to snitch on us. And that they got our backs still." Honey nodded and then went back to her work.

"Ok. Well I'm glad you are ok with it. Now get out I got work to do now because of you." Chuckling Nick snapped his two paws and made fake guns with them before walking out of the lab.

Rolling her eyes she looked down at the bullet shell. "Hot shot." She smirked and then laughed from her own joke.

"So what we got now?" I asked. Seeing Nick come meet us in the breakroom. With me was Judy, Jack, and Blake. Sitting around the circle table. I was right beside Jack. Blake beside me as well.

"Nothing right now. Going to be a few. So get comfortable." Nick pulled a seat up next to Judy. Standing in it as it was big for him.

"Alright. Then what about the other case?" Blake asked. Sipping on some coffee that he got from here.

"We are still on that one. Trust we are still going to get that guy. After all we have his name. His real name." Judy said. The others nodding. Suddenly Judy and Nick's chest radio blared.

"Calling all active units! We have an active shootout! Barefoot Avenue. Active shooter." They jumped up and headed for the door.

"Are we going?" I asked. Looking to Jack. Who nods and just as quickly left the room. Blake and I headed out right behind them. Us three jumped into Jack's car as he drove off. His lights blaring as he followed Judy and Nick. Their lights going off as well.

"Got one on ya?" I asked Blake. Who nodded. Pulling out a silver .32 revolver.

The trip was fast as we blurred through the streets. To my left I could see the scene. Cop cars parked all over as cops hid behind them. Weapons drawn as we could hear gunshots.

Jack parked behind a SWAT van. Who seemed to just get here as well. The SWAT team filing out from the back of the van. Getting out we had our weapons drawn. Me and Blake running over to a cop car as gun shots rang out. I slammed my back on the cruiser. The tiger and wolf officers looked at me confused.

"I'm on your side. Don't worry." They nodded. Seeming to not care. Jack came over and too the small space between me and the tiger officer.

"What do we got?" He asked. The officer looking down at him.

"We have four active shooters in the café. All loaded to the teeth." Once he got finished his last sentence was confirmed when automatic gun fire rang out. Us four taking cover as some bullets shattered the windows above us.

"Now!" Yelled Jack as we peeked. I saw a shadow in the tented windows. I fired as the glass broke and feel into pieces. The shadow falling after jerking slightly. More gun fire rang out as we went back into cover.

"I think I got one!" I said. The automatic fire tearing into whatever they were aiming at.

"Come on. We got to move." Jack said. Tapping the tiger on the leg. The tiger standing up and firing. Jack running to cover. I followed as the tiger used his last bullets. Crouching down to reload.

Sliding into behind another car. My slide failing slightly as I scrambled to get behind it. Some bullets wizzing pass.

"You good?" Jack asked. Nodding he looked over slightly. A bullet ripping by his ear. He lowered them instantly as I peeked. Seeing some muzzle flash in a door.

I saw the barrel of the rifle shake as it fired. I fired three more shots at the door. Making him run back into the building. More banging from rifles came as I saw the pavement in front of me break and sling small bits into my face. I scooted back behind the car. Suddenly a loud boom and then echo came as I heard someone yell in pain.

"Sniper!" I heard someone say. Looking I saw a gorilla dragging a golden retriever behind the SWAT van. His leg having a decent size hole in it.

"Someone get eyes on him!" Another yelled as the gun fired went on. I looked to Jack to see he was standing up. His pistol let off a few rounds. Then ducking back down.

"I hit him!" He yelled. Looking over to my left I saw the SWAT team moving up in a line. Laying down fire as they did. I saw someone in the café twitch and then fall backwards. Knowing he just been shot.

"Alright let's move up Vix." Jack told me. Me and him moving up with the team. Judy and Nick right behind them.

"Let's get behind them." Jack said. Moving behind the building we found the back door. Lining up on the right side he moved up on the left. Nodding when I was ready he motioned for me to open the door. Turning the doorknob I pushed opened the door as we leaned and peeked. Seeing no immediate threat we moved in quick. Me in first. Jack right on my heels. I heard yelling as more gunfire rang out. It was slightly muffled due to we found we were in the back storage area. Seeing the door that led outside to the café I moved to it. Looking through the round window I didn't see anyone. Nodding to Jack he motioned for me to go ahead.

Pushing open the door I busted out and went right behind the register counter. Only thing covering me was show glass with random sweet treats. Some of the windows already broken and shattered. Jack was right behind me as I heard the gun fire coming from my left.

"To my left." I said. Giving me an OK we moved forward. I heard the guns fire off. Shooting at the cops outside. Quickly I peeked wide as I caught the two shooters off guard. Firing I only got the first guy. Hitting him with the last three bullets. My gun jammed back as I was out. The other gunner starting to move his AK to me. But was shot four times. Three in the chest. One in the head. He slouched over into the booth. Crimson red all over the window and table. Looking I saw Jack had his pistol aimed at the dead gunner.

"Thanks man." I said. He moved to the one I shot. Who must of been the sniper because he had a hole in his right arm. His chest was bleeding. As he held up his hands. I saw the guy had a vest on that protected him from my shots. Suddenly I heard the SWAT team coming in. Turning I raised my hand as Jack shouted I was friendly. Nick and Judy coming in as they looked around. The place looked like a war zone. Bullets all in the building's dark green walls.

"Vix. Look at this." I heard Jack say. Turning to face him I saw he was pointed to the wounded assilant. He was human. Light skinned as he looked up at me. Doing a 360 I saw the other three dead bodies. All human. One was dark skinned as he laid limp next to other bodies. But the other bodies were of animals. Citizens of Zootopia. Gunned down in a café. Probably coming to meet a friend or to get some coffee for the morning grind. But now they lay here. Cold and lifeless. Holes filled each one.

A few hours passed as us five sat in a small group around an ambulance. Jack bringing his car over as he sat in it. Blake leaning on it. Nick and Judy sitting in the passenger seat with the door opened. Judy's legs hanging off the seat as they faced outwards.

"Blake. Where were you?" I asked him.

"I was pinned down by the sniper. I was by the golden retriever when his leg got shot. The gorilla named Hammy dragged him behind the van. Two must of been partners." Nodding I stood next to him. Watching as cops cleaned up the place the best they can. News reporters wanting to talk to someone as they were kept behind some police tape.

"You five!" Quickly my head cocked to see Bogo making his way to us. "You all alright?" Nodding he looked to the others. They nodded or said yes.

"This is going to get mass media coverage." Jack said from his car. "And it's not going to look good on anyone. Humana terrorism?" He said. Shaking his head. Folding his arms and leaning back in the seat.

"Sadly he has a point. This was an act of terrorism. This didn't start by someone getting one to many creamers in their coffee. This was a planned attack." Bogo sighed. Rubbing his eyes and then face.

"Ok. So what do we do? We can't just mow down humans now." Nick said. Bogo shaking his head.

"I don't know. But for now. You all go home and get some rest." He turned and headed to some other officers.

"Alright. Let's get going. We can't do anymore here." Blake said. Walking away to head home with Judy and Nick. Both following him. I got into the car and closed the door. Jack starting up the car. Taking one last look at the scene we drove off. Making our trip back to his house.

That night I laid in my guest bedroom. In my grey boxers I looked up to the ceiling. My hands locked together on my chest as I thought about all the things I've done. Usually after a shootout like this I would be celebrating. But this time around I didn't want to move at all. I just wanted to lay here in this bed.

My mind was packed with thoughts of every bad deed I've done. It's never hit me till now that what I've done hurts others than just the guy I killed. Today I saw what it was like to be on the other side. The side of innocents and good hearted people. I saw today that innocents get hurt. And that I've been hurting them for so long.

Suddenly I felt something wet going down the side of my face. Quickly thinking I was bleeding I touched my face. Feeling the liquid I moved my finger to see what it was. It was clear as nothing red was on my face. My eyes blurred up as more came out. Then it clicked. I was crying. Sitting up I wiped my eyes as the tears kept coming. My emotions getting the best of me. Weeping aloud I choked on my tears. My sobs echoing in the empty room.

Wiping more away I dried my palms on the sheets and pillow. My eyes puffy and red as I slowly calmed myself down. Sniffing here and there. Cleaning my face with a loose end of the comforter. Getting up I opened my door. Closing it behind me. Going down the hall and down the stairs. Turning on the lights I quickly went through the cabinets till I found a glass cup. Going over to the sink I got some water and downed it.

"You ok?" I turned to see Jack standing there in his night gown. It being a dark purple.

"Y-Ya...I'm fine." I said. Turning back around as I whipped my eyes quickly.

"Vix. Come on don't lie to me." He walked over to me.

"I'm fine really. Just allergies." I heard him chuckle.

"Really? If you are going to lie. Come up with one that ninety percent of people don't use." I chuckled lightly. Looking over to him as he smiled up at me.

"I don't know what you have done. Or who you have killed besides the ones we have on record." I smiled as he went on. "But I can tell you are realizing what you have done is bad. And I'm glad you are seeing it now." Nodding I got a smirk out of him.

"Thank you Jack. It's just. I saw today what it was like on the other side. My whole life I was raised to hate cops. But I realized that cops are just people or animals just trying to protect people from people like me." Jack put as paw on my side. He probably would of put it on my shoulder if he was tall enough but this was the best he could do.

"It's hard. I can tell. Realizing that your whole life has been around hurting others. But I want you to know you still got time to change." I smiled as he talked. Knowing he meant it.

"Thanks again Jack. You are a good plushie you know?" He slugged me in the arm as I rubbed where he hit.

"Yes I know. And you are a dumb human. But you don't see my complaining." He turned to walk back to bed. I saw he shook his ass slightly to me.

Rubbing my eyes I saw him dissappear behind the wall as I heard him walk up the stairs.

"Did I just. No. I'm just tired. Ya I'm just tired." I quickly shook it off and refilled my glass. Downing that glass before putting it in the sink. Then headed back up to bed. Still wondering if Jack did shake his ass at me or not. And if not. Why did I think he did.

Next morning came as Vixle and Judy walked into the station. The place was busy as always. They bee lined to the bullpen. Wondering what Bogo was going to say about yesterday.

Taking their seats Bogo stepped in. The place was quite before he got there. Yesterday's mornings shootout had everyone on edge. Not one cop died, but a few were in critical condition. Blake had told Vix that the golden retriever that was shot in the leg will be ok. Judy informed the two about the other injuries. The worst was a skunk that was shot in the shoulder. Being the caliber it ripped it in half. So he lost his left arm due to it.

"Alright. We all know what happened yesterday. And let's hope the ones wounded get well soon." Bogo started. He took off his glasses as sighed.

"Look. I know it's getting hard. We had protesting and now a mass sbooting. Leaving twelve dead. And one wounded. But we need to keep our heads straight. Be going out and protecting the citizens of Zootopia. All of you have your files at one of your offices. Just keep your heads up. We can get through this." He looked at everyone. Seeing if anyone else had anything else to say. No one saying a thing he nodded. Walking out of the bullpen as he was followed by officers.

Jack and Vixle sat at Jack's desk. Blake standing behind the two. Jack was looking at the file. Reading it over and over again. Making sure he had every detail before closing it and tossing it. It landing sideways on the desk.

"Alright. Blake you riding with us? Or with Judy and Nick?" Jack asked. Blake looking over to the two. Seeing that they were talking to eachother.

"I'll role with them for today." He left and walked to their office. Vixle looking at it Jack as a slight smirk formed on his face.

"What's with the smirk?" He asked. Vix just shrugging.

"Does it matter? Come on slipper. Let's get going." Rolling his eyes Jack got off the seat and followed Vixle to the elevators.

"Really tho. You got to find new nicknames." Vix chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. How does cotton ball sound?" Jack put on a fake thinking face. Then shook his head.

"Nope. Got to be better." He gave Vix a cheeky smile. The elevator doors opening after a ding. Both of them walking out.

"Think it will get any worse?" Jack asked me. We where on 44th Street. Right now parked at we watched out of the windows. Making sure something like yesterday morning didn't happen again.

"Who knows. Shit it could turn into a war. Far as we know." I had the window cracked as I puffed on my joint. Blowing the smoke out the crack of the window.

"Ya. I guess it could. But let's hope that doesn't happen." I took another drag and nodded. Blowing the smoke out.

"Ya. Let's hope not." I watched as mammals walked around. Picking out anything that could indicate danger.

"You know. You would make a pretty good cop." I heard Jack say. Snickering I turned to him.

"Ya and you will be my wife." We both had a good laugh. Finishing up the joint I tossed it out of the window. Blowing out my last hit and rolling up the window.

"Hey speaking of that. Why aren't you married man?" I asked him. Jack shrugging as he looked out the front window.

"I don't know. I guess I was to involved with getting into the ZPD." Keeping my eyes on the crowds outside I continued.

"I figured you would of found a good girl to come home too." Shaking his head he leaned back in the chair.

"Na. I don't have time for girls." I nodded to that.

"Man. You and me both. Lately I don't even got time for my hand." We laughed again at the sexual humor.

You know Jack?" He looked over as I said his name. You aren't that bad. You are a pretty good guy." He smiled brightly at me. And what I think was a small blush.

"Thanks..Vix." I nodded and chuckled.

"Don't have to get all emotional on me man. I'm just stating the facts." Jack mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Anyways. I hope you are finding my house comfortable." He said after a minute of silence.

"Ya. It's big for you. But it's comfortable." Nodding we kept watching. Just in case anything went down.

"I'm glad my home is to your liking." I smiled. It was a comfortable home. I could get use to staying there.

Suddenly the quite air inside the car buzzed as Jack was getting a text. Picking up his small phone from the cup holder. Swiping with his thumb he looked at the text.

"What's up?" I asked. His eyes rolled over the text quickly before turning off the screen.

"Judy invited us to a night on the town. The local police watering hole. Tonight at eight." He looked up to see what time it was. The radio clock saying it was only ten in the morning.

"Looks like we have awhile." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat.

"Oh ya. We got a while."

Thankfully the day went bye without any incidents. We parked in the packed parking lot of a bar called "Mos Tavern." Apparently it was the local police hangout. If the word didn't get to you. Maybe that most of the cars parked are cruisers.

"Hey you two made it." Judy happily said to us as we got out of Jack's car. She ran up to Jack and gave him a hug as I walked over to Nick.

"What's going on man?" I asked as we fist bumped. He smirked and looked over to his partner.

"Been alright. We visited the golden retriever in the hospital today. His name is Yeller. Around the HQ he was known as Old Yeller." I nodded. Watching as Jack and Judy talked to each other.

"How is his leg?" I asked. Seeing the brother and sister talk.

"Well. He is going to retire a week early. But his leg has to be amputated. The hole was just to big. Nasty exit wound." I figured as much. Just Nick confirmed it. The sniper that was used was a Dragonov. Bullet made a good hole. But to a dog. That hole was bigger.

"Ready to go inside?" I heard Judy ask coming up to me and Nick.

"Yep. Hehe and hopefully this time we don't end in a gunfight." Judy and Nick chuckled and walked us in. Jack filling in right beside me.

"What about a firefight?" He asked as we entered the bar.

"Oh its nothing. Come on let's go and enjoy ourselves." He didn't push on so I took it he agreed.

Entering the bat I immediately felt comfortable. The place had the classic bar feel and look. They had eight black bar stools at the wooden bar counter and top. Around us was booths and tables. All made of wood and had dark red velvet seats and booths. The place was packed already. Seeming like the whole precinct was here.

We went to a booth and sat down. Me and Jack on the outsides as Nick and Judy snuggled into the middle. A waitress came over dressed in a simple black work outfit. That went down to her heels.

"Hello. What may I get you four?" She asked. Her voice slightly loud to be heard from the other cheers and laughs in the bar.

"Whiskey for me." I said. Jack ordering a scotch. And Nick and Judy asking for regulars. She nodded and went off to get our drinks.

"So. How long have you two been here?" I asked Nick and Judy. Jack settling into the booth seat.

"Not long. A few minutes ago really. Most got here at seven once they got off." Nodding I heard some cheering and chanting as I turned to see Blake chugging a pint of beer. Slamming it down as he finished. Cheers going all around.

"Hehe. I'm gussied he has been her since seven?" I asked. Nick nodding as he watched Blake get pats on the back. Our waiter coming over and setting down our drinks.

"Thanks Luces." Nick said. She nodded and walked away. Swinging her tail around as some cops looked as she walked.

"You won't get any." I turned to Nick. Who had said that. "She only flirts. And besides. She is married." I chuckled and took a sip of my drink.

"Wasn't planning on it." He tipped his glass to me before taking a sip. Judy drank her's through a straw. Her's was a dark orange mix drink. And Jack was just a simple scotch. He swirled it around in the glass before downing it.

"So who's idea was this?" I asked. Wondering why we are out drinking after what happened yesterday.

"Bogo. He wanted everyone to go out and relax. After yesterday's event. Everyone was on edge. And everyone I know was glad to go out after work. " I downed my drink as I motioned for Luces. Coming over I tell her to bring the bottle. Nodding she left as she looked to Jack. Who nodded before she walked away.

The night went on as the grouThe sun rose and leaked it's light through the shades. Giving slightl light into Jack's room. One beam of light struck Vixle right in the face. Sheilding his eyes as he slowly awoke. Moving slightly he felt something uncertain his arm. Or rather around his arm. Looking down he saw Jack naked and curled up to his side. The rabbits arms wrapped around Vixle's left arm. Looking around he wondering what was happening. Not remembering much from last night as it was all a blur. Seeing his clothes thrown about along with some suit that was stained. Then he remembered. Well not fully but more of he knew what happened. He's been here before. Drunk and wake up naked next to someone. This time it happened to be a bunny. A cop bunny. Not some beautiful woman that he saw at a party.

Moving slowly he set his right foot on the soft carpet below. Watching Jack as Vox moved. He didn't get far before Jack slowly opened his eyes. Meeting Vixle's.

"Mmmm Vixy." He smiled and closed his eyes as he nuzzled into his side. Instantly his eyes flashed open and he jumped off the bed. "VIX!" He yelled. Making Vixle stumble out of the bed. Both of them standing on opposite ends not wearing clothes.

"Oh uh. Morning to you too Jack." Vixle quickly said. Picking his short off the floor and hiding his private area. Jack finding his suit and did the same. Both awkwardly staring at each other.

"Let's...talk after we get cleaned up and dressed. " Jack said. Vixle nodding and scooting over near his pants picking them up before opening the door and backing it. Closing it behind him. Sighing Jack looked around his room. Seeing that something had happened between the two. And he had a pretty good idea. That and his ass was sore. So he ninety-nine percent knew what had happened. Looking down at the suit he had bundled up his his paws. He saw it was stained slightly. Suddenly launching to the other side of the room. Where it hit a wall and flopped down. Yep. He knew what happened last night.

Vixle was downstairs and dressed by the time Jack got down there. Dressed in his usual ZBI suit. Black with a white collar.

"So..uh listen. About last night." Jack began but Vixle put his hand up.

"Don't. It's ok. It's just uh..I need time to think." Nodding Jack looked down and headed for the door.

"You did feel good tho." He heard Vix say. Perking his ears up he turned to see Vix smirking at him. Brighting him up Jack beamed a smiled.

"Oh you joker. Come on let's get going." Vix got up and walked with him outside. Seeing that someone had dropped off his car. A note tapped to the windsheild. Jack grabbed it and read it quickly. Chuckling afterwards. "Oh Judy. Always looking out for me." He said and got in the car. Folding up the paper and putting it in his suit pocket. Vox got in and leaned back in the chair.

"So. What does this make us?" Jack asked. Vix thinking for a minute.

"Who knows. But for now let's keep it on the low." Nodding the two backed out of the driveway and headed off to the HQ.p drank and drank. Blake had joined the four. Blake was sitting in the booth by himself for now. While Jack and Vix sat at the bar. Nick and Judy going around and in join themselves.

WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT FROM THUS POINT ON. ENDS WHEN YOU SEE -

""V-Vix *hic* you should be a cop." Jack slurred as he leaned on the bar.

"Na. I'm good. I won't even be a good cop." He said. Downing another shot of whiskey. Slamming the glass down.

"No really! You can. Come on. We could use someone like you." Jack took a gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle.

"Why do you want me to be a...cop?" Vixle asked. The two drunk out of their mines.

"I..I don't know." Jack looked away and took another gulp out of the bottle. Jack saw that Nick and Judy were in a heated make out session at a booth.

"Man I need something like that." Vixle heard Jack say this as me turned to him.

"Have what?" He asked. Seeing the fix and bunny go at it. "Oh. That?"

"Yes that. I would love to meet someone. But you know. Job gets in the way." He finished up the bottle and pushed it away. Vixle looking at him and then at the bottle.

"Ah come on. You can find one." Jack moved and leaned closer to Vixle. The two staring at each other. Moving more Jack snuggled into Vixle's side. Vix moving his arms in the air.

"What you doing man?" He asked. Jack just slouching there.

"I'm getting comfortable." He murred. Vix looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Jack. Come on. What's getting into you?" Jack looked up to Vix. Eyes half open that made the bunny look down right amazing to Vixle's drunk mind.

"Nothing at all. Nothing for nowwwww." Slurring the last word Vixle blushed more. His eyes darting around to make sure no one was looking.

"Jack. Come on let's get you home." Vixle said. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Quickly he picked Jack up and held him the best he could. More like a baby.

"Ooo. Mmmm didn't know I was being carried." Rolling his eyes Vixle got to Jack's car. But before he opened the door he was still sober enough to realize both of them were well over the DUI limit. Groaning knowing he was going to have to get a cab. Setting out on the street he looked around. Seeing if there was one near. Seeing none he started looking for someone sober. He saw a duo of officers standing out side and be their squad cars.

"Hey can you give us a ride home?" Vix asked the two as he got to them.

"Ya of course." The two got officers unlocked their car. Helping Jack and Vixle into the back. Vixle shutting the door behind him as he set Jack down on the seat. Who was giggling widely.

"So where too?" The wolf asked. His partner being a polarbear.

"To Doltan Avenue!" Jack yelled and giggled after falling back down.

"Ya. That's where he lives." Vixle said. Apparently more sober than Jack was. Or either Jack was a light weight. The car soon backed up and started down the road to Doltan Avenue.

"Vix! When we get home we have to snuggle!" Jack said. Vixle looked at the two officers in the front.

"Jack. You are very drunk. As I can tell." Vixle said with a nervous smile. Jack just moved over and snuggled into his side.

"Mmmm." He purred out as Vix looked blushed hard.

The car pulled up to Jack's home. Quickly getting out he waved the officers off as he carried Jack into his door was unlocked already so he just had to turn and push. Swinging the door open.

"Weee!" Jack jumped off and landed with a stumble. Turning to Vixle he smirked. Then started to head up the stairs. Vix sighing in relief went over to the kitchen. Getting some water as he drank it. Making him feel slightly better.

"Vix! Come here please!" He heard Jack yell from upstairs. Wondering what that could of been about he moved and was soon opening the door to Jack's room. But nothing could of prepared Vix for what he was seeing.

Inside the room Jack was dressed in a very tight sexy suit. Making him look better than he already did.

"Hehe. Close the door." Jack said. Vixle slowly closing the door behind him.

"Jack. Uh what is this about?" Vixle asked. Jack moved on the bed as to Vix made it all the more sexy.

"Oh its for you. Now come here." Gulping Vixle slowly made his way to the side of the bed.

"Listen Jack. I..I don't swing that way. Ya feel?" Vix tried to say. But Jack just smirked. His eyes full of lust.

"Mmmm. You sure about that? If so then why is that in your pants?" Vix looked down as a bulge showed. Covering himself he looked up embarrassed. Giggle like a girl Jack moved and crawled towards Vixle. Moving his paws to the bulge in his pants.

"Come on. Let me see it." Moving his paws off Vixle shook his head.

"Like I said I...don't swing that way." Rolling his eyes Jack shook his head.

"You ever tried it?" Jack asked. Vix saying no. "Then why not try?" Vix looked around as if someone was going to save him. But since it was just them he looked back at Jack. Seeing him on his knees and looking up like that. Made Vixle even harder than he was. Jack noticed this and nuzzled his bulge. "Hehe see."

"Ok. OK listen. I'll do this. But I'm only doing it so you can stop with all of this." He motioned to Jack when he said this.

"Alright. Mmm. Works for me." Moving his hands off Jack's paws. Jack immediately started to unzip Vixle's pants slowly. All the while looking up to Vix with the sexiest look.

Once getting them fully unzipped. Vix helped him by pulling down his pants. Moving to taking them off. Flinging them away as they landed with a thud. The gun that he carried with them. Pulling on the front of Vixle's boxers. Then releasing so they made a snap he giggled. Knowing what he wanted Vix pulled them off as well. His erection now right in front of Jack.

Jack's eyes went big as he saw the human's love stick. Looking up to Vix.

"It's big." He said. Vixle chuckling.

"To you. Yes it's big. Bit to others it's average." Jack stared at the cock. Still slightly bewildered by the look and girth. Moving his paws out he hesitantly touched it. Feeling warm in his paws he looked up to Vix. Wondering what was going through his mind.

In Vixle's mind was one big question. "Why am I doing this!?" His brain yelled it multiple times. But no matter how many times he tried to think of something else. He still stayed hard. Looking down at Jack as he touched it. His paws were so soft. And they felt amazing as he touched him.

Jack looked back to Vixle's cock. Then opened his mouth wide and engulfed the tip. Vixle tensing up from the sudden warmth and feeling.

Jack closed his eyes as he moved his mouth down more of Vixle's cock. Moaning and sending vibrations through his stick. Making Vix let out a soft grunt and moan. Knowing he was doing good. Jack continue. Until he gagged slightly as the tip reached the back of his throat. Pulling back and then back down as he sucked off Vix.

"Oh..damn." He heard him say above. Moving one of his paws as he started to stroke his shaft. Moving forward and back in a rythem.

"Damn. Jack." Moaned out Vix. The feeling was incredible. Jack's mouth was better than any pussy or mouth Vix has had in the past. It's like this bunny was born to do this. After a good few minutes of Jack sucking and moaning. Vixle had moved his hand to the back of Jack's head. Loving how it felt and the pleasure Jack was giving.

"Mmm. You gonna make me cum Jack. Ahh." Vix was trying hard not to blow.

The pressure built as Jack continue. He had sped up. Some saliva hanging off his chin as he looked up. The cute face could of made Vixle cum. But he held it off. Wanting this to last.

"Ahh god damn. Jack I'm close." Vix gasped out. Jack going faster as he tired harder to get Vix to go overboard. Within a few more seconds Vix groaned loudly as he released. Jack swallowing all he could until he choked and forced himself off. Couching as cum dripped out off his lips. The rest shooting onto Jack's face and suit. Whipping his mouth he looked up to Vix. Smiling as some sperm leaked off the end of Vixle's dick.

"Mmmm. You don't taste that bad." Vix panted and looked down to him. Jack standing up on the bed and took off the cum covered suit. Tossing it as he was now ass naked. His small boner sticking out. "Tound two." With that Vix smirked. Getting on the bed and taking off his shirt.

"You want some of me? Well you are gonna get some of me." Moving Jack so he was laying on his back. Vix got over him. Jack spreading his legs for him.

"Go easy. You're big and I don't want you to kill me now." Chuckling Vix bent over and kissed Jack's neck. His tip pushing on Jack's bunny burrow.

"You want me?" Vix asked. Jack nodding as he held onto Vixle's arms. Slowly Vix pushed forward. When the tip popped in. The two of them moaned out. Jack was not used to something this big and Vix wasn't use to something this tight. Pushing in more slowly. Vix worked his way into Jack. Stretching his hole to its Max.

"Ahhh ooooh god so big!" Jack's legs kicked slightly here and there. Vixle moaning and gasping from the tightness around his rod. Soon he had his whole cock deep in Jack. And slowly start to hump. Making Jack let out soft and quick moans.

"Mmmf. God damn. You are so fucking tight!" Vix said. Jack's eyes twitched as the pleasure was almost unbearable.

"Ahh...mmmf. I'm not use to ooo. How big you are. " Jack moaned more. Vixle picking up speed as Jack's ass got use to the love stick.

"Yes..yess harder Vixy. Mmmf I love it." Going harder he heard Jack whimper and moan from the harder thrust. His ears lazily folded as his body got use to the fucking.

"Ahh. Jack." Vix grunted out. The tightness was so pleasurable it was almost painful. As he get going Jack moaned and yelped from below.

"Ahh plow me Vixy. Fuck me baby." Hearing this come from Jack Vixle went harder and faster. Soon roughly fucking Jack's ass. Jack screaming out in pleasure as the two rocked the bed.

The next ten minutes was of Vix pounding Jack. Both moaning, grunting, or gasping from their session.

"Jack. I'm getting close. Oooh god in close." Jack gripped the sheets as Vix went faster. Getting closer to his next climax with every thrust. With one last thrusy. Vix leaned down and kissed Jack deeply and passionately as he send his second wave deep in Jack's hole. Jack moaning into the kiss as he felt Vix fill his ass. Vix broke the kiss and breathed in and panted. Both of them out of breathe from the whole ordeal. Pulling out slowly Jack moaned as he felt Vix leave. His ass leaking slightly of cum. Jack loving the feeling as Vix flopped down beside him. Jack snuggling up to his side. Vixle moving an arm around him as he kept him close. The two dozing off into sleep. Exhausted from the night's lovely events

The sun rose and leaked it's light through the shades. Giving slightl light into Jack's room. One beam of light struck Vixle right in the face. Sheilding his eyes as he slowly awoke. Moving slightly he felt something uncertain his arm. Or rather around his arm. Looking down he saw Jack naked and curled up to his side. The rabbits arms wrapped around Vixle's left arm. Looking around he wondering what was happening. Not remembering much from last night as it was all a blur. Seeing his clothes thrown about along with some suit that was stained. Then he remembered. Well not fully but more of he knew what happened. He's been here before. Drunk and wake up naked next to someone. This time it happened to be a bunny. A cop bunny. Not some beautiful woman that he saw at a party.

Moving slowly he set his right foot on the soft carpet below. Watching Jack as Vox moved. He didn't get far before Jack slowly opened his eyes. Meeting Vixle's.

"Mmmm Vixy." He smiled and closed his eyes as he nuzzled into his side. Instantly his eyes flashed open and he jumped off the bed. "VIX!" He yelled. Making Vixle stumble out of the bed. Both of them standing on opposite ends not wearing clothes.

"Oh uh. Morning to you too Jack." Vixle quickly said. Picking his short off the floor and hiding his private area. Jack finding his suit and did the same. Both awkwardly staring at each other.

"Let's...talk after we get cleaned up and dressed. " Jack said. Vixle nodding and scooting over near his pants picking them up before opening the door and backing it. Closing it behind him. Sighing Jack looked around his room. Seeing that something had happened between the two. And he had a pretty good idea. That and his ass was sore. So he ninety-nine percent knew what had happened. Looking down at the suit he had bundled up his his paws. He saw it was stained slightly. Suddenly launching to the other side of the room. Where it hit a wall and flopped down. Yep. He knew what happened last night.

Vixle was downstairs and dressed by the time Jack got down there. Dressed in his usual ZBI suit. Black with a white collar.

"So..uh listen. About last night." Jack began but Vixle put his hand up.

"Don't. It's ok. It's just uh..I need time to think." Nodding Jack looked down and headed for the door.

"You did feel good tho." He heard Vix say. Perking his ears up he turned to see Vix smirking at him. Brighting him up Jack beamed a smiled.

"Oh you joker. Come on let's get going." Vix got up and walked with him outside. Seeing that someone had dropped off his car. A note tapped to the windsheild. Jack grabbed it and read it quickly. Chuckling afterwards. "Oh Judy. Always looking out for me." He said and got in the car. Folding up the paper and putting it in his suit pocket. Vox got in and leaned back in the chair.

"So. What does this make us?" Jack asked. Vix thinking for a minute.

"Who knows. But for now let's keep it on the low." Nodding the two backed out of the driveway and headed off to the HQ.

Heyooo I'm baaack! So yes it's been a few. And I come back with a gay sex chapter. But hey. It was going to happen sometime. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it. And if the gay stuff isn't your thing. You can skip and you won't miss anything.


End file.
